


The Fate You Never Change

by Arashii494



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bioterrorism, Brotherhood, C-Virus, Cordyceps Fungus, Friendship, Gen, Infected, Loyality, Monster Piers!, More Characters Coming later - Freeform, Neo-Umbrella, Other, Redfields Initial Fight, Story written of Monster-Piers Point of View!, Survival, True Friendship, Unhuman, Yellow-Umbrella, mutations, outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashii494/pseuds/Arashii494
Summary: This is a Re-Uploaded Story of mine. Written in a Monsters` point of view that once was a soldier of an anti-bioterrorism organization.Its a Fandom story of the Resident Evil Universe, taking place after the incident in China at 1st.July.2013. It tells us what could have happened to Piers if he survived the underwater facilty.Also, Redfields initial fight is showing off lately, so prepare for some emotional scenes!(Can be interpreted like Nivanfield or Close Friendship, its up to you readers. Personally, I prefer non-sexual relationships and focus on the mechanics of the mutation and living as a dragon-like animal)It has two endings - one already finished and the other still in the progress. It depends on the readers and the comments if I finish the second ending - the "happier" ending.This Story was corrected and overread by Ferric, who helped me with the grammar and the flow of the sentences. Thank you so much. And the general appearance of Piers`mutated form was inspired by RedfieldandNivans with their Story "Reunited". Thank you!Also I wanted to thank all the Readers that stuck up and helped me continue with my old story.





	1. China - Hang in there, Piers!

****  
  


He was sitting against the metal wall as he looked down at his pulsating slimy clawed arm, the electricity throbbing with each beat of his heart as he began to sweat because of his rapidly increasing body temperature. He couldn`t think clearly because of the mutation as it slowly reached the first neurones of a million within his brain. He looked away from his arm, disgusted by what his own body became, glancing at his left shoulder as he noticed the B.S.A.A. badge sewn on his sleeve. He frowned, only able to see through the left eye since the right one was a ghostly white with which he did not even perceive outlines anymore, and gave it a sad look.

_I can`t do this anymore... I'll soon turn into one of those things and then I'll lose my control completely...and..._ _I will only receive the only instinct given the situation all mutated monsters went through… The desire to kill..._ _No, I can`t let this happen, not anymore. There`s no hope_ _left_ _, no cure_ _or any vaccine that could possibly help me find my old self again._ _Nobody can help me out of this shit. I`ve joined the B.S.A.A. to eliminate the biological threats, to fight against the terrorists, fight against the war, against the death of countless innocent people... I spent my whole life in the alliance which is fighting against the bioterrorism to avoid these outbreaks, to save the world, to cover my comrades, to cover my captain._

He looked up at Chris, who was trying desperately to open the door of the escape pod, hammering his fingers onto the small keys in a rush. From his point of view his Captain looked not only desperate, but panic-stricken, narrow-minded, exhausted, and above all, broken. Broken because of the loss of his Team. Broken because of the many wars he had to go through. Broken because he feared about losing the very last man left.

Piers frowned.

 _I`m so sorry, Captain. But you have a future, the world_ _depends on your survival, your fight against bioterrorism_ _. You are the greatest man I know, the strongest, a legend himself can`t lose like this,_ he thought and grabbed the patch with his human left hand that was covered in grime and some of the slime coming out from his wounds and ears.

A loud and shrill beeping sound came off the lamp above the keys Chris slammed onto when the door of the escape pod opened slowly, waiting for someone to get in. Chris bumped his fist against the wall triumphantly as he turned to Piers, bending over at him with an outstretched hand.

"Come on, Piers. We`re gettin` out of here," he said.

Piers hesitated for a glimpse of a moment, staring at Chris` hand, then he closed his mouth shut and grabbed his hand with his gloved left and let Chris pull him to his feet. They both struggle a few steps towards the opened door as Piers took a step back, pulling his hand out of Chris` grip, shaking slightly.

Chris almost lost his balance, but steadied himself as he looked at the badge Piers had left in his hand. His mouth was open, his breath caught in his throat when he gave Piers a quick disbelieving look as he noticed Piers` attempt to push him into the pod. Chris Redfield wasn`t the heroic Captain which everyone respected for nothing. He was a fully trained solider, far more experienced than most of the men working within the B.S.A.A. around the world. He reacted quickly, too fast for Piers to even notice, grabbing his hand immediately as Piers touched his chest in order to push him hard.

He tightened his grip and pulled Piers with him into the pod, where they both fell to the ground. Piers was stunned by the action, not knowing what had happened as he landed on his Captain, his eyes fully closed in shock as Chris kicked the button to close the door quickly. Piers` eyes shot open as he heard the noise of the door closing. He tried to get up before it was too late, but Chris` grip on his arm was too strong and he couldn`t stand up in time.

The door shut right in front of his face as he stood there in front of it, stunned, in a state of disbelief, desperate and sadness. Everything happened too fast for his wounded and already weakened body, he didn`t even notice that Chris had pushed the button until the lights turned in red when the pod got ready to move from the corridor.

The pod trembled hard enough that Piers shifted from where he was sitting and balanced himself with his left hand on the wall while Chris sat up, relieved that he could save his partner from suicide. Piers winced in pain as he turned his gaze towards his Captain, his anger and despair written in his face.

"What... d...d...did y...y...you ...just do?!" Piers managed to say between his pained breaths as he fell down on the ground again when the pod was pushed into the deep blue ocean.

He let out a loud grunt and sat up against the wall, avoiding eye contact with his Captain. Chris stood up and looked out of the large window. It was dark, very dark. He frowned when he could see the faint lights of the underwater facility on the ocean floor.

"W...why..." Piers mumbled, still shocked by the fact that Chris saved his life and pulled him with him into the only chance to get out of that mess alive. No, not anymore. He pulled a monster with him into freedom. A monster that will – once it mutated – take his life without showing mercy. His fear of mutating grew greater as his body began to tremble with the intensity of his emotions and the more intense pain of his mutating body heating up.

Chris turned to look at him and frowned. "What? You ask me why? Piers you tried to fucking kill yourself, god damn it! And you thought I could let it happen? Who do you think I am?!" he answered with anger written in his voice.

"W...Why? Y...you don`t k...know w...why? H...holy...s...shit C...C...Captain, Y...you can`t save m...me a...anymore! Its too late!" Piers said and grunted as his arm was pulsating and moving more and more. He could see the whitish bubble-like tissue within his muscles raise and shrink with each of his heartbeats, making strange noises as if someone were filling a balloon with fast powerful breaths.

Chris took a step towards his partner, opening his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but was stopped as they both heard a shattering sound from the underwater facility. Both stopped dead in tracks and looked out of the window. Haos had broken free and was swimming towards the pod. Chris gritted his teeth together and mumbled "Damn it!" when the monster gripped the pod in its large hands, shaking it.

The lights in the pod went off. Chris clung to the cables of the ceiling while Piers steadied himself with his left arm and back, pressing his body against the wall behind him. It was already hard for him to sit straight within the shaking pod, standing at the wall was something he could manage for a few seconds before tumbling to the side and trying to regain balance with the help of the cables and handles at the walls. Haos stopped shaking the pod and put its head to the window, roaring at the two small figures inside it.

"God Damn it! When will you finally die?" Shouting was all Chris could do. If he fired at it the water would force its way through the holes into the pod and the pressure would shatter it into pieces, suffocating both him and his lieutenant to death. Again the situation was too fast to react to, but this time Piers reacted faster than Chris.

Placing his mutated arm on the wall while he shouted at Chris, "Get off of the walls!" he focused on the heat within his internal organs where he believed the bioelectricity came from.

Chris blinked at him and quickly removed his hands from the cables, trying to steady himself with only his legs as Piers charged his remaining energy to let out a big flash which went through the wall, through the cables and through all the metallic things in the pod to the outside water, where it found its way through the giant hands of the creature to its whole body, cooking it in the water.

Haos immediately let go of the pod, wincing in pain as the electricity forced its way through its body, breaking it`s bones, burning its flesh, exploding its veins, leaving a cloud of blood and slime flowing out of countless wounds as it began to sink to the ground. Panting heavily Piers stopped his electricity flow, giving Chris a chance to stand up once again and steady himself against the wall and look out of the window at the scene playing in front of them.

He could see the underwater facility exploding behind that giant thing, the pressure of the massive explosion sending the pod faster in the direction of the surface. The lights of the pod flickered and finally turned on again.

Chris began to relax and let out a long calming breath. Piers leaned back on the wall before he let his body sink to the floor again, looking around the pod for a gun since he lost all his weapons in the battle against Haos in the facility. He could feel his control slowly and surely slipping away from him. He needed to put an end to it, no matter what Chris had said earlier. It was his mission to bring his Captain into safety, no matter the costs.

He knew that since the needle he picked up from Carlas` suitcase broke his skin, he had sealed his death sentence. Not a death many people would look after.

Chris sighed and attempted to walk to his partner`s side. All he cared at the moment was his lieutnants well being. He knew he needed help in order to stay in control just a little longer. It would be hard, but he knew he could persuade people to help cure him.

"Don`t c...come any c...closer!" Piers shouted at him angrily and weakly.

Chris stopped for a moment, staring in his eyes – rather into his good eye. "Piers, everything will be okay, you'll be okay. Let me help you," he said calmly, trying to inch closer to him while stretching out his right hand.

"D...don`t! Y...you can`t h...help me, C...captain," his breathing quickened with every step his Captain took closer to him. He flinched, his bloody muscles mutating further within his hot body and making it nearly impossible to move without getting into great pain.

"You`re in pain, let me help you, Piers" Chris continued to come closer without shrinking back in the slightest.

Piers sat up quickly, pressing his body against the wall as he felt a wave of pain filling his whole body, heating the mutated arm up. He could feel faint and white smoke leaving the tiny pores in between his mutated bubble-white tissue. The white balloon-like organs on his right side of the torso where his meat once was burned and ripped off crammed and grew with every breath before shrinking back with released electricity and blueish smoke. His organs throbbed against his bended and broken ribs and he winced in pain of each breath he took, dropping his head. He could feel the mutations within him continuing, changing everything even further. He felt like a raw living fish being thrown into a hot sizzling pan.

Chris` despair grew by the second at the sight of his partner suffering from the intense mutation and temperature. He wanted to help his lieutnant, he really wanted to take all the pain of his last man onto himself, "Piers, let me- "

Piers cried out loud, falling face-down to the ground as his horrible arm changed further. The many bony outgrowths of his arm fused into four digits that resembled lengthening knifes more than fingers. They cracked, tied themselves to one direction, veins popping, blood gushing out and drying on the whitish-blueish tissue before reddening muscles tore themselves apart and bonded their ends to the broken claw-like outgrowths. The swollen flesh of his upper arm and forearm shrank slightly into reddish muscle while newly formed whitish balloon-like organs began to grow larger, pressing against his bones. Tiny sparks were glowing within the mutated organs, coloring them in bright blue.

It was a horrible feeling, Piers wondered how a nervous system could bear so much pain. It was even more brutal for his Captain to stand there helplessly and having to watch the man that acted like his moral compass for the past month turning slowly into something he had to fight to – even if he didn`t want it in the first place.

"PIERS!" Chris shouted, stopping and kneeling in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder as the sniper pulled it away.

"Don`t touch me!" Piers shouted. He seemed to have gotten some strength back as he was not stuttering anymore.

Chris didn`t listen at him, not in a situation like this. He knew how Piers felt, he knew that he only wanted to avoid hurting his Captain. And he knew that he had to help him, no matter how. He put his hand on his shoulder, helping Piers ease into a more relaxing sitting position in an attempt to make him comfortable.

Even his struggling and trembling against the help didn`t bother him. All Chris wanted to do was to listen at his heart, acting on emotion as he tried to help him, tried to show him that he wasn`t a monster or a Jàvo, that he was loved. That he still was a soldier of the B.S.A.A.

"Piers listen to me. You are a great man, the best soldier I got. I really like you and I can`t let you die here! The B.S.A.A. – no, the world still needs you. Come on, hang in there just a little longer" he tried to explain, but the lieutenant didn`t listen at him.

"Please fucking kill me, Chris! I`ll tear you in shreds if you keep being so stubborn! I will turn and fucking kill you here in this fucking pod" Piers said angrily, his body trembling uncontrollably while trying to survive the intense heat. More smoke was leaving the mutated tissue, heating up even further.

"Shut up! Will you fucking listen to me! You know I can`t do it! We will make it through this! Don`t give up!" Chris shouted at him.

Piers stared at him angrily, his eye showing desperation, sadness and fear at the same time, "Stop that, Chris!" he said and clenched his eye shut because of another wave of pain flowing through his body. It convulsed and cramped horribly, making him gasp for cool air.

A cracking sound coming from his back was heard as Piers leaned forward again, tiny lines of blood coming out of his mouth and Chris realized that the cracking sounds came from the bones of his spine.

He didn`t know what to do. He could do nothing against the mutation, against the pain, against the desperation and fear in that hazel eye.  The claws of the right mutated arm dug into the ground leaving four deep scratches on the metal while Piers tried to keep in control of himself, clenching his eyes shut.

He didn`t even know if he would put the bullet into his partners head, he would be dead. He got a feeling that it would only fasten the transformation into something they both couldn`t imagine.

The environment was becoming a lot brighter, they would reach the surface soon. Chris stared at the pitiful bloody figure in front of him and grimaced because of the pain that was filling his heart. Piers` grunting and moaning became louder as his body began to change faster than before. Spikes slowly began to grow out of his back and with them, a dorsal fin. They broke the surface of the skin, ripping it apart in a bloody mess before sticking out into the air. The dorsal fin colored in white from growing out of the bones of the spine slowly turning into a deep violet-blueish color at the tips.

He could see tears forming in those hazel and white eyes which reflected so many mixed emotions. He could read the thoughts out of them, the fear of mutating, the fear of killing, the desperation to keep the control, the anger that he wasn`t already dead, the sadness that he would end like that, the admiration and respect he felt for his leader.

Piers body heat increased so much that Chris could feel its skin burning the soft fabric of his gloved hand, but that didn`t keep him from hugging his partner. He grabbed the burned remains of the vest on Piers` left side and pulled him into his huge arms, the hot smoking skin leaving the smell of burning clothes. Piers was shocked and not able to react at first, unable to realize what his Captain was doing. His pain disappeared for a moment of shock and surprise.

Chris clenched his eyes shut, feeling his skin under his clothes begin to hurt because of the intense heat, his lungs demonstrating against the hot smoke releasing from Piers` skin but he ignored it. He wanted to show his partner that he truly needed him, needed him to stay alive. He couldn`t bear the thought of another man dying under his watch, He swore to himself that nobody would die under his command again after all the years men had died believing in him.

Not anymore, he couldn`t stand another lost soldier, specifically one of his best men and a loyal soldier. The spikes along Piers' back were pulsating with electricity against the big arms, which are wrapped around the lieutenants' body. Chris let go of Piers right before the hot spikes could burn the skin of his arms as he grabbed him by both shoulders, forcing the weakened soldier to look directly into his eyes.

"We'll make it, Piers. I won`t leave you behind, I`ll never leave a man behind. I lost too many men, please don`t do this to me and hang in there" he said firmly, tightening his grip on the smoking hot shoulders.

Piers swallowed, realizing that he couldn`t change Chris` mind because of his stubbornness and desperation. He nodded slightly, letting his head hang as he grabbed Chris` hands, pulling them away from his hot shoulders.

"...I heard you, Chris. Please don`t touch me..." he murmured, wincing as the pain returned.

Chris could only look at him in sadness, trying to get his mic ready to inform HQ, but it didn`t work.

Piers moved a little, pulling on his trousers slightly. Chris let go of his mic and eyed his lieutenant closely. He didn`t want to risk his man finding something at his belt that could help him killing himself. He knew Piers, he couldn`t be careful enough.

"Do you...have to...to piss or what are you doing?" Chris asked unsure.

Piers shook his head slightly and huffed in awkward response. Once he managed to pull down his pants, a growing finned reptilian tail slipped out from the fabric and gently laid on the floor beside him. Hot greying and blueish smoke left the soft pink skin of the tail as hardened skin moved slightly aside to make room for the hot smoke to leave the body in order to shrink the pressure within the veins. After that he let out a relieved grunt and closed his eyes.

Chris frowned when he saw a bit of the white smoke leaving Piers mouth as he exhaled, "We will get a cure. You know they`re already working on a cure. They'll help you. Just stay in control." He was about to turn but stopped. He turned to his partner again and added “Just don`t forget to breathe…. I don`t want you to burn up into flames…”

Piers only closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall with his left shoulder, hoping that they would reach the surface soon so that the B.S.A.A. could come to rescue Chris and put his life an end. Breathing was getting hard. He felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air, but he remained silent so Chris wouldn't notice.

Chris was still trying to reach HQ and a cracking sound finally came out of the earpiece. "HQ? It`s Captain Redfield of Alpha Team! Please answer if you hear me!" he shouted at the microphone but didn`t get an answer. He slammed his fist against the wall beside him, still trying to contact them.

"This is Chris Redfield, calling for medical help! HQ answer me!" he yelled and the cracking sounds got louder. Piers opened his eyes and looked at Chris' angry eyes. The pod began to tremble again when it reached the surface, bobbing up and down in the water.

The pressure of surfacing caught both men in surprise. While the older male managed to grab one of the handles of the pod to balance his body, his comrade landed hard on his side. The poor guy groaned out as his body convulsed and quickly released the growing pressure of the high temperature within.

Chris steadied himself on the wall while Piers got up from the ground only to sit down once again. Chris pushed himself against the door, pressing the button to open the door. When it opened a large cloud of hot smoke left the pod like opening a pot with boiling water in the winter air.

Chris stepped to the opened door as the fresh air hit his skin which was, to his surprise, covered in sweat. He didn`t even notice how warm it was inside the pod, his worries for his lieutenant were more important. He recovered and tried once again to contact HQ.

"HQ, this is Redfield! Someone, answer me!" he shouted.

The crackling sound changed as a male voice answered him, "Captain Redfield, this is HQ. What happened? We didn`t get any information from you for hours".

Chris let out a relieved breath as he tightened his grip on the microphone of his earpiece, "Yes, we`ve been in trouble. We need a chopper and immediate medical attention. One man is badly injured, please hurry!"

The voice remained steady, the people in HQ were well trained to keep calm, "Copy that, we`re sending you a chopper from the Chinese B.S.A.A. branch, hold on!"

Chris sighed, his hands removing from the earpiece while he looked around the area. Haos didn`t surfaced like they had, so it finally was dead. One big problem solved.

Piers winced, his mutating lungs making it impossible to breath. He fused his eyes shut and made his legs more comfortable while his reptilian tail cramped up beside him like a snake beinding over after a falcon would grab it.

Chris noticed the twitching and moved next to him, leaning over him. "What's wrong? Do you feel worse?" he asked worried and got no response, Piers didn`t even lifted his head.

He put a slightly burned hand on Piers' shoulder, gently shaking him, worry rising.

"Piers, answer me! What's wrong?" he asked, fear filling his chest when Piers` closed eyes fused together. "PIERS!" Chris shouted at him and after he didn`t get any response he grabbed Piers by the face in an attempt to get him to respond, not caring at the high temperature of the cheeks he held inside his hands.

When Piers twitched Chris noticed that he hadn't been breathing the whole time. The chest wasn`t raising nor shrinking. Panic began to rise while he quickly lay him down, opening his mouth and pressing his lips on the nostrils of his partner as he held his palm onto the soldiers lips to seal them, trying to force oxygen in his lungs through his nose. It didn`t work, Piers' lungs didn`t respond to the act, the electricity that was forming around his body slowly was fading.

"NO!" Chris put a hand on Piers' mutated throat, feeling a pulse which got slower with every passing second. He looked around, trying to find an oxygen bottle and that was when he found himself staring at the fins on Piers` back and tail. His chocolate eyes wandered down to his torso. He removed the remains of the military vest to reveal five large slits on each side of the torso right below the axels. Touching the soft skin at the openings of the slits, he saw strange featherly appendages moving up with the skin within the slits.

"That`s it!" Chris said loudly, grabbing Piers by his shoulders to drag him a few meters to the edge of the opened escape pod.

"Piers, everything is going to be alright" Chris said, holding onto Piers' head and carefully guiding him into the water in the hope that way he would be able to breathe. He used his palms to pick up some of the ocean water and pushed it towards Piers chest right where the slits were. At first Piers didn`t make a move but then his fingers and claws began to twitch slightly as his back rose, the spikes moving to the left and right as his newly formed gills filtered the salty water.

Chris watched Piers` gills moving when he continued to splash water into them. Piers body came back to life as he coughed up. After that he let go of Piers' head and sat down beside his body, gently patting the warm skin between the spikes of his back.

"Damn it, that was close..." Chris mumbled and Piers lifted his head.

After some coughing he began to speak, "...Thank ya, Captain". He wanted to add something but he knew that Chris wouldn`t take it for good, so he kept silent. He continued to splash water at his torso by his own, the cool water actually helped to sink his high body temperature a bit.

Chris grimaced angrily, "Why didn't you told me that you couldn`t breathe anymore! Do you want to fucking kill yourself? After all I told you? That`s not very smart Piers".

Piers didn`t say a word and sat down on his aching butt, twitching as he grabbed his tail and pulled it aside so he didn`t sit down on it. He still had no control in it, he couldn`t even manage to use the muscles growing inside of it.

"Just fuckin` talk to me, I'm trying to say that you`re not what you think you are. You`re still my partner and help will come for us in a few minutes. You`ll see. Please promise me that you`ll try to survive. You can see that you`re still in control. We can fight this whole thing and then you'll be the next Captain of Alpha Team".

Piers turned his head to look at him angrily. "Don`t dare to fucking retire...The world needs you, it always needed someone like you. You did so much for them and you should continue it, that`s your future. I didn`t infected myself for nothing…"

Chris shook his head, "No Piers, I`m too old for this".

The electricity appeared again over Piers' skin as anger rose up in him, his temperature rising once again.

"No Chris, you`re not too old! You`re in top shape and nobody is as good as you. Nobody`s like you, so protective, strong, full of emotion and with morals like you have. Everyone know you, you are a legend, Chris. You can inspire them all, they look up to you”. He lowered his head in shame, his voice faint. “Besides, nobody wants someone like me," he gestured at his mutating body, especially his disgusting tail "as their Captain".

His insides began to burn painfully as his body demanded more water so he went to his knees down at the water, putting his fingers of his left hand together and filled his palm with water before splashing it at his torso once again, careful that he didn`t slap the soft pink skin of his extremely sensitive gills.

Chris stood up, the shadow of his body falling across Piers` sight as he leaned forward and put a hand on Piers' left shoulder, frowning. "I`m saying this for the last time: I need you and you will never disobey my orders again. Did you hear me, soldier?"


	2. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update, new phrases and more details to the transformation. Also, I cut out some scenes involving Chris.....

 

Piers swallowed. The time passed so very slowly. His body hurt like it would burn to ashes. The burning sensation, originating from his right side and flowing through his entire body, was excruciating. With each beat of his heart electricity was dancing through his veins. His blood felt as if he had boiling thick water running through his arteries that are explosing at various places due to immense pressure.

His tail grew longer, along with the fins of his back and tail. His mutated clawed arm shrank slightly in size but it didn`t help Piers to feel less like a monster, a killer. He could feel the urge to kill his Captain Chris, and it was getting stronger each passing minute. He couldn`t know how long he would be able to fight it, to keep his sanity.

Chris helped him as much as he could, it annoyed him that he could not do much for the other. It pissed him off, it made him angry. He was desperate, really desperate. What should he do? What could he even do? When he had tried to kill himself Chris was there and prevented it.

There was nothing he could do. Chris watched him, pulling Piers near the water and splashing the liquid at the gills of the torso to keep him breathing. It annoyed him, but he didn`t give up. Even if he was angry at Piers, deep inside he understood him. He could imagine how his partner must feel like. Becoming the thing you spend so much time to fight against is something he couldn`t know, but imagine.

He lived to kill those things he was now turning into. Chris remained by his side, refusing to leave his partner alone to deal with the pain and the mutation. He wasn't scared of the electricity nor did he back off when the hot skin almost burned his hand every time he touched Piers.

His patience was also coming to an end as he stood up, walking around the pod in cycles nervously, keeping an eye on Piers while he did so. Piers panted heavily, leaning back on the pod`s wall, his wet tail sliding over the ground like a snake sneaking up at its prey. He coughed, more spikes forming on his skin, growing out sharply and breaking the smooth skin.

 

He groaned in pain, looking at his legs as two bloody, sharp greyish spikes grew out of his flesh. His organs grew against his ribcage, throbbing painfully as blood pooled out of the torn thickened veins. His fangs grew slightly, causing Piers to snap his mouth shut in order to keep them from his Captains` sight. The last he wanted was to keep scaring his captain and make him worried even more than he already was.

Chris tried to contact the B.S.A.A.'s headquarters again and again.

It didn`t work - much to his disappointment.

"Damn it! Where are they" he snorted angrily, leaning down at his partners` side. "Come on Piers, just a little more. Hang in there... I know you can fight it. Just look what you did and how far you`ve made it. You killed Haos, you even survived the mutation and now you're controlling the virus since you hold it inside your body. Youhave a will of steel, nothing can break it, so please...Keep it up...for the future, for mankind."

He was desperate too. He didn`t want him to turn into one of the horrific infected beasts, to lose his mind and sanity before he would become a great threat to mankind. Not him, not one of the most loyal and best fighters against Bioterrorism the B.S.A.A.`s got!

Chris couldn`t think about it anymore. How it would be like if his partner, the man that spend six months of searching for his sorry drunken ass, the man who stuck by his side when he was the one who pushed him away, died or turned completely, losing his mind, never coming back. He shook his head to blow the thoughts away.

"We can do it. You'll see. You'll get the vaccine and you'll be normal again. We'll be partners in the field. I won`t retire - I'll stay and fight by your side, but you have to help me with that. You have to be by my side, saving the world once again. You have to promise me!" 

Piers looked at him, unfocused and didn`t say a word. He knew what his Captain meant by that. He knew he was too stubborn to see the truth. That it would never become true. The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance would never allow an infected to stay alive – nor let someone mutated walk around freely.  Chris growled softly and shook him. "Come on Piers! Promise me that you'll keep going!" he said. He wanted to hear it from his mouth, or so he hoped.

Piers opened his mouth with Chris noticing how sharp the teeth already grew and how the tongue already changed to one similar of a snake, but didn`t made a noise and shut it closed again. He lifted his left hand, where his middle three fingers had transformed into claws, the thumb and small finger having faded. He pointed at his throat and shook his head.

Chris groaned and let him go. "Shit. Okay, no problem. Even if you can't talk you can still show them that you're still a soldier."

Even then he tried to ignore the mutated state his partner found himself being already.

 

Piers` eyes slowly began to water as he let his head hang, looking at his broken body. His good eye was staring directly at the new limb that grew out from his hips in disbelief. How he wished it all was a dream, well, a nightmare. That he would wake up any moment to find out that he still was there, unharmed, human.

Chris opened his mouth to say something when they both heard loud noises from above. They snapped their heads toward the sound. Chris quickly got up and looked at the helicopter flying towards their pod. The large letters "B.S.A.A." written on its sides.

"They`re here! Finally!" Chris smiled and looked at his lieutenant, who, in return, gave him a weak smile – one he tried to make as friendly as possible with his gruesome face. When the helicopter stopped right above the pod Chris tried to lift Piers up, giving him his bottle, filled with saltwater from the ocean.

He wrapped his arm around Piers` waist and lifted him up, the clothes smoking because of the heat from his skin and still changing organs. Piers groaned loudly in pain and Chris let go of him. "Shit, sorry. We have to find another way."

Above them a rope ladder was lowered from the helicopter and Chris grabbed it.

"Piers, can you grab this ladder and climb it up of your own?" he asked as Piers stood up shakily, his still growing tail swaying with his movements uncontrollably.

Chris climbed up the first steps, looking down at his partner as he grabbed the end of the ladder and pulled himself up, panting. Chris couldn`t hold back his smile and pride for the boldness of the lieutenant and climbed up as he could see a head peering out of the helicopter, looking down at them.

It was a soldier from the B.S.A.A., the logo written on his sleeve and black helmet every pilot wore. He felt his heartrate increasing as the soldier pulled out his sniper rifle, aiming at the pair of them.

"No! Don`t shoot! We're soldiers from the B.S.A.A! I'm Chris Redfield, Captain of the Alpha Team of the northern American B.S.A.A!" he shouted.

The soldier hesitated at first, unsure what he had heard. There was no way he would let an infected come onboard, it would become a great danger to them all. It was his mission to put down infected people, even if the man was a captain, he wouldn`t disobey HQ`s orders. He aimed and fired, the two shots missing Chris' face by millimeters as they hit Piers` right infected arm just above the elbow.

A skilled sharpshooter.

With wide shocked eyes and a gasp Chris quickly looked down, seeing Piers tightening his grip and gritting his teeth in pain. "STOP IT! He's still himself!" Chris shouted, climbing up as fast as he could to avoid next shots. He would rather take a shot himself before Piers would get wounded even more. The possibility to mutate further by getting injured increased with each shot he had to take.

The soldier frowned and fired again, this time hitting Piers` shoulder right at the base of the left side of his neck, causing him to finally let go of the ladder and fall back down on the pod with a hard crush of his back, his claws digging into the material as his body flipped over and slid down the pod towards the water leaving large stains of blood. Smoke was leaving from the bloody shots at his arm and shoulder.

Chris got into the helicopter and grabbed the tip of the sniper rifle, throwing it out of the helicopter. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" he shouted at the man and shoved him back against the helicopters wall, "This is my comrade!" he said, looking down at the pod once he made sure the man wouldn`t grab another gun. He opened his mouth, his eyes going wide in shock, as he saw Piers slipping into the water and disappearing beneath the growing puddle of red liquid. The splash of the tail the last thing he could see before he lost him completely.

"NO! PIERS!" he yelled, trying to focus on the patch of water where he had last seen Piers.

The soldiers inside looked in horror as the B.O.W. disappeared. There was no way they could follow it to put it down. It escaped them. They lifted up the ladder while the helicopter flew lower so they could see where he left. Chris searched the water, but didn`t say anything. After a few moments, Piers still didn`t reappear on the surface.

Chris growled and searched the helicopter. "Do you have diving equipment? I need it, NOW!" he yelled at the stunned men. He was well aware how scary he must look to them at the moment. But he didn`t cared.

"Sir, we aren`t allowed to help -" a soldier began to speak but was quickly cut off by an angry Chris.

"NO! That was an order! Give me that equipment!" he yelled. He was sure his face was red from the raging fury he felt deep inside.

The pilot`s deep voice rang through the helicopter. "Mister, now calm down! We haven`t got any diver equipment. We have no other choice but to leave now".

Chris growled, there was no point arguing with that. It would only waste time without having success.  He leaned out of the helicopter, looking at the surface of the wide ocean. "PIERS! COME ON! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The water kept still, only the waves were moving from the wind. They buried the color of the blood which soon mixed with the waters around.

"NO!" Chris cried out as the helicopter flew away towards the west. The escape pod shrunk with larger distance before it finally disappeared, destroying all hopes that were left within the desperate man.

 

Meanwhile Piers dove deeper into the ocean, his eyes clenched shut. If he hadn't been in the water he would have teared up. He knew it was going to happen this way, he just wasn`t prepared for that kind of goodbye. He knew the consequences once he felt the virus rush through his blood. He knew that there would be no place for him left on this earth. He wanted them to shot him to death. But he wasn`t prepared to have such a developed and strong survival instinct that forced him to flee.

His tail moved through the water instinctively, bringing him quickly to where his body felt like it would be safe for him. A place where nothing could harm him before his transformation would be finished.

He opened his eyes, his right eye having changed from a pale white color to a shiny blue. The water filled his gills and lungs – what was left from them - with his rapid breathing and movements through the water. He could feel the oxygen flowing through his blood, calming the pain slightly when it supplied his cells.

Everything around him went dark as he dove deeper into the ocean. He didn`t know why he couldn`t stop diving further into the darkness. The water pressure didn`t harm his body, which surprised him even more. New skin was already forming around his right side, blue scars glowing white with electricity.

 _It's better for everyone_ , _I have to keep going._ _In many outbreaks, there have already been cases where the viruses passed from infected humans to animals... In addition, other infected persons could escape from the underwater base.I am the only help down there_ _. For_ _mankind_ _I'm sorry that I can`t be at your side..._ _But this is the fate I have to deal with_ , he thought, his mind slowly starting to fade.

Tiny bubbles came from his mouth, making their way towards the surface that seemed so far away. Webbing formed between the three claws of his right hand and the digits of his left human fingers, giving him more speed in the water. Fingernails fell off as small claws began to grow at his human fingers, black and sharp. He passed by a swarm of jellyfishes and found a hole in the seabed, without hesitation he swam inside.

Electricity lit up the water around him and allowed him to see through the darkness as he placed his feet on the stony ground. His heart throbbed painfully strong, he began to grow tired as he let himself float down through the water onto the ground of the hole. He didn't know what was happening when his body moved by itself. Claws sank into the sediment and held his body in place with the minimal current while his tail wrapped itself around his torso protectively leaving only a tiny space around his gills for them to still work in this position. He felt his heartbeat coming to a calm while his cells heated up within his body to keep the coldness of the depths of the ocean away. He felt his conscionsness slip away when everything around him was swallowed in the blackness ob his mind.

 

\--------

 

It was dark, the sun was down and the moon had taken its place in the middle of the sky. Deep in the ocean Piers woke up from where he was resting, his body still glowing and lightning up the water close around him. He could see that he still was in the hole in the sediment of the oceansground. His tail released its grip on his body and moved beneath him to push him up in the water. In an instant, his fingers spread out and moved along for a stronger push.

His tail had grown even longer and thicker, the fins on its back stretching higher than before. On the end of his tail the bones formed new spikes – their appearance similar to the shell of an underwater auger which often would be used by hermit crabs - between them there were fins too, working like some sort of webbing, sticking the spikes together. He could move the fins slightly when he concentrated on them. He hated it, he was losing more and more of his remaining humanity and worse of all we felt like a stranger within his new body.

He looked at his hands and realized how much they had changed. Now both of his hands had four big claws with blueish thick webbing between them. The webbing felt like thick leather that was surprisingly manoeuvrable . His skin on the rest of the body was hard, like armor plates that didn`t interfere with his movements . One claw of each hand formed something like a thumb. He opened his mouth in shock.

The movement of his mouth made him regret his decision to do so. Once he moved the muscles of his yaws, he could feel tissue and bone like structures that didn`t fit well with the feeling he usually had. His tongue felt strange, much bigger than before. Also, with the sensitive neurons at all sides of his tongue he could make out more teeth than he had originally expected. Actually, he could feel a second set of sharp shark-like teeth grown out right behind his actual line of theeth.

Additionally, his body seemed bigger than normal, where his stomach and chest used to be were large slits, blueish light shining within them as the larger featherly appendages moved with the water flow. More, smaller spikes grew on the rest of his body in between the armored plates. His feet had the same long claws as his hands, but only three and much bigger. Between the joints of his three toes there were webs whose shape resembled that of a large fin. He felt like a frog. But on the bright side, they allowed him to swim much faster.

His body was long, like that of a redback salamander. His tail was one and a half as long as his body, the fins on his back high and thick. He couldn`t see his face, but he could tell he was looking disgusting. His eyes burned as he clenched them shut. His mind was faint, but it was still there, somehow.

He could remember things, but not everything. The memories were disjointed, broken in tiny pieces like a puzzle he felt himself unable to put together. He couldn`t remember where he was born, about his childhood, what he exactly did before or who he really was. He knew his name and that he used to be a human, and was aware of the feelings overwhelming his massive body.

In the end, he was fortunate to still have a sense of personality, an affinity to himself. Or something like that, he wasn`t sure anymore.

He used his claws to crawl through the small hole outside into the ocean. His skin pressed against the rocks, causing them to break. Air bubbles made their way to the surface quickly. He took a deep breath – or what felt like it - and pressed his way outside.

The blueish colored parts of his body glowed, lightning up everything for him. He used his arms and tail to swim upwards, heading towards the surface. He wasn`t sure why he did it, a feeling inside of him told him to emerge on the surface, to locate where he was, to regain some memories.

He fought the fear inside of him, moving faster as he neared the surface and stuck his head out of the water. The cold fresh air hit his hot skin and made him shudder. He looked around, his tail moving underneath him to keep in place. He could smell the air, the sky was dark, the stars glowing in the night. His eyes sparkled at the view. It was so quiet, so peaceful, so...heartwarming. There was nothing but the dark sky and the endless ocean, mirroring the stars and the moon.

There was no horizon, no ending, just the endless beauty of the night. No new memories came to him. He didn`t knew what to do, fearing that he would lose everything he was, who he was. When he looked around, he finally began to feel alone, a very dark feeling, one he hated. He never felt it before, it began to scare him.

Where was he? Who exactly was he? What was he? What was he supposed to be? And what should he do?

Images of horribly deformed beings flashed his mind. They woke up his urge to track them and without mercy, smash them. A snort escaped his nostrils. He felt his stomach grumble from the loss of energy during the transformation.

 

It was time to go on a hunt. And he had a feeling for what he exactly was hunting..

 


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few changes and a new situation! I hope you guys like it ^^

His mutated lungs began to burn when he tried to pull oxygen into them. Breathing air had become impossible for him, causing him to continue using the gills he recently received. The feeling of the new process of breathing still was strange to him and he found himself still unable to control it completely. He concentrated on the tiny muscles along his gills and moved the armored scale-plates around the gills up before he felt the blueish appendages move of their own once the armor moved away, filtering the seawater.

It felt much more comfortable, the warm and soothing feeling flowing from his upper body to the rest of him, leaving his muscles alive with new energy. The high and thick fins of his back remained in the cold air, the blueish veins in them cooling the rest of his body and creating a strange sensation he never felt before.

He got used to the swimming in the water, the movements around him creating a relaxing pattern of sound and vibrations as he held his arms and legs close to his snake like body, which undulated from side to side, from the right to the left in a slow, rhythmic movement.

Small air bubbles churned up by his movements whirled around him and drifted to the surface. The fins down his back cut through the water like a knife, the streamlined form of his body allowing him to travel far faster and more efficiently than would have been possible for a human. After a point momentum took over and only minimal effort was needed to maintain his momentum. When he lifted his head out of the water he was moving so fast the wind caused his eyes to burn and he had to close them.

His tail wriggled behind him, the fins pushing the water to either side, churning the water into white and greyish eddies where he swam. He swam, he didn`t know what else he could do. He swam for a long time, diving down and resurfacing to take a look where he was. All around there was water, the big waves moving over the surface like rolled carpets. The stars and moon lit up the ocean, the water glittering in different colors. If he hadn't been losing more of his memory, all the things he had thought and learned throughout his life that had made him human, he would think of beauty.

He would have enjoyed the beauty, forgetting his fears as he swam onward. What he did notice was that his transformation wasn`t finished yet. Even with his whole body altered, nothing about him even reminiscent of the human form, there were things he could feel growing on and inside of him. There were two appendages that kept stinging right behind his thighs, on either side of the base of his tail. They were moveable, still short but he had some control over them. When he lifted them away from his body, out to either side the water pressure forced them into their place again, indicating that the muscles supporting them weren`t fully developed.

Somewhere nearby there was a sound which drew his attention very quickly. The sound was deep, he knew it from somewhere but he couldn`t place it. Images raced through his brain. Pictures he didn`t recognize anymore. He saw strange black metallic boxes, which continued moving quickly toward his direction. He saw a pipe, which turned with a high speed around its own axis. And he saw humans, the one thing he knew. Different memories of them, they all looked different, but he was unable to tell them apart. In his memories they laughed, ate, they ran and they cried.

There was a strange stick, fire shooting out of its end and he quickly opened his many eyes. Far away, even in the dark he could see the loud thing which was heading towards his direction. The pipe was turning around its axis, blocking the light of the stars. It was frightening him.

He didn`t hesitate to dive down, submerging his whole body to avoid being located by the humans coming his way. His fins warmed up in the saltwater, his tail swinging back and forth, his muscles straining to increase his pace. The weak light of the moon penetrated only a few meters below the surface before it was dark around him again. The blueish colored parts of his body began to glow with bioelectricity, giving him light to see. He couldn`t think as he used to when he stopped to watch the strange loud thing flying past him, heading out to the nothingness of the open ocean.

But still he could not shake the feeling that urged him to follow the thing. He ignored it, somehow knowing it would be dangerous, knowing that he could be hurt or even be killed. He stretched his legs and arms to the sides and pressed them backwards to push himself forward through the water. His tail and upper body began to move of their own, fastening his pace as he pulled the legs against his body and he resumed the undulating movements that carried him through the water. With the help of his glowing body he was able to see fishes in schools that parted to either side of him, passing him without being touched. Fishes of all shapes and sizes, varieties that he never could have imagined were seen by his curious eyes. In the water the soundwaves were different as in the air. They were a lot slower through the liquid. He couldn`t hear his own stomach growling, but he felt it.

He didn`t remember when he last ate something. His eyes rolled from the left to the right wildly, studying his environment and each possible food source. The schools of fish all around him would be perfect. 

And as he considered the situation he noted that there were more small fishes appearing in the weak blue light around him. He pushed his arms against the water, spreading the claws apart so that the webbing between them created drag that quickly brought him to a stop. He opened his mouth, the sharp teeth and long fangs finding a fish, stabbing easily into its skin like a knife through butter. He closed his mouth and instinctively shook his head, causing the fish to die immediately. It was the first time he had eaten in his new form and he found it to be a strange feeling.

He could still remember holding a knife and a fork, holding the food as he chewed on it, swallowing it down. He opened his mouth to release the dead fish, biting the upper part and tearing it apart. Instead of chewing it he bit down on it once, twice before he swallowed it down. He caught the other half and did the same thing. It tasted good though. His stomach didn`t ache as before when he resumed swimming. He decided to surface once again, changing direction with his hands he approached the surface.

This time when he tilted his head into the air he could see dark hills across the water. He had almost reached the land. The moon had moved across the sky so that it was almost touching its glittering reflection in the water.

But there was something that caught his attention and made him stop in his tracks. His interest in the land quickly vanished as soon as his eyes caught the sight of a swimming thing on the water at the shore. It was dark, but with the moons light it was enough for him to make up what happened at the shore in front of him in the distance. Tiny lights flashed through the darkness as some humanoid silhouettes seemingly jumped out of the swimming thing onto land. His sensitive new ears picked up noises and yells coming from the direction of the strangers.

With still a bit of uncertainty left, he started to move silently and slowly towards them. Damn curiosity! But he couldn`t help it.

The dark figures didn`t seem to notice his approach as they carried smaller and bigger boxes out of the swimming thing onto land where yet another metallic thing waited for them. His eyes focused at the outlines of the thing on land. Pictures of various colored boxes on spinning wheels with multiple forms flashed his mind. Vehicles….. He could be proud that he still knew some words.

He snapped his mouth shut once one of the figures let out a scream. A mixture of shock and fear dominated his feelings when he heard and saw the men pulling out those guns – the pain in his shoulder and arm coming back to life at the memory. But to his surprise, they didn`t aimed at him. They didn`t even look his direction. Instead, they aimed at something else coming out of the swimming thing. It was screaming loudly, pointing its large white claws and unnaturally sharp and long teeth toward them. It stumbled, heavily.

Its massive body – walking, more so wriggling on two thick legs – was covered with some thick and black slime with exposed bones and tissue. He couldn`t even tell if the thing had skin at all. Instead of eyes, two big deep and black holes covered most of its face – or what you could call a face. The bullets of the guns went right through the grotesque figure as it jumped on one of the human silhouettes. It teared up most of its face to reveal long sharp teeth growing out of the mouth in a mess.

The following screams and cries made him shiver and stop once more. That gruesome thing mercilessly tore the human being apart like a piece of paper. The soft wind carried the scent of fresh blood to him and he shut his mouth closed.

That simple act of horrific murder made him recoil – even though he didn`t call himself as one of the human beings anymore. The gruesome figure had no second chance to kill as a large gunshot blew its head off. The headless body fell forward onto the ground and laid there motionless. The people gathered around the vehicle before they stepped inside and moved away.

 

He quickened his pace and soon reached shallower waters. He felt the smooth sand under his feet as he swam around the shore, not daring to leave the water. He examined the area closely. He still could make out the dead bodies at the shore not far away from where he was swimming. His tongue stuck out and wriggled in the air, picking up and registering all the particles of scents. Although he had eaten not long ago, his stomach growled with the smell of fresh blood. Yet the thought about the taste and image of human meat alone made him uncomfortable.

His tail wriggled on the sand beneath him. He smelled the air, putting his chest into the water for his gills to work while his legs began to feel heavy beneath him. It was a familiar feeling to be walking and because of that he kept going. He reared up, giving him a better chance to watch over the land behind the beach. He looked down to look at the water as he saw something on its surface. In the water he could see his reflection, letting him to get his first look at himself.

He froze in place, able to see the many eyes that covered the front of his face. The two central eyes were larger and a different color than the slit-pupiled reptilian ones that surrounded them. The countless smaller eyes started directly behind the nostrils to and went back nearly to the corners of his mouth. A horn grew out of the top of his nose.

Smaller fins ran down the center of his head, sticking up like his hair used to. Even with his mouth closed two long, sharp fangs were visible. When he tilted his head to the side he could see outgrowths coming out of the sides of his skull with fins between them. He looked like a freak, a monster, not at all like what he'd expected.

Images of the gruesome creature tearing the human apart flashed his mind and didn`t let him go. A monster….. That word was fitting… He too felt a monster, a monster that felt hungry after smelling the blood of a dead human body. How much longer until he completely lost his mind? It scared him.

Unable to stand the sight of his own appearance, he slashed a clawed hand through the water. His legs carried him onto the beach, the dry sand warming up his feet. He thought it was the best if he pushed the bad thoughts away. He couldn`t allow them to hunt him every time. He looked around curiously and headed farther inland. His body felt strange when moving on land without having water around him. The wind seemed to dry the water on his scales. Damn curiosity... It brought him farther into the land, looking around and wondering about the high plants.

The air was filled with sounds coming from different animals, different things which were rustling because of the wind. It felt cold, but concurrently the ground was so warm, he really enjoyed that.

After a short while his muscles began to burn, his gills demanding more oxygen. Lifting his head he smelled the air and headed towards a box with wooden. There was a container, filled with water which he could locate pretty easily with the help of his newfound heightened sense of smell. He sped up until he reached the container. He pushed the container to the ground, allowing the water rushing out of the container and splashing against his gills. The water was different from the ocean. He jerked his head away, his nostrils closed while he kept his mouth shut. It smelled like stale rotten water. Nevertheless, he felt the need to drink. So he opened his mouth and took some sips, his face grimacing at the foul taste.

It was disgusting, sweet warm water, the seaweed in it ruined the taste. Saltwater tasted much better, but the water from the container worked. He couldn`t stop thinking about the disgusting creature. He wondered where it came from. Was it a being that shared the same fate like him? How long until he would change and hunt down humans like it did? How long until he would end like it?

He let himself fall to the ground, crawling his way back to the beach, dragging his tail behind him. He picked up his pace when he felt the warm dry sand underneath his feet, almost jumping into the salt water. His tail twitched behind him on the sand before it touched the water, the familiar feel of the waves guiding him. He ignored the corpses and dove into the deeper water at the end of the corals.

He focused on breathing while he dove down, disappearing in the darkness of the night. However, his explorations hadn't gone unnoticed as an old person just found the horrible corpses and noticed a large seacreature disappearing at the horizon.


	4. Ocean or Land?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite changed a lot in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and love a little bit action ;)

 

 

The sun was now high in the sky. The water near the shore was brightly lit, revealing different marine animals. His many eyes scanned each animal he passed by. Instinctively, he grasped for every animal that came close to his mouth. He would never forget the taste of that one animal. It was so slimy, no arms, no legs, no fins. It was only a mass of 'flesh' with small thin pieces of skin underneath it and it had been horrible. When he had grasped at it, tasting the disgusting mass which burned his tongue, he spat it out immediately. He grimaced, swimming even faster to pass these things. Because of the bad taste he didn`t wonder about the burning sensation in his mouth as well as his throat. It wasn`t easy to catch fishes, they were fast. But now he understood why it was so easy to gasp after these things.

It had been hours since his investigation on land, yet he still couldn`t forget about the gruesome scene. He quickened his speed, swimming through the shallow water, not knowing what he was searching for, why he was swimming faster and why he had the strong urge to go ashore. He lifted his head above water. The reflection of the bright sunlight forced him to squeeze his eyes shut for a short while before he could open them.

He saw the shore with its sand, earth and plants. Was there a forest in the background? He wondered about how far he had swum. Just a few hours ago there hadn't been any forests, only sand, earth and strange boxes with disgusting water. His legs stretched away from his body and he moved them forwards until he could feel the sandy ground underneath them. He remained in the water, looking curiously in the direction of the shore.

He found comfort in the images that the sights on the shore caused to rise in his mind. They were nice to see and the closer he got to the land, the more images he could see. They gave him a warm feeling, almost giving him the answers he needed. When he stopped and placed his feet and hands on the sand he looked once again at his reflection in the water, at his face.

Even though he did see his face only a day before, he still didn`t like what he saw. The mutations didn`t changed greatly, yet he didn`t feel less like a monster. He was used to a face with two eyes, a nose, two ears, hair and lips – always serious and pouting. He had to focus on the reflection of himself, not believing what he saw. He saw pictures in his head, pictures of strange creatures he thought he had fought against. 

Big creatures or small creatures with different forms. They were all disgusting and horrific. Normally he would see humans turning into something different, monsters. Like himself. He had difficulties accepting the reality of what his body turned into. That wasn´t him, he was losing himself not only in appearance but in mind too. He wasn`t the kind of person who gave up fast. He was able to count the eyes at first. One, two, three, four, five... Maybe twenty. Ten eyes on each side. The eyes had a different size, there were two main, big eyes which were surrounded by the smaller ones.

The pupil and eye colors were different. His right eye was a bright icy blue while his left main eye had a hazel color. The other eyes were reptilian, green and yellow mixed. Where his ears used to be were strange outgrowths, spikes. Between the spikes of differing lengths were fins. There were small tearsalong the fins. Since he no longer held his head under water, but in the air, he could see blood that flowed from the small gaps. He felt the tears getting slightly bigger, tearing the skin of his fins apart. It hurt a little, but the pain was no big deal compared to the pain he had to go through.

His chest hurt, a strange pressure building within. These twinges of pain rushed through his upper body. His veins felt as though molten heat was flowing through them, causing his insides to burn like hell. Perhaps this feeling was due to his skin not being fully developed. Here and there were open wounds on his body. When he turned his broad head to see the right side of his body he could see the raw muscle tissue of his right thigh.

The spikes, which grew from his sides, had left areas of injured tissue, the skin already growing to close the injuries. The revealed veins were pulsing along with his heartbeat painfully. He feared that the pressure within him would cause them to burst. The swellings under the skin were hard to miss. He wondered how long his changes would need until he finally recovered from whatever was happening to him.

Maybe that was what gave him such strong urge to go ashore, so his body could heal faster and better. Specifically his skin hurt when it came in contact with the saltwater. Without thinking he tried to take a breath, forcing air into his crippled lungs. His throat hurt as he began to cough and he quickly ducked his whole body into the water. He coughed out the water inside his lungs, trying to stop the burning in his throat while he focused on the gills` movements.

After a few moments he relaxed as the oxygen flowed through his body, letting the burning in is throat stop. He once again lifted his head again out of the water. He didn`t even need to turn his head to observe his surroundings. His eyes moved independently to capture every angle of view. He walked on the hot sand, dragging his tail with him as he entered the new world. The tough outgrowths on the bottom of his tail prevented it from getting injured. His legs and arms were long enough to hold his upper body above the land. The plants brushed against his body as he dragged himself further into the small forest. The ground was smooth and moist, soft beneath his paws.

He was lucky that the lungs he still had could help him breathe air. Nevertheless, it felt as if this would no longer be the case. He felt the changes taking place in his large, long body and he couldn't get rid of the feeling that his lungs would soon slowly say goodbye to him altogether - along with the ability to go ashore. A life inside the ocean would wait for him. While walking, he shouldn`t think about it too much as he already felt a headache coming. It seemed as if thinking would become too hard for him….

The information of the new green environment rushed through his brain. It all was so confusing. The new life, the mutation, the new feelings and the memories were hard to understand. He could only hope that his condition wouldn`t get worse. After a short time his legs and arms began to burn from the effort it took to walk on land. He wasn`t used to the gravity of the land with the new massive body that had neither the muscles to walk for long nor the stamina. He could feel himself getting weaker. His skin felt strange as well. The temperature of the air and the sunlight dried the surface of his skin slowly, causing his open wounds to burn, drying out. He could remember that animals could smell their environment, maybe he could smell water? He lifted his nose in the air andused his nostrils to pull in the air for smelling, the memories guiding his actions.

The temperature of the air and the sunlight dried the surface of his skin slowly, causing his open wounds to burn, drying out. He could remember that animals could smell their environment, maybe he could smell water? He lifted his nose in the air andused his nostrils to pull in the air for smelling, the memories guiding his actions. There was nothing but the scent of the forest, the moist ground and the faint scent of animals. While his eyesight was perfectly clear, enhanced even, his sense of smell was far worse. Even his hearing wasn`t as good as it should have been. Now he had two options: he could walk further into the forest, searching for water, or he could walk back into the ocean. The decision wasn`t hard, he quickly chose to walk back where he knew that there was water.

He dragged himself the way back into the saltwater. His body moved instinctively, his legs moved closer to his body while his muscles began to move for swimming. He was frustrated. He was so slow. He wanted to follow his will, yet he found himself unable to do so. He wanted to examine the shore, the land, everything. It felt like something pulled him deeper into the land. It felt like he had a task to fulfill.

As more he saw as more pictures appeared in his head. He couldn`t explain anything but he was determined not to become a monster like he witnessed. It was hard to think, it was hard to remember and it was hard to not lose control. When his head began to ache he decided to swim. His body reacted quickly as he swam along the shallow water of the shore. He didn`t think, he only swam while his body tried to recover for hours. 

When the sunlight faded, changing its colors to warm red and orange, he found himself reclining on the seafloor close to the shore. The water didn`t cover the high fins of his back and tail, he could feel the fins getting dry when he tried to move them, a strange and uncomfortable feeling. 

But that wasn`t all he could feel. Something touched his dried fins and as he lifted his head to look at that said thing he could see the outline of an animal, reaching its arms to his fins, touching and grabbing them. The picture burned in his brain, a monkey. Bubbles left his mouth when he growled slightly, getting to his feet. The monkey was obviously shocked as the strange giant fish appeared on the surface.

Piers watched the much smaller animal jumping on the branches of a tree, screaming loudly while it jumped up and down on a branch. If he could assess it properly, the creature was just as big as his head. He wondered why it wasn`t afraid of him. He watched it in interest, his tail moving back and forth behind him, stirring up the water. The monkey continued with its jumping and screaming at him from the tree, which he quickly got annoyed with. He knew that he couldn`t catch it so he turned to swim deeper into the ocean to get his dried fins into the water. To his dismay, a whole group of monkey soon appeared and copied the behavior of the previous monkey. They even gripped small branches and threw them towards the big fish. Probably for amusement.

It wasn't amusing for him, though.

The monkey followed him on the branches, jumping at the end of the tree to slap the fins. The touch burned, his new skin still very sensitive. Piers turned his head and lifted it out of the water to snarl at the monkey, showing his sharp fangs. The monkey wasn`t scared at all, it continued the slapping until the long tail appeared to hit it.

The monkey jumped aside and opened its mouth, making these screaming sounds again which caused his head to ache. The others soon followed its example and did the same. Now he got it, they were laughing at him. The moveable outgrowths of his tail wrapped themselves around a big branch and pulled it to the water.

The monkey jumped up and down, jumping at the tail to poke it, jumping on the branch to rustle it and grabbing sticks to throw after him while laughing. The others went a little too far. They jumped on the branches and poked his sensitive fins with sticks they broke off the trees. Piers let go of the branch, causing it to swing into the air. He wasn`t happy to see the monkeys still on the branches, laughing at his helpless and desperate attempts to catch one of them.

His chest burned, the swellings and veins underneath his skin throbbed along with his heartbeat as his body temperature increased rapidly. With his anger the sparks of bioelectricity danced on his skin, the blueish parts of his body glowing as he looked at the now surprised group of monkeys.

Yet, the new appendage of the big fish didn`t stop the monkeys to continue their actions. A few of them jumped near the trees of the surface closer to the large sea creature and continued to throw things at it. A large yelp escaped his wide mouth when one of the monkeys threw a sharp piece of wood at him that pierced the sensitive skin of his dorsal fin.

Furious and without able to clear his mind, he used a large amount of energy to jump out of the water with the half of his body towards the trees. Landing inside the branches of the trees that were thick enough to carry his weight he managed to grab one of the shocked monkeys with his mouth. Snapping his yaws closed, the poor group had to witness one of their youngest being crushed in between those large set of teeth while they fled into all directions.

Blood smeared the leaves as he let himself fall back into the shallow water again, his teeth covered with the red liquid when he choked out the upper half of the animal. His body moved on its own when it caught the half within seconds and swallowed it down before he landed on all fours. He heard the screaming getting more erratic when the monkeys stopped fleeing and jumped up and down in safer distance. No one dared to come closer by now.

His multiple eyes glared at them.

He let out a loud growl, seeing a bright blue light around his mouth as the monkeys finally jumped away, disappearing into the forest. He closed his mouth while his tail flickered behind him in satisfaction. He won, that was all that mattered - he won.

 

Yet once he saw the blood on the surface slowly fading while it mixed up with the salty water, his mind seemed to work again. His movements of the tail stopped as the bad feeling kicked in in full force. He realized that he didn`t hesitate killing off a monkey – a pretty young one for that matter. He didn`t even knew what he was doing until he swallowed the poor thing down.He had to realize how easy it was for him to completely lose it.

It scared him.

What would happen if he met humans?

What if someone did anger him?

Would he lose control and….eat a person?

He didn`t noticed how strong and fast his heart beat became at those thoughts. He looked around and saw that no mammal was near him anymore. He couldn`t blame any of them, though getting eaten by predators was pretty normal for them. Yet, he felt guilty and lost.

A loud sound snapped him out. Moving his body into the river fork he noticed a large boat at the horizon heading to the eastern shore. A large cloud of smoke left it and covered the sunset. He dove down to cover most of his head and body and kept his eyes over the surface to watch the boat. His tail moved instinctively and helped him to swim smoothly inside the water. His nostrils moved and picked up the faint scent of ash.  
  
As closer he got, as more he could see and as more dangerous it became for him. He had to be careful to not being spotted by one of the humans working on the boat. Fortunately for him, the sea wasn't very rough back then. It was easier to watch carefully in the distance. It turned out that the boat wasn`t a boat - but a cargo ship of gigantic dimensions.

The forward part of the ship cut the small waves of the ocean like butter as it approached the coast at relatively high speed. Strangely enough, the ship did not steer in the direction of civilization - as it was supposed to. On the contrary, it turned away from the coast and continued in a different direction. His multiple eyes concentrated on the happenings of the ship. He didn`t miss the large boxes placed on it.

Constructed of solid steel, they contained something - impossible to see from the outside. Scratching noises came out of the locked cages and could indicate something bigger inside. The people seemed used to those sounds coming from the large cages as they continued their work without even bothered by them.

Curiosity controlled his movements and he found his body moving closer, possibly too close. He narrowed his twenty eyes and noticed black slime coming out of some of the smaller containers. It was then when it hit him right away. That ship probably wasn`t a normal ship. It contained something pretty dangerous. Something that could be used for some very bad things. That feeling made him stop.

The people on board suddenly yelled loudly and started running around and getting armed. He froze in fear. They had spotted him!

His tail splashed onto the surface behind him when his body made a 180 degree turn. To his horror he saw multiple flying things heading right at his direction. How could he miss the loud sounds by those? His eyes widened in shock when they started to fire.

Large rockets – faster than a human eye could follow – were sent towards him. Diving down quickly, he avoided being hit by one of them. Soon enough, a large explosion went off behind him where the ship had been. The water wasn`t deep enough for him to dive down fully as the environment around him lit up with fire and flashes. Keeping his focus, he swam against the current flow coming from the explosions. He avoided burning and exploding debris falling from the sky into the water, missing his massive body by mere inches.

Resurfacing with his head first he realized the big ship crushing and breaking in two large pieces – with the giant front half falling his way. Wriggling his tail and back, he managed to dodge the cages – one at least as big as one of the flying objects - falling off the half. Using the sinking cages he placed his arms and legs on the material and walked on top of them as his tail pushed away the screaming creatures that broke through their cages that broke out during the explosions.

The forward part of the ship fell on the water and shattered cages and other objects in the process. He could hear screams silencing and bones cracking while people and their caged creatures were squeezed by the wreckage in the process. At the very last moment he managed to jump to the side before his rear part of the body crushed together with a smaller cage under the wreck.

The waves from the wreck helped him to swim to the side at a greater speed and avoid the other missiles fired by the attackers. By now, the entire area was covered with fire, burning debris, screams and explosions. He took a moment on one of the bigger cages to rest his burning muscles and looked around to see those slimy creatures attacking the very people that held them captive. The same creatures he saw on the ashore that morning.

He snapped back into reality when one of the creatures attacked his rear end and sank its large teeth deep into his right thigh. An uncomfortable feeling crawled up his spine. Hissing out he turned and his first thought was to use his fangs to finish the thing off. But his mind quickly changed his movements and he used his right hand to dig its massive claws into the creatures head before he tore it apart. Seeing other creatures breaking through their damages cages and heading his way, he quickly jumped back into the water.

As soon he did, he noticed that the greyish slime on the other part of the wreckage grew and covered most of the ship and people. The screams grew louder when more and more creatures emerged from the slime and attacked the living they could find. It was a sight that no one could bear, not even those being used to such gruesome things. Not even a monster like he was could watch without having a problem with their stomaches. Well, not with a still working mind.

An overwhelming pain finally distracted his mind as he felt his body fly aside. He landed on the remaining wreck with a loud bang and had to realize that his side was hit by one of the missiles. A large hole was on his right side, bringing out his mutant white ribs - along with some larger organs. The gaping wound was covered with extremely thick blue and thin red blood.

In pure shock he watched one of the helicopters heading his way with some people inside aiming for the other creatures that slowly covered everything that swam at the surface in their slime. Obviously those attackers saw him as a threat like those monsters. He tried to stand up but couldn`t move his right leg. In addition, his right arm didn`t seem to respond to him either. Growling in frustration, he used his tail to swipe away the oncoming creatures attracted by his blood.

He needed no intelligence to notice that he was in a rather unfortunate situation. More shots rang through the air and hit the creatures right away. He could also feel some of them hitting his dorsal fin and tail. The pain caused his brain to switch on survival mode as the blueish blood started to glow when sparks of bioelectricity danced through his veins. They activated the whitish organs in between his exposed rips, which started to glow and grew against his ribcage painfully. His muscles responded on their own and pushed him on his legs.

A flaming pressure slowly built up in his chest as the blue light from his body turned into a shining white. With one blow, he released the built up pressure in big blueish flames coming out from his throat that burned down the creatures in a short distance. The process of spouting fire burned his internal organs painfully and caused him to stop once the pressure in his chest was gone.

It was then when he had to feel that his mutations still weren`t completed. By the simple act of defending himself, his body did hurt itself in the process. Whitish smoke left his gaping wound and nostrils as he took a moment to collect his thoughts again.

He couldn`t remember what just happened. But whatever he did – it got the helicopter to distance itself more from him as it flew away. But it didn`t worked for the rest of the helicopters. In the opposite – Now he had all attention attracted on himself. The creatures seemed to have no person left which they could attack. They chose to turn their attention to him.

Gritting his teeth together, he ignored the pain of his legs and wound and slowly pushed his body towards the water again. Although his body was very weakened and not yet fully mutated, he was still able to survive and even move, leaving behind large traces of blood and grime. He stopped at the edge of the wreckage where the slime still couldn`t move and prepared for the jump into the burning water below.

In front of him, a much larger red colored military helicopter  with the large white letters `TerraSave`moved in eye level of him. He froze and watched as the helicopter turned its side to him to reveal three people inside. One man – suited with a black military outfit, helmet and a shotgun, a younger woman also dressed in a similar way and a woman dressed in casual clothes. Her red hair was wrapped in a ponytail and she had a grenade launcher in her hands, looking at him in a mixture of disgust and fighting spirit.

He hissed and moved himself up in a threatening manner with his outgrowths sticking out from his body and his tail swinging high in the air, its sharp ends spread out for a fatal strong attack. The three persons inside the helicopter seemed to ready themselves as they aimed their guns right at his head.

His eyes narrowed at the red haired woman only a few meters away from him, the wind blowing from the main rotor limiting his movements. The woman gave him a triumphantly smirk before she aimed at his tail and fired her gun. The grenade exploded at the spikes of his tail and tore through flesh and bones. His tail was thrown behind him to the ground in brute force and made him cry out in an unnatural shriek. The pressure of the explosion convulsed through his body and he lost his balance. He landed on his side – the good side – and pulled back his wounded tail to himself in protection.

He couldn`t take the time to observe the damage done by that woman when he heard a click coming from her gun followed by triumphantly compliments of the other two persons that watched her attack. Placing his hands and feet on the material properly again, he felt a scaring fury showing up again. It made his stomach boil and heated up.

He rose to his feet again and made the military people concentrate on him once again. The redhaired woman smirked.

“What a monster…. Watch out and be careful. Aim for the weakened spots” she ordered with a professional voice.

His eyes started to glow dangerously along with the sparks dancing on his scales and wounds. Large bolts of lightning escaped his wounds and burned the air, crackling and hitting everything close to him. He rose his head up and released dark smoke from his nostrils, the anger coming out with loud deep growls. His gills closed themselves fully, the armored plates protecting them from any harm.

“A fighting spirit” he heard one of them say.

He lifted up his tail once more and heard the redhead screaming out to fire. Raising his arms, the intact armored scales protected him from the bullets fired by the guns of the other two while he built up more pressure within his ribcage once again. He didn`t miss the redhead firing her dangerous weapon again and reacted this time. Using his bioelectricity, he was able to hit the grenade before it would touch his scales. It exploded in between them and created a huge shockwave that pushed away the helicopters by mere meters while the claws of his feet kept him on place, ready for his own attack.

“SHIT! You hurt?” the readhead asked as she watched her comrades steadying themselves at the walls of the helicopter that steadied itself in the air.

They had no more time to react as the creature in front of them stood up on two legs and seemingly readied itself to release the pressure that pumped up its chest three times its original size. The three sets of eyes grew wide at the unexpected powerful attack.

With one move, he released the built up pressure in a giant wave of red fire coming out of its widely opened mouth. His back arched while his front legs touched the ground to counter the pressure. The helicopter flew to the side, but not enough to not get hit by the immense heat of the creatures`fire. The people acted quick and jumped off into the saving water as the fire burned the half of the helicopter down.  

The helicopter sank to the water and crushed into one of the sunken cages, causing it to explode. The shockwave sent large waves to the people that desperately held onto debris to not being carried away by one of the massive waves which would end in suffocation underneath the trapped wreckage underwater.

His legs slipped as he fell forward and needed a moment to catch air and cool his overheated burning organs. The surroundings around him seemed blurry and he had to concentrate hard not to faint. That would mean his certain death. After a few seconds, he shakily stood up and noticed the people still alive and swimming towards the shore. His main eyes focused on the readhead that glared at him in sheer hatred. She knew that being in the water like this would mean that they were easy prey for the large creature that just killed off their pilot.

Anger rose in him again when he saw that glare of the woman. But something awoke in him. Something new. Guilt and sadness filled his pained chest when he saw the destruction and the near death of that woman. The woman that seemed familiar now. The woman…he thought he should know from somewhere.

His eyes grew wide in shock at what he did. He took in a few shaky breaths and felt his heartbeat quicken at the realization. What if he attacked the ones that were close to him as a human being? The same fury that made him kill and eat the poor monkey came out and almost forced him to finish off a person he was familiar with.

He couldn`t stand this anymore. With closed eyes, he jumped off the wreckage and used the little energy he had left to swim away from the scenery. He did stop once in the distance and saw the people gathering at the shore – together with the three persons that he stood against.

He reached the deeper water and quickly dove down to avoid being located by the remaining helicopters still flying around the area in search for any mutated creature. He already had lost too much blood and the water didn`t help him. Near the brink of passing out he swam as deep as he could like he did when he jumped off the escape pod to hide somewhere deep in the ocean.

But he didn`t came far as the bloodloss forced his brain to shut down and his mind fell into darkness with his body stopping to move and let itself drifted away by the water flow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Claire Redfield joins the fight!   
> And who were the people from the ship? Black market traders for B.O.W. products or a whole new organization involved into Bioterrorism? Well, those slimy creatures do seem pretty threatening.  
> What else will our mutated Piers face? And where the heck is Chris?
> 
> Story will be continued, wait and read the following chapters coming out soon!


	5. Memories Coming Back

 

The sun's rays shone through the green-blue colored seas into the depths far away from the reefs of the shallow waters. Small bubbles of air emerged from the deep floating seaweed and burst at the surface. Life began to stir within the water. Fish of different shapes, sizes and colors swam around - always looking for food, always looking for the best hiding places or sun spots in shallower waters.

 

Within the depths, a larger marine creature stirred awake. Its tail, the end of which was covered with bark and newly formed scales, moved carefully and lightly in the water. Further bubbles came out of the huge mouth, rising and far away. Contrary to his expectations, he survived the night and woke up in a head start near the coral reefs at a depth of about 30 meters - where the water took on different colors and was filled with pure life. The largest underwater plants climbed up to the sun.

His whole body still felt stiff from the pain shooting through his nerves at every movement he made. But the virus was strong enough to partially heal his side that was covered in the thick blue crusts from the thick blood of the wound. Newly formed skin had formed where his exposed flesh and bones once had been, already developing new spikes and armored plates. He still was very vulnerable but he knew it wouldn`t take too long for his wounds to completely heal.

He carefully swam ahead, elegantly avoiding sharp rocks and corals. The fishes didn`t bother him, not even the small crustaceans whose scissors tried to reach for him again and again. At the surface he lifted his large head out of the water into the air to explore his surroundings. His curiosity almost did cost him his life last night. It dawned on him how stupid it was to swim to this ship just to satisfy any curiosity or deep-seated urges. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

His eyes scanned the environment before he could finally identify any danger. He discovered a vast coral reef of huge dimensions. No land in sight, no island, no matter how small. Only shallow water. A world far away from any human intervention.  He felt his gills draw in more water, filter it and expel it again. He would stay here to regain his strength.

Today it wasn`t a good day for him. Now five days passed, or rather he had counted the sun and moon rise and set five times. He already left the place he stayed to heal up. It had been like paradise, but it didn`t give him what he wanted – answers. He couldn`t find out who he was or what he would be. It couldn`t give him a future. He dived through the darkness of the deep ocean, the bioelectricity letting his body glow like a lightbulb. It seemed that his body heightened its resistance to its own bioelectricity. The heat wouldn`t cause him pain like it used to. He also gained more control over the sparks and lightnings leaving his body. He knew how to concentrate on the source of the heat and how to release the perfect amount of electricity. He appeared at the water surface and there he could see only water. Nothing, there was nothing.

Small schools of fish always met him, swimming around him and avoiding being touched. Through the darkness and coldness of the water, they could feel the intense heat of the glowing parts of his body. He was their source of warmth, their source of food since the smallest of animals would crave the heat near his body, but he also was their predator. Giving life and warmth, but also being death itself.

When he moved his head to the side and attempted to catch one of the fishes, they quickly swam away from him but keeping near enough that he was aware of them. He got used to neighborhood. Most of the time he ignored his neighbors and swam further in one direction in hope that his feelings and innermost desires would lead to his goal.

Catching individuals out of shoals of fishes was nearly impossible when being alone. He had to learn that lesson. But he found a solution. As more fish gathered around him and swam lazily in his river, the higher the chance of other predators showing up. Usually, it wouldn`t take long for a shark to come into the picture.

Which already happened.

He felt his stomach aching and growling after he spotted a group of sharks slowly getting closer as he stretched his arms and legs to the sides, the web between his fingers stopping the flow of the water when he abruptly stopped in place, pushing his lower legs back into the water in order to swim forward to the group. The fishes around him seemed to calculate his moves, swimming after him to keep in the safe zone. He gritted his sharp teeth together as he swam after one of the sharks when the group also split up. It was very difficult to get one of them. The sharks were clearly more agile than him.

He needed different techniques to finally get one. He snapped after some fishes around him and was able to bite one. One bite caused serious and fatal injuries to the fish, so that they fell motionless in the water when he released them. Once the blood spread through the water, the sharks were attracted to come closer. While the sharks were mostly easily distracted by blood and fish parts, he left the halves of the smaller fish to the water and snapped for the sharks approaching the prey. After several attempts he finally managed to catch a larger shark that was at least 3 meters long. Like the fish, he also bit the shark into several pieces before he pulled them out of the water and devoured them in a piece.

As always, his stomach didn`t ache anymore but he felt full. He still had to learn a lot. What he knew was just enough to satisfy the hunger, but not enough to get rid of it. With his hunger satisfied, his mind could focus on the more important tasks. He wanted to find land, even if it was uncomfortable. He missed the familiar feeling of the ground touching his feet. He missed the sounds of the wind, of the plants, different animals he didn`t even know. It was what he did in his whole life which he wanted to get back. Staying in the water wouldn't change his current situation. He would ge lost and gradually give himself more and more to the life as an infected creature in the sea.

In the ocean, there was nothing but water, darkness, maybe the sun shining through the surface, some fishes which he quickly grew bored of. But it drove him crazy. He had always been a busy man before, boredom was his enemy. When he had nothing to do but to swim through the water, he tried hard to concentrate and use his brain. It wasn`t easy with headaches. His skull felt like it would explode in a thousand pieces of bone when he tried hard to think.

Out of boredom, he would swim sharp circles, able to look at his body, beginning from his stomach to the tip of his long tail. It was the only thing he could do, watching his changings when he had nothing left to do. The skin had thickened in places, especially where his wounds had been. Between some of them spikes had grown out. They weren`t moveable, unfortunately and he would turn his body to see the lower part of himself and the spikes would dig into the still developing skin of his shoulder and neck.

He would stop the movements and turn around to free the spikes from his skin as tiny wisps of blood trickled out of the fresh wounds. It stung, but didn't hurt too badly. Obviously, he wasn`t able to turn down to look at his lower body. The strange growths he thought of as leg-fins, were fully developed by now. It was fun to experiment with them. He moved them to the sides like actual legs and felt his pace speed up in the water. So they were like the fins of whales or sharks?  Each time he thought of them his mouth would water.

He pushed his actual legs and fin like legs back in order to move faster through the water. As he dove into the deeper ocean, he moved his upper and lower jaw together. His teeth perfectly matched to each other, his tongue was thick but the feeling of its split moveable tip was different. What the hell would change next? Would he change into a giant snake with legs and fins? As if he didn`t already embody that.

And as if that was not enough, he could feel a strange tickling sensation inside of his jaws, right behind the actual teeth, as if small spikes would soon grow out of the flesh there. When he slid his tongue over said places he could feel the familiar feeling of sharp teeth. Great, die he grew even more teeth than he already had?

The sight of something very large disrupted his investigations. He stretched his legs and fins to the sides to stop in place, looking against a big wall that was covered with countless fronds of seaweed and tiny shellfishes. His eyes went wide with curiosity, sparkling when he got closer and carefully looked around. He decided to ignore the colorful fishes and strange creatures with big shells when he swam around the huge wall. Due to his bioelectricity, he could light the strange thing up. It was slimy when he touched it with his hand, the claws digging into the hard metal with an uncomfortable feeling. It had strange markings, fences and on the roof there was a huge wreckage of a ship. Ropes drifted in the current , flying in the dark water. He swam to the things that looked like small pipes to  him, which were covered with life. He couldn`t hold his curiosity back as he licked the greenish creatures from the pipes. He wrinkled his nose at the disgusting taste and moved away from the pipes.

The wreckage got his attention now as he moved closer, pushing the tip of his nose against it, sniffling the strange scent of rotten metal and wood. He was almost frightened as the door opened due to his strength. He backed off and watched it closely as it closed again. A door! The corners of his mouth moved a bit back in a smile as he pushed his head harder against the door to fully open it. The room was dark, lit only by the glowing fins on the top of his head as he tried to force his body through the narrow door. He lowered his fins  to get inside, pushing against the doorframe. The gills quickly closed themselves instinctively. His tail flickered behind him in frustration, hitting some of the small pipes, which broke at the touch and fell down to the ground. He placed his paws on both sides of the doorframe and looked inside the room. There were so many different familiar things that he had seen in his past. The steering wheel was still intact, rotted by the saltwater. Fishes were swimming in the small room, eating the greenish seaweed from the walls. Sand and dirt covered the ground and different things of wood and metal.

Dirty and old rotten paintings seemed to be fixed at the walls. It seemed like one of these very old ships that sunk in the early nineteenth century. The water around this old ship tasted like rotten metal, he didn`t liked it. But this fact didn`t stopped him to look closer at the paintings and rotten mechanical things in the room. Pictures flooded though his head, causing his headache to get more intense. He clenched his many eyes shut, shaking his head. It felt like more and more memories would come back to him as he explored more of the shipwreck.

He pulled his head out of the door, shaking his head and opening his eyes to examine the rest of the wreck. He swam to the markings, frowning when he saw the letters. "A...K... Central America" it read. Once again, memories came back to him, although broken pieces he still needed to put together correctly. He lowered his head to his chest, holding it with his hands as he clenched his eyes shut at the upcoming headaches, screaming through the water. Air bubbles came out of his mouth, rising towards the surface. The intense headaches took a lot energy and after a while they caused him to lose his consciousness. He drifted through the water, not moving.

 

....

 

He found himself looking at his hands, actual hands, human hands. His eyesight was limited with only two eyes. His breathing increased as he looked around in a panic. He had clothes on him, military clothes. The scarf around his neck felt warm and comfortable. He looked at the different people, who all wore almost the same clothes as him. They were talking to each other, holding their weapons in their hands as they walked forwards. Now he noticed that he was walking too. It was cold, the snow covering the ground and houses around them. He could see his breath in the air as he heard a deep familiar voice talking to him.

 

"Hey Piers, are you okay?"

 

He turned to look at the old familiar face of that man, who used to be very protective. He frowned, looking at the concerned features of that face. He tried to remember how to speak, opening his mouth but he only began to cough. It felt so strange to have no teeth disrupting the movements of his yaw.His tongue felt strange too. The man laughed and thumped his back carefully.

 

"You should never stay in a smoke cloud of a bomb again."

He frowned, still staring at the man without giving him a reply. The man cocked an eyebrow,

 "What's wrong? I`ve never seen you like this before, you always use to be focused and concentrated, not confused as hell."

He stopped with coughing and opened his mouth once again to say something, letting his breath flow through the vocal cords when the men in front of them caught his attention.

"Sir, we`re almost there. We received the information about mercenaries and rebels around the city of Edonia. The government is still evacuating the city, we should hurry."

He closed his mouth and felt the older man poking his shoulder with his elbow, starting to run towards the big city. He frowned and followed them, the familiar feeling of his boots hitting the ground each step while he ran after them. Yet he couldn`t follow what they had said.

His lungs burned due to the coldness of the air and needed oxygen. He almost forgot the feeling to breathe the air with healthy human lungs, it was far more comfortable than breathing air with crippled mutated lungs. His whole body felt different than his mutated one, more comfortable, more familiar. Still, the missing limbs like the tail and fins irritated him a bit. They were pretty useful once you get used to them.

They stopped when a bomb hit the ground near to them. They jumped aside and he mirrored their movements, jumping to his left as the bomb exploded, the smoke covering the place around them. It surprised him that the loudness of the explosions didn`t affect him. He quickly stood up again and followed the other men into the city. Their combat boots hit the rocky, split ground hard. The surroundings around them seemed to blur as the fire and explosions expanded, slowly illuminating everything in the red light.

They stopped when mutated people jumped out of their hiding place towards them and attacked. He instinctively grabbed his weapon – a sniper rifle - that was attached to his back as he watched the men shooting the strangers, killing them. He froze in place as blood flowed out of their wounds as they fell to the ground, screaming and burning to death.

The old man ran to the others, punching them to the ground and kicked their heads with his foot. The scent of blood filled the air when he felt his own heartbeat quickening in his chest. His body heat rose and he couldn`t breathe through his lungs anymore. He fell to the ground and started struggling against his own body. He watched in horror as a monster appeared in front of him, wrapping long insect like arms around him and opening its giant worm mouth with hundreds of tiny sharp teeth to devour him.

 

....

 

He drew his legs and arms close against his body when he moved his tail from side to side, gliding through the currents in the water. He resurfaced. When his eyes slowly got used to the light he opened them fully and looked around, this time he found himself near huge cliffs and rocks. The waves were strong, guiding him towards the rocks as he moved along with them, wriggling his body around the stones to avoid getting hurt by their sharp edges.

He eyed his environment curiously and swam along the cliffs, always careful and aware of his surroundings. He needed a lot more energy to swim against the strong waves and currents of the water. When the water wasn`t deep enough for him to swim, he used his legs to practically walk on the rocks in the water. He walked for a time, looking around curiously, his many eyes rolled to the sides. His feeling led him in this direction, into the unknown.

He stopped when he saw people in the water, swimming around and laughing. He walked to the edge of the rocks and looked behind them, able to see a big beach filled with countless people. The familiar feelings of curiosity, affiliation and love filled his chest, but the same time he felt uncomfortable when the memories about the attack came back. It actually scared him a bit that there were people around – after everything he had gone through. He had luckily retained a bit of his memories back from his human life, but at the same time he lost almost all of them. The memories of the attack almost a week ago, however, were still fresh in the memory.

He didn`t know what to do, how to behave.

Did he need help? Would they even help him, or put him down? Those people didn`t seem to belong to the ones that wounded him. Yet, he knew they would be scared of him once he would show himself. They would scream and get those military people that would - without question – hunt him to death. The unwelcomed fear of bullets rose as he backed off again, hiding behind the rock. His heartbeat quickened, throbbing with incredible speed against his ribcage.

But not only that, he felt something different throbbing behind his heart with the same speed. It seemed to be once of the sources that formed tiny sparks on his skin as he turned to look at his lower body.

He frowned and took a last look at the beach before he started to walk back to the deeper water in order to dive again.

 

He opened his many eyes in shock, breathing fast while his heart throbbed painfully against his ribcage. He looked at his hands to find paws with claws and scales

He sighed and tried to calm down while placing his right hand on his chest right above his heart. This was the first time he had dreamed about something since his transformation. His first nightmare. Had it something to do with his explorations of the shipwreck? Or was it a sign that his human mind fought back its memories?

The water was cold while his body was heating up due to the electricity building up inside of him. His insides were still aching and stinging from the wounds, but the pain had faded in the last few days. He looked around to find out that he wasn`t in the deep ocean anymore, but near shore. How the hell did he manage to get to this place? He blacked out didn`t he? Or did something else move his body here? Or did he just lose his memories of swimming towards land?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!   
> I am so glad that some still read my story and are happy for the remake ^^ I hope you guys like it!   
> And also I wanted to thank you for the kudos!

 

It was more than two weeks ago since he saw the people on the beach. He stopped to count the times that the sun rose or sank to open the way for the moon and the many stars. Even after this long he could feel his body changing. The mutations hadn`t stopped yet.The last days were the worst. He always swam near the shore and kept himself ready to leave the water. However, he couldn`t bring himself to do so because of the bad experiences he had already had with humans in their short lifespan as an infected creature. His body had fully healed by the time, he couldn`t feel any pain or growing tissue on his right side and tail anymore. Yet, he couldn`t forget about the pain or the fight.

He was sure as a human being he already gathered enough experience with traumas - both physical and mental. But that was something else. As a human being, as a soldier, he was trained for years to endure and survive exactly these traumas without showing any weaknesses. On the contrary - they made him stronger and hardened his emotions.

In a strange way, it pulled him to the land. He couldn't let it out of sight. Beneath the ocean he was always bored, not knowing what to do. Was it normal for an animal that was supposed to live its whole life underwater to feel this way? He still could think, he could remember a bit more than before and he had the feeling as if the memories came back in time – but always when he was near the shore and could watch what happened on land.

Why couldn`t he live like an ordinary animal? Thinking only of sleeping, hunting, eating and drinking? The basic instincts of surviving. Without worries, without fear of the future, without any terrible thoughts in which he commits cruel atrocities or someone captures him and torments him for an indefinite time. Why could he feel boredom? Why was he always so damn curious about the new things? About what else he could see? Why were these pictures always flooding through his head?

They changed as well as his 'dreams'. Why did he dream? Was that normal for an animal?

In a strange way, he felt like he was something different. Different from humans and animals. He found out that he could make 'smart' decisions.

There was that day he had to eat that damn seashell. There wasn`t anything else to eat. He couldn`t break it with his teeth or muscles of his jaws. Even when his claws failed, he had been able to come up with something different. Knowing what he had to do, he searched for the perfect stone for him to carry to that giant seashell. He managed to grab the stone and bring it to the seashell. The shell, his prey was as big as his head, maybe bigger. With his many eyes he could assess it, but not perfectly. So he grabbed the stone and smashed the thing. Once, twice and in the third time he broke it. The meat was very tasty. He had to admit that he really loved the slimy, smooth meat. What he didn`t liked was the hard thing inside of the meat. When he closed his mouth and bit down hard it broke three of his teeth. It was painful, very painful. He spat the round thing out of his mouth, his loosened and broken teeth as well. Luckily, his teeth grew again.

But on the other side, he couldn`t walk around on two legs – he couldn`t even walk properly on land. He couldn`t communicate like humans or more advanced species. He still acted instinctively most of the time. Although he - for a marine creature and an infected, brainless monster - needed his remaining, partly human intelligence to survive and is more and more thinking about his own existence, he could see himself neither as a human nor as an animal. He became something else - the C-virus made him something else. And it was his task, no, his fate, to find out what would become his task, his path in life.

During the following months, he went more often to the shore, out of the water. At the beginning, it was only for a short while because he needed his muscles to grow used to walking on land and supporting his whole body weight. Unfortunately, however, he found that over time his mutated lungs disappeared completely. He was able to go ashore and move on the sand for a certain limited time without having contact to the water, but during this time he could no longer absorb oxygen.

Strange, because his act of smelling hadn't changed much. Still his nose sucked in the air to perceive certain particles. But his sense of smell became weaker - so he had to learn to use his tongue synchronically to smell. Learning to flicker the snake-like tongue wasn`t a big problem. His instincts helped him to track down food when hungry and to pick up certain gardens by means of the lark. Controlling his new outgrowths on the side beneath both nostrils was much worse. They were small, but seemed to grow and didn`t reached their full length yet. At their ends were small needle-shaped rigid spines. What they were for, he couldn't find out yet. He simply didn't know how to use them. And if he was honest to himself, he didn`t want to use them. Remembering more about his past and becoming more like the person he once had been, he didn`t want to risk taking a step further towards being a monster. He wanted to be as normal as possible – if it even was possible.

Well, back to the walking on land thing: The air was too dry for his skin, or really his scales. They dried out very quickly in the hot air, which caused an unpleasant sensation on his skin. Each time he went on land the itching quickly overcame him. With the spikes in the way, he couldn`t scratch the itching parts of his body. His eyes began to burn in the air, his fins felt like they would tear apart. So he always had to go to the water again, diving down to soothe the unpleasant sensations.

After weeks of trying it again and again his body slowly got used to the conditions of the land. The tiny pores between the scales seemed to save the water beneath them, adapting to the new circumstances. He could close his gills and move without oxygen for a little while. In these days, he felt something growing inside of his tail. Whatever it was, he felt like he could save the water inside of it. Probably to dampen his scales or even to filter oxygen out of the saved water.

Every time when he focused on the strange organs within his tail, he felt the water from them making its way through his body into his closed gills, and back. It was like breathing inside of his body. It wasn`t comfortable, but he could survive on land. It always surprised him how fast the C-virus could change his body in order to adapt to new environmental influences. He decided to use it for his advantage.

So finally, after hard training and a strong will, he could walk longer on land and examine the area. His many eyes sparkled with curiosity as he examined everything that came in his way. With each new experience he made, he regained more of his memory. Within this short time on land he could name the pictures that always flooded through his head. He knew what he saw, he knew what he had to do for hunting and he knew where he could find his life-bringing water.

Sweet water of the lakes wasn`t tasty, but it brought him the badly needed oxygen.

Once he didn`t see the ocean again for days, neither drinking, breathing saltwater, nor swimming in it, his skin changed. The scales hardened and changed their color. They fit in the environment with their color. Although he reached a length of more than a dozen meters, where not a single predator could harm him, the virus focused on his skin cells and camouflaged his body depending on the environment. This enabled him to disguise himself very well without being seen, which greatly facilitated the hunting and exploring. The poor animals didn`t know what was hiding amidst the trees before they were killed with incredible speed.

Animals with fur weren`t as tasty as fish but as long as they satisfied his stomach, he was happy with that. The problem was that he always was hungry. He ate countless times in a day. For that reason he was not very picky. Frogs, small salamanders, birds, snails or rodents were always welcome. Bigger animals like deer or boar were a bit more difficult to hunt. While improving his hunting skills he learned how to use his body. For example, he never knew that he could use the liquid of his stomach that always burned inside of him. It worked like acid, breaking down even the hardest stones.

He knew he needed to learn how to use his new body in order to someday find a way to get his old human body back. He didn`t like it, but he never really liked anything as a human being. He could be the best driver, the best sniper that never missed a shot, the fastest sprinter. He was always dissatisfied and trained for better results.

 

The sunlight forced him to narrow his eyes as he stood up from the moist loamy ground in the shadow of a big tree where he laid for almost an hour. He could feel his gills and muscles burning because of the lack of oxygen. He forced himself on his legs and walked through the grass towards the near lake. The dew wet his scales while he walked in his sprawling, lizard like manner. He would go into the water and take a while to relax with only his head sticking out at the surface. A behavior he mirrored from crocodiles. It gradually became a comforting morning ritual to get his metabolism started.

He attempted to fully submerge until he heard voices far away from his location. He lifted his head up in the air as high as he could, trying to see something with his sharp eyesight. To his annoyance, the trees and bushes were in the way. The fear still was deep inside but curiosity won and he turned to walk towards the direction the loud voices came from. He slowly crept through the bushes and stopped when he saw two people, a woman and a man, walking on a way through the small woods, heading to the south. Both had black hair and darker skin. They each wore a shirt with darker, long, airy pants.

He immediately lay down on his stomach, staring at the people, whose kept talking to each other. He figured out that he couldn`t understand their language, it wasn`t English. Not that he could speak any language. But at least he could remember a fraction of words. And he couldn`t understand a single word from the two. They stopped, looking around and then at each other. The man stroked the woman`s cheek before they leaned in to kiss each other.

He tilted his head to the side like a confused cat might do. This gesture was familiar, quite comforting but also repugnant. He became curious, these people didn`t seem to be dangerous, and started to sneak closer to the other. The people started to hug each other, whispering something in a low voice. He stopped, lay on the ground and closed all of his eyes except his big main ones, watching them with sparkling eyes. So he could only focus on certain things without a panoramic view capturing all details and thus distracting from a certain intuition.

The gesture of seeing the two people awakened memories and feelings in him that he had not previously perceived as a monster. It felt like he perceived certain things more clearly. The warmth of the sun, the movements of his gill plates - as if he would remember what it was like to breathe. But he felt uncomfortable as he sensed that this gesture meant something private, something intimate. He slowly turned his body, his legs moving smoothly on the ground.

Suddenly the people separated and frantically looked around in a panic, looking to his direction. His main eyes widened as he noticed another four men standing to his right, only six feet away. There wasn`t much difference in their appearance, but he recognized what they grabbed from their hips. Guns, smaller versions of those he already fought against. They pointed their weapons at him as he looked at them. For them he was a very strange and unique but seemingly dangerous creature that snuck up to the pair, probably for a hunt. A maneater.

The men had black hair and their faces were thin, their eyes focused on that big monster in front of them. They didn`t fire, only staring at him shocked while talking loudly.

"그게 뭔데? " the man said while looking at the others in fear.

"나는 그렇게 평화로운 것 같다, 그것은 공격하지 않습니다 몰라".

They kept talking, confused while the pair ran towards them with raised hands and took cover behind the armed men. But they all kept their distance to him, unsure what to do. They couldn`t know that these few and tiny bullets wouldn`t be able to give him a death shot. They would hurt, for sure, but do no dangerous harm to him. Through this security and certainty he could calm his heart and not be panicked, which in turn would result from losing his mind again and possibly attacking these people. He didn`t want to correspond to the common cliché of a man-eating monster.

“그것은 거대한 괴물입니다!”

“뭘 기다리고 있니? 쏴!”

He felt his heartbeat quickening painfully once they raised their voices as he tried to pull more water from the organs of the tail into his gills while slowly walking backwards. His muscles were tensed, the temperature of his blood getting higher as small sparkles appeared on the skin of his blueish fins despite his efforts of staying calm and collected. The men seemed to notice the sparks as one of them fired at him.

First, a deafening noise puzzled him, causing him to clench his main eyes shut. He felt a warm liquid flowing out of the side of his chest as a sudden wave of pain rushed through his chest. He opened his mouth and let out a short hiss in shock, causing the men to panic and open fire on him. He did the smartest thing he could think to do and quickly ran away from them. Although he was big and moving like a salamander on sand, he improved his running skills and became faster.

His strong muscles of his hint legs allowed him to jump through the bushes, avoiding the thick branches while doing so. The tiny sticks poked his scales but did no harm except for a few scratches that weren`t deep enough to cause him any pain besides a tickling sensation. A beeping tone rang through his ears while the pain of his chest became more intense. Probably due to the movements of his muscles in his chest. He could hear the four people shooting and following him. He never expected them to be so fast and bold, for that matter. The pair did the right thing – they fled.

Honestly, he didn`t thought that a few people had the nuts to follow a giant sparkling salamander with a length higher than their bodies together with that tiny guns. They obviously never had contact with giant creatures before – or any monster in general.

When he jumped out of the bushes into the grass he could see other men walking through the landscape, stopping when they noticed him. Where the hell did they come from? And why are they walking around with those tiny guns? Were they hunting something? They had the same clothes as the people whose were chasing him. When they attempted to grab their weapons he stood up on two legs, made himself bigger and opened his mouth wide to reveal his many white and sharp teeth and fangs, forcing his vocal cords to vibrate to let out a loud deep growl for self-defense. The spikes of his neck straightened up and went in each direction around his throat to scare them, while tiny sparks of blue bioelectricity danced on the skin of his whole body. His long tail flickered behind him and hit the ground hard. This defense and inflation gesture has worked well against larger predators and has always driven them away.

The men startled and stepped back, surprised by his actions. Man, he was good.

His triumph didn`t last long when more shots echoed through the air as he felt a sudden pain in his back next to the dorsal fin. He groaned loudly – more so in annoyance - and turned his upper body to the left to look at himself. He could see tiny rivers of blood rushing out of many small bullet wounds along his side and back. Now the new people grabbed their weapons and pointed them at him. Annoyance soon was replaced by fear and anger and he decided to flee. He bent his upper body down so that his front paws touched the ground. He started to run away from the people and dodged the bullets as fast as he could while bending his body strangely during running.

He pulled the remaining water from the tail to his lungs, trying to get oxygen into them. He quickened his pace and turned his head to look back. The people were still running after him but with the adrenaline in his blood he was too fast for them despite his body height and length. It took a long while for him to off the dangerous people. Good, because he was running low on oxygen and had no water left in his tail to supply his muscles. He used his nose to sniff the air while lifting his head up. He couldn`t smell water anymore.

Panic began to raise in his chest as he turned his head quickly to the right and to the left. Everything he could see was the big meadow around him. He opened his mouth, trying to pull air into his body. The attempt failed. His lungs weren`t there anymore, so his chest began to burn badly as a coughing fit shook his body. In panic he forced his legs to move on, dragging his tail behind him as he started to run through the high grass. His heart throbbed painfully against his ribcage, his gills refused to open and his vision in all his eyes began to fade slowly. He could see tiny stars around the area as he came to a stop.

Blood was still rushing out of his wounds, tiny droplets landing on the ground when he looked down, seeing the red liquid forming tiny puddles underneath his body. He collapsed and moved his head on the ground, opening both of his main eyes while letting the others remain closed. He could see the high green grass around him, growing on the marshy ground with some puddles of water between them. He rested his chin on the ground, almost closing his eyes and slowly succumbing to the darkness.

 

…….

.....

...Wait

...

Puddles of water?

 

He opened his many eyes and looked at the small and dirty puddles, forcing himself to his feet and crawled the few feet to one of them before carefully lying on his side. He moved his gills and sucked in almost all the water into them and lay down to focus on the process of breathing. Soon enough, his gills opened again and released the rest of the water. It felt uncomfortable with all the dirt and sand disturbing the super sensitive appendages inside his gills. He would need clean water to wash off the dirt. The feeling of life filled his whole body as the filtered oxygen made its way through his veins from his heart into his aching muscles. It was like taking a breath after almost suffocating underwater as a human.

He didn`t move for a short while, letting his body rest a bit before he got up to search for more puddles to get some water. His dry skin started to itch slowly and he lifted his lower right leg to scratch his right shoulder and neck carefully. How annoying to always keep watch and track for a water source in order not to die from dehydration. He did the same thing with the left leg, always careful with his tiny bullet wounds. He lifted his head and looked around, trying to find a hiding place close to the water for resting.

His main eyes focused on the south as he heard the voices of those people again. They really were some kind of hunters, probably trying to chase him and to put him down in order to do something with his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, slowly coming to a point where he gets more contact!  
> Even though he quite isn`t the luckiest monster.


	7. Hunter And Prey - Who Is Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Here`s chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it!

The sun was surrounded by a white sky. No clouds, no birds, no blue heaven, no atmosphere or the sun's rays. A round, yellow and bright ball was shining straight ahead. He could feel warmth, happiness and fear, he had to admit. He could hear nothing, neither taste nor smell anything. Only the ball caught his attention as he tried to approach it with sparkling and huge eyes, the pupils narrowed to slits. The sun was getting bigger and bigger, the ball seemed to inflate in front of him. Suddenly, halfway a black fog appeared and covered it, the ball and the environment, the big white Nothing disappeared into darkness shortly after. The warmth faded among the darkness slowly surrounding him. It became freezing cold as the light faded completely, leaving him in blackness.

Emotions? Sadness, lack of heat and contact with other beings, discouragement, fear, anger, helplessness, horror... The worst thing was the loneliness. Was it the main reason for such emotions? He couldn`t help but to lie down and curl himself up into a ball, avoiding the spikes of his own body while doing so. What was he supposed to live? What should he do? Is he dead now and living in "hell" as human put it? Why couldn`t he feel his own heartbeat or warmth of his body? Humans goes to heaven, creatures, infected monsters like him, will go to hell? Why was he even thinking so deeply?

What and who was he?

After what felt like an eternity different, deafening noises penetrated his ears. Bird songs were never supposed to make his head spin or feeling like his head would explode. He felt a high pressure within his head, threatening to explode his senses. The rustling of leaves and grass wasn`t supposed to leave him stunned because of the loudness.

He opened his many eyes weakly and saw strange figures in front of him in a blur. His vision was shaking heavily as he turned his head to both directions. How many were they? ...two...three...five...eight... Maybe eleven creatures - with just as many clones. Would they eat him if they came closer? Or would they pierce his eyes out? He couldn`t think of a reason behind that. He tried to move his legs in a stand, only to realize that his muscles still burned from whatever was in his body. They were motionless and refused to respond and move to his will.  He could only move the toes and fingers of his paws and flipper-like feet slightly to the side while his tail was dragged by the main muscles in his hips closer to his body. The dorsal fin seemed to pulsate strongly and hurt as his spikes were pushed to the side by the movements. His whole body burned and he felt like losing consciousness again.

The creatures made noises which caused him to squint his eyes shut in pain. He could feel his heart throbbing painfully strong against his ribcage – its pace slowed down. He feared that it would cause his bones to break. But he could still breathe, maybe from the puddle he inhaled. But even though he felt his gills moving he couldn`t get enough oxygen – just enough for him to not die. A cold sensation crawled up the scales and skin from his sides when he felt freshwater splashing against his gills that could suck in only a fraction of the water that flowed down through his scales.

He tried to focus on his vision as he opened his eyes again and began to stare at one of those shapes, which was closer to him than the others. The colors of green, yellow, brown, black, grey and violet seemed to go into their place, how else could he describe it? The shape condensed into the form of a human man, one of those who hunt him. He seemed to step closer to him, still aiming his weapon straight at his head. His face contorted into a serious frown while he kept a close eye to the large salamander. His mind was still fogged so he couldn`t read much into it.

But once the newly filtered oxygen made its way through his weakened body into his head, he finally focused his main eyes on the scene. His eyes shot wide open as he forced his body to its feet, only to be overwhelmed by weakness again and collapsing on the wet ground again while panting heavily. The man began to grin, really, a grin, while the other men were starting to get different things ready. They all seemed in a hectic, rushing here and there and yelling to each other in a panic mixed with anger.

Ropes, mechanical things and chains were what he could see once the people hurried closer to him. Some of those things seemed very familiar to him, telling him to run, run away as far as he could. Those things were dangerous. He had seen them on the cages months ago in that giant ship. Those metals kept the mutated creature within their cages. And he couldn`t even see what exactly was luring inside that big cages.

He could feel something small grabbing the tip of his tail as he swung his head to its direction startled, seeing the people starting to wrap him in chains. They clipped the thick chains together and swung them around his tail in between the spikes. When they pulled at the ends of the chains, they forced his tail against his hips and sides– pretty painful for his bones and cartilages at the joints. His pupils narrowed as he opened his wide mouth to let out a loud shrill scream.

The people around him covered their ears and screamed louder to the others as they grabbed more material and threw it on his body. He tried to grab the chains and ropes that were swung at him and used his teeth to at least bite off the smoother material. He shrieked in pain as some of his teeth split at the pressure on the hard material of the chains. They broke off and the broken sharp pieces sank deep into the sensitive smooth flesh of his mouth.

Once again he cried out like a scared animal and shook his body frantically.

He was cut off as a rope swung around his mouth. The men holding both ends of the rope pulled hard and forced his mouth to close with the chains still inside.  The pressure of the closing shoved the chains deep into his injuries and he could taste the metallic flavor of both his blood and the chains. He could feel his large four fangs cutting into the smooth flesh right underneath the smaller reptilian eyes of his upper yaw as the men pulled harder, forcing his head to the ground as they started to secure him. During the securing one man regularly swept the insides of multiple water bottles over the gills that frantically opened and closed again without control. The last thing they wanted is their new *catch* to die from suffocation.

The panic rose even more inside of him as he struggled against the restraints. Those people were chasing him down and hurt him without mercy. He hadn't touched or hurt them, he didn`t even began the attack at the first place, so why? Because he was that big or maybe because he looked the way he did? Obviously, given their looks and desperate tries to catch him while keeping him alive, they wanted to do something with him.

This frightened him particularly. The people who had attacked him with their rocket launchers in their helicopters tried to kill him. These people, however, wanted to capture him alive. Just like those creatures in the cages of the great shipwright. Did they want to do the same with him as with the mutated slimy black monsters? Could it be now that he's started to gain more and more of his old personality that they want to turn him into a slimy cattle that ate and attacked everything?

He would lose every little chance to find himself again. He would live in a living hell.

He growled as some of the men started to climb on his body, their feet touching and pressing into the still bleeding wounds. The pain shot through his body, accompanied by fear. The claws of his feet and hands dug into the ground while emotions rushed through him. Sadly, there was nothing he could do against them without hurting himself in the process. All he could do was to wait for them to finish what they were going to do.

After noticing that the animal had given up, they relaxed obviously. They even started to smile and laugh while finishing the chains around his body. A few of them sat down on top of his body that lay in its own blood and dirt. They began laughing while another man stepped in front of them with a device in his hands. His main eye cracked open and squeezed shut once a bright light appeared from the device, blinding his very sensitive eye. The man posed on top of him and continued to make pictures of them and the big creature they just caught.

Somehow he couldn`t feel more embarrassed. They mocked him and posed in front of and on his wounded, defeated body like winners who had just shot a trophy. A coveted big trophy. They pulled on his pride, or something he felt was pride. But he didn`t stop them to continue their harassment. It was either letting them do it or getting killed if he moved to stop them.

It took a while for them to finally calm down and organize themselves correctly. They continued to keep him alive with pushing the water against his gills. Sometimes he wouldn`t move anymore because he gave up. They thought he would die and would brutally shove the tip of their bottles into the gills painfully and press the water inside by full force. He could get more oxygen like that, but on the other side, it injured the extreme sensitive and vulnerable appendages within his gills. The blood continued coming out of his gills. Although he gave up, he felt his body still fighting.

His main eyes cracked open at the sound of a few vehicles coming their way. His eye widened at the sight of a larger vehicle stopping at the street near them and opening its large backdoor. He snorted and whirled around the wind close to his snout as his fear seemingly became real. That large vehicle looked exactly like one of these big cages on that ship.

He hissed loudly when he felt the men trying to push him over the ground towards the vehicles. He fought against the chains hard and tried to focus on the pressure building up in his chest. But with his mouth closed he couldn`t use his attack. Blueish flames coming out of the nose was something that his body could never manage without burning his mucous membranes.

What it was, the loud noises that caused him terrible headaches, the panic, the fear of dying or enduring the slow suffocating, the chains cutting into his skin, the strange men or the loss of blood, he didn`t know. But something was produced in his stomach after a series of chain reactions.  His fear and panic faded. He could feel fury, pure fury. His main eyes started to focus again – their rather large pupils shrinking into slits - as he looked at the ropes with some of his reptilian eyes, the pupils small. He pulled everything that was left inside of him together and forced his body to stand up, his back and sides pulling against the chains and men's' weight as he moved his head to the right, causing the men whose were holding the rope of his mouth to lose their grip and fall to the ground face-down.

The men started to yell at him furiously while aiming their guns at his body while stepping back. He could feel a bullet breaking the skin of his thigh as he forced his mouth to open wide and rip the loosened rope apart with a huge shrill growl. As soon as his yaws separated, thin lines of blood and salvia sticking at his fangs tore apart. Ignoring the stinging pain of his injured gums he roared at the men in hope to drive them away. It was a good move, the men dropped their guns to hold their heads, maybe covering their ears? Whatever, he used the adrenaline flowing through his body and stood up on his hind legs and let the tail swing around him to slap the people away from his body.

The noises of chains clanking against each other filled the area as bioelectricity started to arc on his skin, dancing along the blueish fins and scales. The men startled and stepped back, firing at him.

But his strength passed as quickly as it came. His weakened legs wobbled under his weight and buckled. His body shifted the weight to the tail which dampened the impact a little. He stretched out his front paws and landed hard on the soaked and with mud and blood covered ground. His efforts to scare people away remained successful in the short term. As soon as they realized that his weakened body was going to the ground and could hardly stand on its feet, they organized themselves again and attacked him this time with their second weapons: Larger hunting knives and pistols. He used a brick of a moment to sink his gills regularly on the small puddles within the grass in order to get a bit of oxygen for the fight. He was lucky that he had spared some of the water they forced into his gills with pushing their bottles into them inside the saving organs. Otherwise he wouldn`t be able to fight them off like this.

His thoughts distracted him as the bolder men jumped right at him and tried to sink their knives into his scales. By swinging his tail around, he was able to push them away before they could do any harm. His tail was his only chance for defense as he swung it around as soon as they drew closer to him. He looked into a direction and started to move his legs. He knew he couldn`t flee from them, but he could possibly think of a way to distract them. As soon as the hunters noticed his poor attempts to flee they split up. The first group still tried to attack him with all their might while the rest of them drove their vehicles towards the monster. They would give everything to stop him from escaping their grasp.

Their yells and screams echoed in his mind and irritated him. Hissing angrily, he tried to snap them away with his mouth. They dodged, as he expected them to. The bullets hitting his legs slowed him down. It was getting more and more frustrating. He moved his head to the side and froze when one of the vehicles rammed his side and send him rolling on the ground for several meters. He groaned out in frustration when the attack only worsened his pain. As soon as his eyes opened he could spot the few men running towards him with their knives pointed.

Now that was it. Snarling, he swung his head towards one man that came too close and snapped his yaws closed around the males` body, catching him in his mouth while he shakily stood up. The others stopped abruptly in shock as they had to watch him smash one of them between his teeth and lifted his head up to make it easier to swallow the body whole. The people yelled angrily and opened fire at him. Smoke left both nostrils when he steadied his body on all legs while he felt the strange burning within his stomach coming up again. This time no rope was distracting him by keeping his mouth closed.

He moved his head towards the men and threw up the burning liquid inside of his stomach at them. After touching the clothes of the men, the yellow-orange-greenish liquid started to eat its way to skin and flesh like acid. The men began to scream while he continued to roar at them, filling his stomach up with the next spray of acid.

The electricity that was now dancing on his skin prevented the men from getting closer to him as the spikes of his neck started to stick up from his skin, forming a shield around his head which made him look like a giant angry king cobra. The lack of blood and oxygen still worsened his sight and ability to concentrate. After losing his strength to keep standing he let his body lay down on the ground again. The men still shooting at him backed off slowly.

He took a moment and simply spat tiny amounts of acid at them, drawing them further away before he stood up again and started to walk towards them while his long tail swept over the ground, hitting the nearby standing vehicle and pushing it on its side making it impossible for them to use it. He moved his head to the right, dodging some bullets as he ran at the group, his fangs shredding flesh and crushing bone. He forced the burning sensation inside of his heart outside his body and produced lightning balls, which flew to the men, sending thousands of volts into their bodies to fry them. 

Screams echoed through the air accompanied by the scent of burned meat, which wasn`t unwelcome to him. It didn`t take long to kill some of the men and scaring the rest away to escape in their remaining vehicles. After checking the area, looking around and flickering his tail wildly on the ground he slowly calmed down.

The beating of his heart slowed. He closed his mouth and turned his upper body as close as possible towards the rest of his body in order to escape the constricting chains. He grabbed one of them with his mouth and pulled on them, only to feel them wrap tighter against his fins. He opened his mouth again, forcing his eyes closed as something inside of his throat started to tremble while clicking sounds found their way out if his mouth. He snorted angrily and tuned his head towards the horizon.

Tiny shadows appeared and approached his direction. He focused his main eyes and frowned when he saw more of those men. This time, a huge group with larger vehicles and letters he couldn`t recognize written on them.

Gosh, couldn`t they just leave him alone? He didn`t want to fight anymore.

He got to his shaking feet and decided to flee, maybe the best decision he could make after killing a few of them. Ignoring the pain and allowing the use of the virus he still felt within his body, he ran through the fields, panting and looking desperately for a place he could hide until they passed him. He noticed after a while of running that his claws left huge scratches and footsteps on the ground while his pursuers got closer to him. He sniffed the air with the help of his tongue and headed towards the direction in which he could smell water.

He forced his legs to move even faster, his muscles burning, his tail dragging behind him on the smooth ground. The sound of the vehicles got louder and louder while he fought the urge to cover his ears and hold his head. The wind rushed against his already dry skin as he started to lose the feeling of his fins. Thirst was dominating his senses. The thought of the black sun appeared in front of his eyes after he looked up to the sky. It was fear that controlled his moves as they approached him and forced him to jump into the chaos of wild waves of a huge river.

The vehicles stopped immediately while the men yelled after him as his body sank down into the water and got dragged by the flow. He didn't open his eyes as he dove even deeper and pushing his claws into the ground in order to hold him in place. The sandy ground was quickly washed away from his claws while the water pressure weakened his body.

Carried away by the current, he bumped his head, legs, tail and back against rocks. He could feel his bones creaking from the pressure. He moved his legs to the side and turned his body to swim with the flow. His tail wriggled behind him and pushed his wounded body forwards, the fins directing him around the stones and rocks to avoid new injuries. He opened his eyes and dodged the rocks, not able to see very well in the troubled water.

He never felt the feeling of flying through the air like a bird before. He never even imagined it. Not before he found himself falling down a cliff along with the water. Down was up, up was down and was followed by a painful landing on the water. It shocked his whole body as he dove down near the bottom of the river. Most of his eyes were closed but he looked through his half opened main eyes and watched where the river was carrying him.

Luckily, the horrific trip was over and he could let the river carry him to a huge lake inside a green forest. Breathing became easy with water rushing in and out his now cleaned gills. To his surprise, a shell started to form around himself. It was burning him from the outside but also did suppress his cries and weakened whimpers. It filled up with a strange liquid once it closed itself around his whole body, hardening and protecting from the outside world.

It felt like dying. He gave up and let himself drift willingly into the emptiness.

 

After weeks of keeping inside the shell that lay on the ground of the sea in order to let his body heal without being seen and to order his thoughts, he felt hunger rushing through his body, causing his stomach to ache. He rolled his eyes. Why couldn`t he sleep all the time like a lazy salamander taking its time for a long time rest? He moved his aching legs and pushed against the inner walls of the hardened shell. It was harder than he expected it. He pressed every cell of his body against the shell and soon enough heard a crack. His paws broke through first and with the help of the broken parts, he was able to fully break out from the shell and swim at the surface of the sea while letting his tail move on its own, pushing him up. Once resurfaced, he looked around and lifted his ears. Maybe he could feel or hear some sound waves through the water. His ears seemed to have finished their development he thought.

And indeed, he could feel and hear something close to his body. He moved his legs and hands to the left, his tail pushing his body to the right as he swam towards the source of the soundwaves. His mouth began to open in a huge smile after seeing the big fish. It seemed to notice him as well and quickly changed its direction, swimming away from him. No problem for him. He caught up very quick and opened his mouth behind it wide while his tail continued pushing him forwards.

Small plants were caught in his mouth as he swam after the fish and finally grabbed it by its tail. He shook the fish into the water, leaving it stunned and opening his mouth to spit out the disgusting plants he bit a huge piece of the fish, tearing its smooth flesh apart, nearly choking in the process. Because the fish was bigger than the other fishes that he usually ate, maybe three meters long, he needed a strategy to eat it fast. For some reason he had the urge to eat fast, maybe because of the fear of losing it. He bit into the side of the fish and started to roll his body around its axis. He could tear huge pieces from the fish and swallow them down without choking.

It didn`t take long to finish the fish. He looked down at his stomach and stroked it. Satisfied he moved his legs and arms close to his body while pushing him forwards with his tail. He swam towards the middle of the lake. There was a small shore with beautiful yellow sand. He used his healed legs to crawl onto the sand. He crawled out of the water and lay down his body on the ground, feeling the warmth of the sun on his cold stinging skin.

 

He only wanted to live for the moment after all he had been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mess with an infected monster when its near death!  
> Like Haos, they could find a way to attack still.
> 
> Well, the healing thing with the shell is new. But for the Chrysalis-Virus only logic.  
> So now with the reports and pictures of him being send, he only made the people alert. And there`s an organization fighting off bio-organic-weapons, right?
> 
> what will happen next?


	8. Bioterrorism Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to update! But the next update will probably take a few days longer since I have a lot to do.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy it!! ;)

 

 

 

... _What was he doing here?_ he asked himself.

After being wounded, chased and yelled at almost one month ago, why was he starting to get closer to humans once again? Always when he met a human, they started to scream, to yell at him and try to run away. They would panic others as well and spread their fear. Always, he thought it would be better to stay away from them – as far as possible.

Why was each time when he decided not to get closer again, his actions were contrary to that desire? Something seemed to urge him closer. Something that made him gain more memories every time he saw familiar things, or maybe the people were causing him to remember more? Whatever it was that kept him doing these things it was strong and made him more curious each time. While he wondered about himself, his paws walked of their own as if they had their own will to move on. His tail dragged on the stony ground behind him. Luckily, the hardened outgrows from underneath it kept his skin from getting hurt.

He always had trouble with the breathing part. He needed to know that there was water close by. He needed to know when his skin was about to get dry, cracking in the heat of the sun because he needed time to find the water that was essential for his life. The air smelled different around this place. Till now, he just avoided such big places in which a big number of people were living close together. He watched the area suspiciously with his many eyes, each one traveling from one side to the other quickly, scanning everything.

His body tensed each time animals made sudden loud noises. Birds were flapping their wings, unidentified animals were stomping over the ground, causing the bushes rustle underneath their feet. What bothered him the most were the loud noises coming from the city. He stopped at a hill protected with bushes and high grown grass, looking down to get a good look over the whole place. Houses were placed between houses, big ones, smaller ones and vehicles of various sizes were everywhere. Everything seemed in a rush and happened very fast. He could smell so many things that seemed familiar and yet so strange to him at the same time.

Scents that were just disgusting, scents that were familiar and seemed to make him hungry as his stomach started to growl loudly and his mouth to water. He moved his head a bit to the right, seeing a park that was close to him. Everything was full of life. People were walking around, not noticing anything. Always this satisfied, always this relaxed. Always working or spending their free time doing things they loved to do. Dogs were running around, chasing each other.

It made him curious why they were willing to keep by the humans sides. Weren`t they scared? He remembered some dogs working at the very organization he worked for. The B.S.A.A.. While he watched the things that made him wonder even more, he didn`t even notice that he was being watched. He concentrated his senses only on what was happening in front of him, forgetting his back.

When a cracking sound happened close to his right side, he quickly turned his head only to watch a curious dog sniffling at his giant side. He eyed the small thing closely and was confused that the dog indeed didn`t show a hint of fear. Closing the distance to the dog he lowered his head only to have the tip of his snout being licked at by the shepherd mix. The dog barked and wagged his tail before it jumped back and started hackling.

He turned completely at the dog and took the same position. The dog tilted his head to the side which he mirrored with his gigantic head. Confirmed, the dog jumped in joy and ran off. It stopped once it noticed that he wasn`t chasing it like it expected him to do. He blinked several times and remained hidden among the bushes. Even if he wanted to play, the risk was still too great. He had to look for certain people, people who could help him. Or those who don't want to attack him directly and kill him - if that's even possible. With his size and dangerous looks, he could understand only too well how smaller people would feel if he came too close.

As the dog looked to the right, however, he noticed a young woman approaching him. She smiled and stroked the dog before attaching her leash to his collar. The dog barked and licked her hand as she bent over him and stroked his head with much love and affection. This moment, a moment a person would hardly notice or not pay attention to, showed him why he was always looking for closeness - and a boundless trust he still had in certain people despite that all people he met wanted him dead. People whose could help him and eventually free him. So that he could regain his old life that he so longs for.

The woman went away with her dog that looked around to him several times and finally disappeared to the next street corner. Piers lay down on the ground and took the time to observe the events around him. He got used to the ambient sounds over time. Thanks to the water he had stored in his tail, he could observe for over half an hour. Fortunately it wasn't sunny - it started raining. Very pleasant for his skin and fins. People didn't seem to enjoy it so much. They disappeared for the most part in the buildings and houses or sought shelter in roofed places.

The rain became a bit stronger and dampened the noise from the road. His eyebrows blinked and watched the raindrops hit the ground, forming small puddles with time. Drops of water exploded into many parts on impact, creating large waves inside the puddle that expanded in all directions. His pupils widened as he noticed countless small beings within each water droplet, each plant leaf and dirt of the ground. Tiny creatures that lived everywhere. The droplets dropped from the leaf and left a trail behind. They damped the tiny roots of plants – growing with the place that had yet to be conquered. Like white fungal hyphae that run through the soil, infest plants or animals, form a soft plum and spread their spores to infect and conquer even more.

Slimy fungal hyphae….. White or black… Covering a human being…

…..

His body started aching. He stood up slowly and shook his head gently in the rain. Tiny rivers of water dropped his skin and dampened the ground underneath him. Luckily it became dark. It made his movements more difficult for humans to make out. Moving slowly he made only silent noises while sneaking through the area towards the nearby lake he was resting in since yesterday.

...

Hunting a bigger animal living in the woods near human cities wasn`t that easy as he thought. That bear he had surprised while feeding on its deer prey was pretty aggressive when he neared his deer. His hunger never was satisfied – no matter how much he always ate. It seemed as if his stomach was always empty even though he filled it with eating a whole cow. He wouldn`t give up such an easy food like the already killed deer of that bear. So he fought that bear.

The result – an angry and injured bear running away and a pretty pissed and also injured Piers snorting and standing triumphantly over the deer. He remembered bears being the most dangerous predators living amongst forests. Well, not that dangerous for him anymore. But he lost respect which ended him getting a gash at his shoulder by the giant claws of the fully grown male grizzly bear.

His shoulder burned. Deep under the water he turned to get a closer look at it. He stretched the huge fins, which looked like the tailfin of a whale, and bent it to the left side in order to curl his body. The painfully throbbing wound hadn't seemed to have healed any in the past few days that had passed since he had received it. The gash still was bleeding and colored the water around him with red clouds of blood. In these circumstances, he thought that maybe he should stay out of the water.

He used his tail to push him forwards through the water, pulling his right arm close to his chest. When he reached the shallow water, he reached his limbs out in order to crawl on land. But his right arm didn`t seem to want to respond. It stayed stiffly by his chest while he crawled on the shore with his other feet. He used his tail to support most of his weight while he crawled farther onto the land.

There were barely any animals around the place which made him wonder. He stopped after reaching one of the huge streets. He could see dark, black clouds which came from the city. They covered the sun as it started to rain black raindrops. He gritted his teeth together in pain when the rain hit his wound. The burning sensation of his throbbing shoulder flowed through his entire body, causing him to shiver. His spikes stretched out on both sides, pulsating in bright blueish bioelectricity.

He turned his head towards the city when his sensitive ears picked up the screams of running people. Black flying helicopters stayed close to the city and seemed to shoot at something. His brain told him to quickly turn and leave the place, his body told him to take a look of what was happening inside there. Why was he always arguing with himself?

He frowned when he found himself crawling through the street, heading towards the city. Strangely, the people were fleeing and running into one direction, the opposite of his. Like that, he could go deeper into the city without any human to notice him.

Damn curiosity!

His nervousness increased when broken and burning cars appeared on the street. He eyed each of them carefully before passing them. His arm still refused to respond to his orders remaining stiffly in place against the thick huge scales his chest. It seemed that there weren`t many humans left. From what he could see after crawling closer to the huge buildings, there were only a few people running away, maybe around a dozen persons.

He stayed in the shadows of small houses or trucks, keeping his long tail by his side to avoid it being seen. The scent of burning flesh and wood filled his nostrils, causing him to recoil. He shook his head in the air, ignoring the coughing sensation that was building up inside his nostrils. He snuck around, avoiding stumbling right over the dead, burned bodies that were lying around everywhere.

The burned bodies of humans.

Their silhouettes were burnt to the ground, a strange liquid dripping from their burnt skin. It was disgusting. He also discovered traces of fresh blood and body fluids everywhere that couldn`t belong to a healthy person. The smell of decay soon penetrated his nose...

He found his body stopping in front of one of the dead bodies. The clothes were mostly black, all limbs stretched out. The human there died after suffering for quite a time, lying on its stomach, face down on the street. Weapons lay across them, some of them molten within the heat of the fire.

He moved his head closer and focused his eyes on the letters on one of the burned patches on the right shoulder. It read "North America, BSAA Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance". He shut his many eyes tightly at the intense headache he felt starting. He let out a groan, sitting down while he curled his body to put his left hand on top of his head, ruffling the soft fins on top of it.

Images ran through his brain. Images of soldiers - the soldiers whose always appeared in his dreams. He fought with them, he was once one of them and considering how they treated him, he was once an important human being. He groaned louder, his claws scratching his hardened skin as he forced one of his bigger eyes to open slightly. Everything seemed to spin around him. Probably the smoke was making him weak. Or the fact that he didn't have much water left inside of his water saving organs.

He forced his legs to move on again as he started to actually walk on three feet towards, avoiding the open streets. He climbed up the nearest building and once he reached the roofs, he stopped for a few minutes to take a break. A smile forced its way on his lips when he noticed a barrel standing on one of the neighboring roofs. He quickly made his way to the barrel, climbing up the walls and jumping on the higher roof to stop in front of it.

He grabbed the barrel with both of his hands, wincing in pain as he used his injured shoulder, and quickly emptied the water. His body began to shiver at the disgusting taste, but he relaxed a bit more after feeling the needed oxygen flowing through his veins. A frown appeared on his face as he ducked, hearing a loud sound echoing through the streets as one of the helicopters appeared from behind one of the biggest buildings close to his location, heading towards the south.

He could see men inside of the opened room of the flying object, holding their guns to shoot at something that was walking on the streets. He watched the scene and moved closer to the edge of the roof, keeping his head low. People were fleeing across the street and some were running on after them, groaning and bleeding. It seemed that the bleeding people were chasing the running people.

Humans were attacking humans?

He saw this before, in his earlier life, his earlier body. But he couldn`t put a claw on this. Why? He climbed to the highest place of the roof to take a better look at everything that was happening below him, keeping his right arm close to his chest while he did so. He wrapped his tail around one of the black radio towers to support himself.

He attempted to crawl down the walls until a window next to him shattered into thousand pieces. He froze at place and turned his head straight ahead of him to see two people standing on a roof of one of the opposite buildings. The blonde man and the brunette woman kept their pistols on his head but didn`t fire another shot.

They seemed to look at each other worried and hesitant, as he did the same.

Both sides weren`t sure what to do, remaining frozen in place. They didn`t wear the same clothes as the dead BSAA soldiers on the streets. The men in the helicopter were from the BSAA, he could see the letters written on the thing, he just couldn`t place them. He was the first, to start to move. He used his tail to pull him up on the roof again while it tightened its grip on the radio tower. The people reacted fast, shooting at him as they ran forwards.

He let out a growl, thinking that the bullets would cause him further pain but instead the bullets hit his hardened skin and pattered off like tiny stones against a wall. It only caused a tickling sensation on the parts of his body. The man and the woman stopped at a ladder and while the woman climbed it up, the man continued to shoot at him again. He growled out louder and managed to get back on the roof. He straightened his body again to seem bigger to the tiny people.

The spikes around his neck started to stretch out, making him look like an angry reptile as he opened his mouth to roar at them, showing his long fangs and double rows of teeth.

It worked.

The man with the blonde hair seemed to hesitate and just eyed him suspiciously before aiming his pistol at his mouth. Piers noticed that his attempt to scare the opponent has failed and quickly shut his mouth before the bullet could hurt the delicate flesh inside of it. His veins throbbed with bioelectricity, causing the blueish parts of his body to glow dangerously as he tried to scare the people off. He didn`t want to fight and take the risk of being seen by the real soldiers in the flying thing he saw shortly before.

"Leon, keep moving!" he heard the woman yelling from another building as the man started to climb up the ladder too.

His tail swayed behind him wildly, hitting the walls and ground hard as the woman took aim and opened fire on him. He didn`t even have to move his body in order to dodge the bullets because they simply bounced off his skin. These people weren`t a threat to him after all. He had to be careful that he didn`t get the attention of the soldiers who were attacking the bleeding people in the streets.

He looked back at the people whose were now making their way towards him while the man was talking to his earpiece. He couldn`t understand fully what he said, only picking up a few easy words like "We" or "please".

He was about to back off until he noticed the helicopter making its way towards him. He stopped immediately and gritted his teeth together while his claws dug into the material of the building in frustration.

How he hated these helicopters…..

The man stopped only ten feet away from him and started to jog around while the woman kept shooting at every part of his body. The tickling sensation was slowly started to bother him, along with the loud noises the guns caused. He roared at the people once again, noticing that the man was only jogging around him in order to figure out his weak points. It bugged him that they weren`t running away but instead obviously attacking him.

The blonde finally stopped at his right side after seeing the gash of his right shoulder and raised his gun to shoot at it. Piers quickly turned his body as the bullet bounced off on one of the spikes around his neck. He moved his tail towards the small man, who quickly dodged it by jumping away. He rolled over to his feet again and started to jog around him again while shooting. The brunette appeared closer to his left side too, both of the people starting to circle him while continuing to shoot him.

He started to pant heavily, having a hard time avoiding getting hurt. He used his tail to keep them away from his body, always swinging around in hope to hit them with all the strength he put into it. While they kept on distracting the huge B.O.W., Leon stopped to talk to his earpiece again.

"Chris, Chris are you there?!" he asked loudly while Helena still had the attention of the monster.

He leapt backwards as the big tail appeared again to send him down into the streets, barely missing his chest. He gritted his teeth and started to jog to the right, shooting at the creature's shoulder. The monster seemed to notice his action and started to attack him again, standing up on its two back feet while the stomach seemed to grow a bit bigger as it dropped his head in his direction to spit out a yellow-greenish liquid towards him. He quickly jumped to the side again, rolling to his feet while watching the liquid eating its way through the stone. So it could produce acid, which made it more dangerous. He turned his head to Helena.

"Watch out! Don`t touch the liquid and be ready for the tail" he shouted at her while aiming at the monster again.

It opened its wide mouth to roar at him again, the loud, shrill roar caused them both pain as they reached their hands out to cover their ears with a groan. For a moment, he clenched his eyes closed while cursing his body. He opened his right eye slightly after hearing Helena shouting at him.

"Leon! Be careful!" she was running at him fast, dodging the tail by rolling over the ground.

She stood up quickly by his right side, standing only five feet away as she shot directly into the wound. The monster cried out, using its left hand to cover its wound while taking a few steps back. Leon took his chance to run close to it and grabbed his shotgun, aiming it at its chest, and pulled the trigger. The power of the shotgun was more effective. It tore two of the thick scales apart while the bits of shot buried themselves deep into the soft meat behind the scales. The monster cried out louder and fell on its back.

The spikes were pressed to the right and left side while the softer dorsal fin was pushed against its back. Its tail swayed stiffly behind it as it opened its bigger eyes to look at the man angrily. Despite their narrowed pupils, its eyes shown with a certain keenness Leon had never seen before in a B.O.W. Even their coloration was unique, one of its two larger eyes a bright hazel in contrast to the blue of the rest. It was very unusual to see something like that.

………..

It caught him off guard as the monster moved quickly, punching his chest with its left hand and sending him brutally against the next wall. As his back hit the hard wall, he opened his eyes wide, spitting blood before sliding to the ground in a sitting position. Helena looked back at him and shot the monster`s chest before heading to him. The B.O.W. hissed in pain and covered its bleeding chest with its right hand, panting.

"Leon! Are you okay?" Helena asked worried as she reached him and knelt down to check on him.

Leon gave a huff in response as he struggled back to his feet, panting slightly and brushing her hands off of him.

"We have to find a way to get closer to it. If we can keep on shooting its chest, we could get it weak and finally take it down. But for now... I think we need more men to put it down," he said between his breaths.

Helena nodded, "They`re coming, Leon. We just have to distract it for a bit longer so it doesn't run away before the B.S.A.A.`s Alpha Team gets here."

Leon looked down at her and with a nod he continued attacking the monster with his pistol, always keeping away from it. Slowly they got underneath his skin. He hated it. He couldn`t reach them. They stayed far away from him so he couldn`t hit them with his tail or spit his acid to them. The wounds of his shoulder and chest kept throbbing as the pain slowly started to weaken him.

He couldn`t stand against them for any longer like this. And it didn`t help that the soldiers were still in the area, still busy with killing the people on the streets. Well, dead people on the streets because the walking bodies smelled like rotten meat to him. His attention fell back on the people who were jogging around him to get closer to his wounds. He had lost too much blood and he could feel his lungs slowly screaming out for oxygen. He needed to find more water and quickly.

When he noticed the taste of blood inside of his mouth he froze in place, slowly starting to panic. In his past he had the only tasted blood in the most dire situations. In the field, every second of every moment can end deadly, specifically after being wounded and having the taste of blood fill one's mouth. If it weren`t the comrades, who kept him alive and fighting, he would have died in the past. Now, there was no one. He was alone and the possibility of getting killed was far larger. When Leon started to run at the puzzled B.O.W. he quickly caught himself and forced his body to run to the left, jumping over the roofs with a high speed. The sudden reaction left Leon and Helena shocked behind.

"We can`t lose it!" Leon shouted while starting to following the injured B.O.W. with Helena on his heels.

His ears straightened on top of his head. The fact that the helicopter was following him now as well, was getting on his nerves. Panic rose inside of his chest as he jumped at the wall of another, bigger building, a skyscraper and climbed it up. Leon and Helena stopped to take a look and then went into the building to take the elevator.

The windows underneath his claws started to crack as he made his way half way up the building where he could use the stone bridge that was stuck between the two skyscrapers. He jumped on the bridge and crawled his way towards the neighboring building while the helicopter flew around, trying to shoot and stop him. The machine gun of the helicopter was far more powerful and some of the bullets hit the skin of Piers` back, injuring him.

Piers cried out and fell on his stomach while wrapping his tail around the bridge to hold him in place. He growled and stood up only slowly, his right arm hanging stiffly at his side while he looked up at the helicopter. Fury began to overtake him as he stood up on two legs, turning his mouth to the direction of the helicopter that was now heading directly to him.

The bioelectricity that was charging inside of his heart was quickly sent out of his body when he opened his mouth to let out a lightning ball, sending it to the helicopter. The BSAA agents inside didn`t get a chance to wonder about what was happening as the lightning ball touched the helicopter, causing an explosion. The whole machine began to come apart as burning fragments fell down to the streets, leaving a big dark cloud.

Smoke came out of his mouth while he panted heavily. He picked up the noise of the elevator, revealing the two agents whose were now heading after him. He frowned and started to crawl his way towards the other building and stopped after noticing other men, who appeared behind the windows of the neighboring building in front of him.

They all stopped and turned to him. They wore army clothes with BSAA patches on their shoulders and helmets, which covered their faces. Only two men weren`t wearing helmets. One of them seemed familiar, too familiar. It caused him to raise his head in confusion while he took a step back at the sight. The two unmasked men frowned and while the smaller one aimed at him, the bigger man reached out to open the door and they walked out of it, weapons still aimed at his face, but they didn`t shoot.

The bulky and very familiar appearance of their leader scared him as he took more steps back to increase the distance between them, all his eyes wide and staring. He stopped when he noticed the other two agents appearing behind him, both obviously relieved at the sight of the newcomers.

"Chris!"

 


	9. The Battle Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Finally I am able to update this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

 

That wasn`t real...That couldn`t be real. There he stood, the familiar man and the soldiers he saw in each of his nightmares and fellow memories. The man, on whose side he had fought against the enemy. The man he had always looked up to in respect and as his idol. A fighter, a survivor, experienced in war and one of the founders of the B.S.A.A. - a legend.  A man, whose war-drawn and hard face with his rock-hard and ice-cold look makes your blood freeze in your veins. A man who you shouldn`t make angry. He wore a yellow green khaki shirt with logos of the BSAA on his left sleeve with a light blue flak combat vest with several pockets on front, camouflage pants with brown gun holsters on each side of his thighs, green kneepads on both knees and brown combat boots. His dark brown spiked hair was cut short, his gear showing off his bare muscular build. His military equipment has not changed significantly from what it was over a year ago. Equipped with a variety of ammunition, a shotgun and his characteristic combat knives.

Eight other men followed their captain closely. They also wore military vests of the same color. They aimed their weapons - mostly 9 mm pistols - at his head. Only one man was left behind just behind the broken windows of the opposite building. The glow of his weapon reflecting the sun's rays indicated a much more deadly weapon. A weapon he was quite familiar with.

The soldiers, who were trained to put monsters down, monsters like him. They followed obediently after their superior.

That very man stood there, twenty-four feet in front of him with his new Alpha Team aiming their guns right at his head and searching for any possible weak spot on his giant mutated body. Despite the fact that he still couldn`t remember much of his earlier life as a human being the appearance of the man send a shiver through his body and caused his dorsal fins to stick up in the air, along with his pulsating sharp, grayish spikes.

He gritted his teeth together and bared long fangs while he got in a defensive position, multiple eyes darting to look at every single soldier around him. The whole situation just made him more nervous than before. He was running low on oxygen. He was injured and pretty much pissed and therefore had problems to keep himself at bay. Yet he had waited for such a situation, right?

He had waited to meet the people he used to work with… And this captain might be the very person that could actually help him. Or kill him.

What was he supposed to do now? Was it a wrong decision to give in to his curiosity and enter the city? Was it wrong being involved in a fight against soldiers?

Would it be wrong to fight against the person that once was his idol?

They had gone through a lot – together. 2010 he met Chris Redfield after he absolved the Special Forces and he was the one that took him into the B.S.A.A.`s Alpha Team, as a sniper. They fought Outbreaks inside the Philosophy University in Australia in 2010 only a few months after he joined Alpha Team. They fought against zombies and infected people in the Marhawa incident 2012 and in Edonia. He remembered they always lost men during the missions. He remembered fighting off some of their men while being infected. He remembered his own Captain turning against him in anger. He could remember at least everything that seemed important in this particular situation.

This man was not his foe, yet he was aiming his gun at him.

How he wished he could grow wings and fly away to never show up again, like a butterfly might do. His body was almost exploding in nervousness while it became even harder to keep the control necessary to avoid killing them all by an instant but deadly electric flash that would come out of his many spikes.

Fleeing? Maybe they would let him go and turn to the bigger problem in the streets? No, for them he was a bigger threat than the walking zombies. Even if he had killed only one human he would have had problems. There was no running and hiding anymore because his fleeing form would only draw more attention than he could manage given his injured state. The blueish blood was still dropping from the huge hole in his chest which should be lethal, given the many bullets which were hindering all movements of his shoulders, arms and throat due to the pain that almost sent dancing stars in front of his eyes and made him feel like he was drowning.

And his hope of getting help faded completely once he noticed the Captain stepping closer and clicking off the safety of his gun, prepared to fight him with his team on his back. He had to realize that the old hardened man wasn`t going to recognize him. Deep within him, it hurt.

The realization that he can`t be helped. That it was his fate to live as a monster.

So he had only one option, one chance to survive:

He had to face them all, to face the truth of being nothing more than a threat to them, an infected monster that needed to be eliminated, and do so as fast as possible in order to avoid more people getting hurt by him. His body responded to this thought as his heartbeat quickened, causing his spikes to build up a bigger charge than before. Sparks of electricity danced on his scales, combining into larger bolts of lightning that lingered on his skin. Yet the electricity pressure still was increasing.

His tail began to swing stiffly behind him while it started to get ready to fight the newcomers – the ones that used to be his comrades. And Captain. Still, his mind - or what was left from his human self - refused to give any orders to his muscles. Instead, he remained there, shocked with his nervousness and tension that was rising each passing second. It didn`t help that the bulky guy started to walk calmly towards him, checking him out obviously while he held his shotgun, again a shotgun, right at his multiple eyes. And it surely didn`t help that his body was growing weak form loss of blood and lack of water in the organs in his tail.

The man checked out his weak spots. Worst of all, he didn`t show any fear or sign to avoid the oncoming fight. Plus if he waited any longer he would suffocate right in place before he could even search for any possible water source. This thought was horrible and caught him off guard. He needed water and there was no water around, obviously. Instead of risking a long fight he should think of a solution to get away very fast in order to search for the lifesaving oxygen in the water.

When the soldiers behind Chris started to follow his example, the same with the two agents behind him, his mind and body both started to freak out at the sudden rising nervousness. The spikes all over his body started to stretch out while he stood up on two feet again to let out a loud dangerous growl, followed by shrill clicking sounds.

He hoped to stun them a bit at least.

He bared both rows of teeth at the soldiers and swayed his tail back and forth behind him to keep the two agents at a distance while he tried to build up all the charge he could gather within his aching and pulsating muscles. His actions worked for the moment as Chris, Leon, Helena and the whole Alpha Team froze right in place, still aiming at him, while Chris` grip on his gun tightened while he still frowned. Fighting off giant lizards such as a Strelat, an Ilujiza or Hunters was one thing, but this B.O.W. was different.

It was the first time that they had to deal with a dangerous snake like fish that was nearly seventy feet long including its tail. Hunters, those creatures Jill fought in the year 2012 on the ship, had large claws. But those claws would look like small toothpicks compared to the huge claws of this creature.

He's heard about this creature. Many reports of a creature in the ocean with the first sighting on the Indian Ocean at the end of 2013. And further reports, where eyewitnesses had to watch how this animal fighting with electricity tore people apart and even ate them. Eyewitnesses who had seen a gigantic sea snake in various places of the Pacific Ocean. Even fishermen want to have seen the proximity of Hawaii and told stories how a giant sea snake is said to have overwhelmed a full-grown orca - in the middle of the ocean. News stations in Asia reported about the monster "Loch Ness" which roamed the oceans and devoured humans.

The photos of the large footprints on sandy beaches went through the social media, with millions of people with millions and millions of speculations. But the photos of the hunters on the South Korean coast proved that this creature was real. That was the moment he realized that the creature Claire fought against had something to do with the illegal transportation of B.O.W.s. Possibly a new creation of a secret daughter company Umbrellas that was either deliberately let out or escaped.

That would explain the pharmaceutical company's expenses - they might have wanted their creation back. The few samples of the found tissue proved in any case that it was a creature that had been created at least with the help of the company. But the virus could not be identified. In any case, it was not the T, G or C virus. Also not the virus with which his partner infected himself before he died..... By the hands of the men who shot him during the rescue over the escape capsule and days later the little remains of Piers Nivans were salvaged on the seabed.

Something bothered Piers about those two eyes that were still checking his giant body out. Why didn`t they attack him after that? And the leader still had his eyes on him while having the gun aimed at his head. Why was this bothering him so much? Why wasn`t he attacking and trying to escape? He couldn`t help but to swallow the charge that formed in his bloody chest as he kept his body prepared for any sudden attack. He could not go back or forth. He was surrounded, many dozens of meters above the ground, on a building transition of the skyscrapers. The agents behind him seemed to notice his disappearing charge as they ran towards him while dodging the thick swaying tail.

He snarled and turned to his right to face the agents. He placed the tail behind them and leaned down towards them while opening his mouth wide. Two sets of sharp teeth were waiting for them to be pushed forward by the tail on their backs. As quick as always Leon quickly aimed his gun at the large hungry mouth and fired two shots. That was a success. He hit the soft pink flesh behind the secondary set of teeth and the back of the tongue. The monster cried out in pain and pushed both of the agents right underneath him while he raised his right arm and aimed his claws at them.

"Watch out!" he heard the woman shouting and before he could slash them both with his claws he heard a loud noise behind him followed with a sudden feeling of pain on his back where his dorsal fin was thickest. Because all of his eyes were clenched shut for protection, his right hand hit the metal next to Leon and Helena without harming them. They both rolled to the side and got up quickly and backed off while still keeping their weapons aimed at the monster that was standing in front of them.

The agents jumped over the tail and started to fire at him again while the men behind him were waiting for him to turn and face them. Most of the 9 mm bullets were no problem for him because his thick scales worked like his own heavy plating, causing the bullets to bounce off. Yet the number of the attacks irritated him and made him confused as the agents and soldiers surrounded him and came closer. His paws soon felt the thick liquid dropping onto the ground beneath him and made it slippery.

Yet he couldn`t linger on that thought. He growled after bullets hit one of his smaller eyes and the large bleeding wound of his chest. He screamed out in pain and slipped on the puddle of his own blood. It all happened within a single instant as he tried to hold himself on the small metal bridge that connected the two skyscrapers. His claws dug instinctively into the metal and bent the large support beams of the bridge dangerously. He lashed out with his tail, worsening the situation as it broke one of the metal beams inside the bridge and caused the bridge to shake heavily.

The soldiers quickly backed off with loud shouts while the two agents ran to the right building as fast as their legs could carry them. The bulky man that was called 'Chris' didn`t follow his Team but drew out another gun-like tool. He aimed it at the windows of the building and shot out a grab hook before securing himself and turning back at the monster again that was desperately holding onto the metal for dear life. By that time his Team already reached the edge of the left side of the bridge.

Piers let out a loud scream of rage and frustration while he quickly climbed up side of the ruined bridge even as it slowly dropped away into nothingness. The streets still were filled with the undead that now raised their rotten hands into the air in hope of getting a hold of the thick piece of living flesh that was clinging to the sinking left part of the bridge. The thick metal beams bent away to the side and the bridge became more and more unstable. Windows shattered and parts of the bridge fell down onto the streets where they crushed several dozen infected and left larger bloody stains.

Slowly his rage was fully replaced by fear and desperation while his claws worked on the metal, trying to bury themselves into it in order to hold up his body. The agents and soldiers didn`t even have to waste their bullets anymore and only watched the scene, he turned his head downwards just to see the small streets underneath him while the right part of the bridge half broke and the debris fell down for several seconds before it hit the ground with a loud crash.

He could feel each single heartbeat thundering in his chest while he tried to pull himself up with his tail and claws towards the safe area where the soldiers were waiting for him. When he climbed his way up a bit more he could feel a bullet hitting his nose and he froze in place. The bulky man started to walk towards him despite of the twisting metal underneath his feet. His eyes made it clear that he was desperate to kill him before he could do any harm to his soldiers.

“I will not allow another one of you monsters to kill innocent people or carry another plague around....” the man spoke out and made him freeze when he looked directly at the Captain that approached mere meters in front of him despite everything breaking down around them and the Team calling out in fear for their Captains life.

Yet, the bold man didn`t seem to stop when he stepped in front of the creature.

“I will make sure that the virus you are carrying does not get out to the public.”

The ringing in his ears covered every noise around him while he felt himself drowning. The words left the man`s lips only dully. All he could see was the bulky man stopping right behind a big crack that was slowly splitting the bridge. The left side would remain at the building while the right side would fall – with him.

He opened his mouth wide and hissed at the man in reflex. He could barely feel the following sharp pain as the metal he was clinging to started to break off and then fell away into the vast drop beneath, pulling him into it. The air whipped the smooth skin of his fins brutally while the figures of the soldiers became smaller and smaller.

It wasn`t his mind that was telling him to do so. It was his instinct, the strong will to survive. Each being on earth obtained that strong will. It was involved in evolution and the cause that uncountable beings survived the worst situations. In a last desperate attempt, he buried his claws into the metal and loosened the grip of his tail around the edge. He used his last remaining strength to push himself off the falling debris, towards the skyscraper that was closer to him.

The muscles of his hind legs worked like springs and pushed him with a tremendous force off the debris. But the energy he invested in the jump seemed to be too low due to his weakened condition and he did not reach the windows of the building when he fell. The men watched and prepared to go down and dedicate themselves to their main mission. Their captain used the rope of his grapple hook and pulled himself towards his men's building as he glided through the air and landed like an expert on the windows without a problem.

A feeling grew inside him as he looked at the agents and the soldiers while falling. A very strange feeling filled with aggression and a deeper desire. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed a nearby metal falling with him. The soldiers stopped and watched in shocked amazement as Piers grabbed the metal with his paws – using them like hands – before he turned his body in the air towards the slyscraper and used the metal to dig into the buildings side while he fell. He used the pressure of the gravity and finally was able to penetrate the wall of the building. The metal tilted into the part of the building behind the wall and stopped his fall.

The Captains eyes grew wider at that move. A move like that would not come from an animal that was being used for experiments. It was coming from a being that was trained well.

His front claws reached the windows of the left skyscraper and buried their tips inside the building materials. The force of the gravity pulled down the end of the metal where he still clung at with his tail and caused his claws to leave deep scratches behind on the windows while he tried climb into the building. He used his claws to smash the windows and his tail for support as it wrapped itself at one of the buildings supporting pillars. With brute strength he was able to break the wall to create a wall big enough for his body to fit into.

His claws hurt like hell when he removed them from the material while the hungry mess of undead tried to grab whatever they could reach of the falling debris. Infected ran towards him from the lower floors of the building and stormed through the staircase towards him. He used his long tail to swing it through the offices and some thin walls and push the rotten zombies out the way.

He stopped and turned at the broken hole he left at the building to look up at the shocked agents and soldiers – especially the Captain. Something inside of his mind clicked and his main eyes glared right at the Captain, who glared back at him. Their glares met and set something free inside both of them. Like challengers of war they looked at the other form. His glare didn`t seem to affect the man, yet he could feel the man`s uncertainty. For Redfield, the eyes of that monster seemed soft before, now the small pupils were filled with sheer hatred and fury.

To let out frustration, he opened his big mouth and shoved a deafening angry scream deep out of his throat, stunning even the infected for a brief moment. The ground started to shake and hundreds of windows splattered all around the area. The soldiers pressed their gloved hands against their ears while groaning. Redfield stood there and gritted his teeth as he also covered his ears while watching the creature showing off its frightening animalistic fury. Leon and Helena both supported themselves at the walls of the shaking building.

“Damn it, what the hell is that thing?” Helena shouted out loud while looking at her partner who almost lost his gun due to the shaking.

“Another fucking giant created by Umbrella!” he answered angrily.

Before others would follow, Piers jumped from the third floor to the street underneath him with a loud thud and forced himself on his four feet and quickly jogged down the freeway. With his instincts taking over, he hissed at the zombies and pushed them away with his hands and fought his way out of the streets. Something inside of him woke up, something that filled his chest with pure darkness and animalistic urges.

To reinforce his feeling and let out frustration, he opened his big mouth and shoved a deafening angry scream deep out of his throat, stunning even the infected for a brief moment. His eyes glowered at them. His mouth opened just slightly as he moved it. Foes, they were all his foes. They would not rest until they kill him. The deep voice inside of him echoed through his brain. It dared him to defend himself. It dared him to kill them.

 

_No one will help you. No one will rescue you. They had their chance to save you. They started the battle. Once you recover, I recommend you to take down each one of them. And show no mercy!_

 

He would kill them all. He dared them to find him so he could finish the job they started. The electricity around him changed the color of yellow-red and he felt new power surge through his body. With a snort, he turned and fled from that god forsaken place.

 

The Captain looked at Leon and Helena sternly.

 

“Contact TerraSave….” He said and looked at the burning mess the creature left.

“The battle has started….”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the battle began. Now Leon, Chris and their comrades had caused something to wake up within infected Piers, something that shouldn`t wake up at all.  
> Wait for the oncoming chapters to know more!
> 
> And have a nice day/night :)


	10. Final Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it was kind of hard to write some stuff as a vegetarian xD But still, I hope you guys like it and enjoy reading the story instead of take a break and get some food xD But even if, enjoy it!

  
He needed a while to fight his way out of the area around the city and avoided other soldiers to take notice of his presence when he simply ran through the mass of slowly walking infected people. He would hide in the next sidestreet when he could hear loud noises coming from the helicopters whose were still cleaning the whole mess. After what felt like an eternity, he reached the outside meadow of the city and followed the scent of the long urged seawater. His muscles burned while his vision was slowly fading. He hadn`t much time left.  If it wasn`t for the virus within him working he was sure he would have suffocated not long after he faced his old Captain at the bridge of the skyscrapers.

The virus gave him power, it made him strong. It duplicated within his blood and supplied his cells with the much needed energy his body would not be able to produce. The virus affected his mind, the last bit of what was left of his human existence. And he felt that it was already being manipulated. He allowed the virus to enter his brain. And there he won`t be able to get rid of it. It remains, and the consequences are not yet foreseeable.

 

But he is alive.  
  
  
  
It was a more than a welcomed feeling when the salty water touched his front claws and right away he pressed his face into the soft sand inside the shallow water. The salt burned inside of his small shot eye but it didn`t bother him much. He took deep breaths as the salty water rushing into his gills. The water was smoothing the pain of suffocating. It felt as if he would take a breath of air after holding it for more than 3 minutes. The pain of his injuries faded as if he was heavily medicated.  
  
He let his body fall on the sand, the sudden pain of salt in his wounds stunning him for a while in which he just lay there without even moving his long tail behind him. The aching dried skin of his body parts that still didn`t see any water ordered him to move and crawl deeper into the ocean. When the water covered his whole body he started to swim and dove down automatically until his body would disappear fully in the water.   
  
  
  
When his eyes started to open again he saw the sun shining down on a beach in front of him. The soft sand shimmered in different yellow and white colors that were blinding him for a moment. He lifted his head from the shallow water and found himself washed off at a shore near rocks and stones. He didn`t know where he was. No trees or palm trees around, just a shore that was built of sand, rocks and small pebbles.   
  
When his nostrils moved and he sniffed the air he could smell the scent of roasting meat. It was a very welcomed and familiar scent which caused him to slowly stand up. His stomach did not see any food for a while – even for an infected monster craving lots of nutrients out of a mass of meat – it made his insides burn. A silent deep voice inside of him finally forced him to move from his spot.  
  
The wound of his chest was still there, but not even a third as big as before. Soft meat and skin was surrounding the deep hole, his veins and arteries were already closed while larger barks at least closed the hole to prevent dirt from getting into his chest. The thicker blueish veins were pulsating outside the smooth skin while they pumped the remained blood through his muscles and flesh. Tiny sparks of orange lightning danced through his wound and formed a spider-like net.   
  
He didn`t know how long he had passed out but it wasn`t very long. The distance the ocean dragged him towards the shore must have been over 50 miles. He remembered the city being at the edge of an island. This must be another island or maybe even the shore of another part of the country. In that distance he should be safe, he guessed. He didn`t need a headache of a fight that would kill him. He felt a deep dark desire for blood and killing. A desire that would soon show its true proportions.

 

Revenge.

 

No, it was the virus speaking deep within his mind, his personality. His human self still had enough pride and self-respect to know that it should fight that evil darkness that he allowed access inside his mind. He just needed to focus on getting healthy again. At first, he should eat something in order to regain a little bit of strength back. He opened his mouth to increase his smelling sense with the help of his tongue sticking out and moving through the air. Pictures appeared in front of his view, pictures of a soft tender steak with greenish bones and yellow potatoes.

 

He ate this stuff before...... It was delicious.

  
  
He could remember that he was sitting on a chair at a bar while he ate this food when he was a human being. The plate was filled with green vegetables, yellow roasted potatoes and this wonderfully smelling juicy piece of meat... Perfectly grilled, steaming, fragrant and juicy steak without bones, cartilage or all the innards he has to eat since he turned into a 15 meter long lizard. With a crunchy crust….And the perfect colors of brown and red.

 

How he would like to have such a plate in front of him now. Well, he couldn't taste much. The memories of the taste of hot spicy, various spices or sweets remained, but he couldn't perceive any of them anymore, although he could taste the difference between salt and fresh water.

His eyes blinked wildly and looked in different directions while he was able to remember the bulky man sitting at the bar right next to him. He remembered himself looking up at him as his idol. Yes, he wanted to become the same man. Strong, without fear, bold, determinded... A hero. Although this guy was stubborn as hell and would sometimes piss him off because of his strong-minded will.

But now… With the deep feeling coming back, all he felt was confusion. His own mixed emotions with a strong urge for revenge, a dark hatred that developed in his head. He knew he would not hold back once he would meet the old Captain again. He knew he would be a danger to them.   
  
He shook the thoughts off, he didn`t need that now.  
  
That tasty scent let his mouth water and his tongue glide above his lips but before he could take one step he could hear a loud noise followed with a small vibrating of the ground. He lifted his head up into the air and his many eyes began to widen. A black helicopter was on its way towards him and it was much bigger than the others he saw in the city. The helicopter didn`t flew cycles or turned its direction, they were obviously looking out for him. Do those people never sleep and rest?

Apparently, these people were looking for him. He had drawn enough attention to himself since he dared to go ashore. It was not strange that people would never leave him alone, not to mention the military. He could only guess from his past how many generals, how many soldiers and organizations wanted to kill him, eliminate a danger, and above all how many scientists, greedy and trembling with salvia covered lips, were waiting to cut him open and examine him to expand their perverse fantasies or needs to increase their knowledge.

He'd seen it before. Dealing with the infected in a few scientific laboratories. All of the humanoid infected were dead, but the animal experiments didn`t let him go. They had to endure endless agony and torture until the different viruses killed them or they became so aggressive that they were eliminated. By fire or poison, whereby fire was usually the better option to prevent a possible spread or release of the virus. Of course, to protect humanity.  And under the circumstances, he could understand that. An expansion would be like an apocalypse, as he had to live through some outbreaks together with his teams.

 

Of course, he would also be able to spread such an apocalypse - if he wanted to.

He didn`t know how he would release the virus from his body - not by blood or acid, otherwise he would have spread the virus among humans a long time ago and he would feel it. So it had to be said that the virus was inactive. But he was sure now that the virus had access to his mind he would be able to find a way to activate and spread it.

The sounds of the military helicopter became louder as it approached to search the shores.

  
He quickly turned towards the ocean and froze in place when he saw different big ships around the shore at the horizon and they were making their way towards him. This was a hunt. They were the hunters and he was their prey. Well, he and each possible B.O.W. around the place. With that injured still healing body he couldn`t defend himself well, he was under their mercy.  
  
Each other B.O.W. would face them. It was their aggressive nature or maybe their killing instinct he guessed. The virus within him also seemed to respond to the enemies approach but he would not will to fight in that condition. Whatever it was that would cause the usual B.O.W. to face its death, he hadn`t got the same. He was different. He was much smarter and was able to think straight. He figured out that he kept that habit of his old self when he was a human being. He always was able to keep calm and used his brain in dangerous situations. His brain was now telling him that he needed to escape – and its voice was much louder than the voice of the dark virus trying to break out in full force. He didn`t want to die, yet.  
  
He lowered his body in a dangerous expression when the helicopter came closer. It flew low and he managed to see the soldiers dressed in the same uniforms like the new Team of the Captain inside that were leaning out to search for their target. He didn`t need long to recognize the bulky man leaning outside and aiming for his target. He tried to lie down in between the rocks and used the virus power to camouflage his scales. A surge of orange bioelectricity crawled up his body and almost covered his skin while discoloring it. The colors of the sand and rocks soon camouflaged his whole body. He closed his eyes and tried to feel his environment as the helicopter came closer.

And indeed, they were flying around and searched for him. His blood began to boil as soon as they flew past him. He had trouble to keep the virus at bay. Luckily for him, they flew over him. He lay still and waited until they had finished watching the surrounding shores.

The minutes passed in pure tension. Every single muscle in his body was tense, ready to jump off to flee or attack. His heart calmed down when they flew in another direction, apparently away from his direction. But before he could "breathe", he felt vibrations of the ground beneath his body. To his horror, a large ship appeared next to him close to the shore. Men on the deck were searching the shore with their binoculars while others were ready with weapons. But even they would not discover him.

 

He thought so.

He noticed a red light coming out of one of the binoculars and twitched when the woman holding the telescope suddenly cried out and pointed in his direction.

“It's here! It camouflages itself between the boulders and stones directly behind the bay!” she yelled and the soldiers readied their weapons.

One of them took the radio in his hand and spoke into the device.

“Delta to Alpha, we located the B.O.W. close to the bay in between the larger rocks. I repeat – At the bay”

Growling, he moved his body and recolored his skin to its natural colors. His way into the ocean was a trap and would lure him right into his death. He hissed at them and decided to turn and run towards the land. He could hear the helicopter flying a half cycle before it began to follow him – with the Captain yelling and cursing loudly.  
  
He could feel each step he made while the pebbles were stitching the soft skin underneath his palms. He forced his legs to run faster on land while he kept his tail away from the ground to avoid it to get hurt by the small stones and pebbles. He could feel the soft vibrations of bullets that hit the ground behind him as the soldier inside the helicopter tried to shoot him in hope to slow him down.  
  
He growled and started to jump and run with sharp turns to confuse them. The bullets missed him by mere inches and the soldiers had problems aiming at him or where he turned. It was easy to take the sharp turns with his tail guiding the movements and rebalance his legs. It would also be useful when the helicopter flew closer – he could simply push it away with his tail and even cause damage to some extent.  
  
He ignored the burning sensation inside his organs and pumped water from the water saving organs of his tail upwards into his gills. It made it easier for his body to produce bioelectricity and release arcs which his enemies needed to dodge. By the time he noticed that the man stopped to shoot while the helicopter still was flying practically above him. When he turned to look at them he heard screams from ahead.

By staying close to the shore and fleeing along the beach to avoid the towns or villages in the country, he ran towards a tourist beach. Just behind the dune he jumped over, he surprised the first tourists. Tourists were no problem to him, he knew they would not do him any harm so he wasn`t bothered when they crossed his way. He ignored the people screaming and running away from him and leaving their things behind which he smashed underneath his paws. A few women would stop and honestly tried to lecture the monster after destroying their favorite things such as books or glasses, umbrellas or expensive clothes before their family or friends would take them away. He ran directly towards a small group of young people that were celebrating a small grilling round at the sand dunes. They stood up and screamed while trying to run away into different directions.  
  
His mouth was still wide open as he ran over the beach towels, glasses of beer, plates filled with food and clothes. The helicopter followed him close but they did nothing to stop him. Now he understood why they didn`t shot him. They didn`t want to hurt the people and therefore there was nothing they could do. That brought him an idea which could possibly safe his life for now. He made a sharp turn and ran after three young people while the helicopter flew past him and had to turn at first. He could hear the bulky man shouting at his comrades when they lost sight for a short moment.  
  
He took this as his advantage and soon enough passed the people in front of him. He dug his claws into the sandy ground while he opened his mouth above one of the women and grabbed her by her clothes around her neck. She screamed out when he lifted her up and stopped in place. His sides were raising and falling quickly while his fins on his back moved with the fast pumping of his tail.   
  
The girl hung at the tip of his mouth with her clothes ripped by his sharp incisors. Her hair flew in the moist air his nostrils released. She smelled delicious…Although the shampoo of her hair disrupted his sensible nose. Her weight hung at his teeth. No, a bag of nutrients hanging right at his mouth…

 

Wait, wrong moment.

 

When the helicopter came closer after its turn he pulled his tail close to his sides and got into a defensive position. He faced them with the screaming girl hanging at his mouth so the soldiers won`t shoot him and risk the death of that girl. But he couldn`t run away either. If he turned, they could take the advantage and shoot into his back and he couldn`t risk any more wounds since his body was still weakened due to the healing progress.

 

And to be honest. No one wants to get shot.

  
  
He could hear the gritting of the bulky mans teeth as well as he could see that angry face of him. The other soldiers inside that helicopter moved while one of them grabbed a huge gun.  His eyes widened in shock while his body took a few steps back. He knew that weapon well enough, he`d been a sniper for a long while. He just forgot the fact that this gun could be placed into a helicopter as its basic weaponry.  
  
He hissed even more as he slowly backed off while still holding the screaming girl in front of him as his human shield. It was a behavior that surprised the experienced soldiers. But it didn`t surprise their Captain. The man observed the reaction this monster did back at the fall from the bridge of the skyscrapers. That infected thing must have been a human being once or it was an experiment done by scientists of Umbrella Corp. on which they put more effort into the intelligence.   
  
  
He felt his stomach getting filled with a liquid while his sides started to rise like a balloon that would be inflated. Maybe he could reach the helicopter and hurt the soldiers enough to win time for running away. In that rate he could not risk getting hurt just because he would keep himself back because he didn`t want to kill the Team. He suddenly started to run towards it while the bulky man now grabbed his bigger pistol and aimed at his head. The wild swinging of the girl kept his shots at bay while he stopped underneath the helicopter. The pilot seemed to answer his actions as the helicopter backed off and flew higher into sky.  
  
He stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the girl in his right hand before the liquid formed a strong pressure in his throat that caused his spikes to stand up from his neck and his cheeks to swell. No one could follow his inner dilemma. He didn't want to do this, but something in him forced him to surrender to instincts regardless of losses.

The man`s eyes widened.

“BACK OFF!!” he screamed, but it was too late.

He released the pressure as green and greyish acid was spit at the helicopter. It hit some men and ate its way through the walls of the machine. The men groaned and when their clothes started to smoke the others helped them out of them as quick as they could. The whole scene gave him a good feeling. The feeling when you're the strongest and no one can stop you. When you see your victims squirm in pain and scream before they are eaten away by your acid. The dark feeling overwhelmed him in a pleasant way. The soldiers were distracted and the Captain had a short moment of caring for his Team in a panic – a short moment of weakness. This was his chance.

He lost himself more and more. Tossing the girl into the air and opening his mouth wide, he snapped her in half and choked down both pieces. This silenced her screams and settled his stomach. He used all his legs to sprint off with the highest speed he could reach with his tail above the ground. His actions didn`t remain unseen. The shocked Captain growled out and used his gun to shoot at the monsters back now that it had no victim anymore that shielded it from bullets. He checked his men quickly and got sure that nobody got heavy injuries before he pushed his body on the pilots seat.

“You`re not getting away with this!” he roared, pushed the lever and grabbed the control stick.

The black helicopter headed forwards and flew lower before it slowly reached the creature again.   
  
  
It was a pursuit like a fantasy novel. The monster kept stubborn and ran across the shore. It always checked the ships on the ocean and waited for an opening to escape. It would be nearly impossible to find the creature inside the oceans where it could hide in the depths of the waters. It would appear elsewhere and would hunt down humans again. And there was a high risk that it would spread a virus no one had any data about. This creature could cause the end of mankind. It was their mission to eliminate each threat to the world.  
  
While the Captain now lead the helicopter next to the creature just above the ground, the soldier at the machine gun shot at its sides with brutal force which caused the thick hardened scales to break and let the bullets inside the scarred flesh from older wounds. It caused the creature to lift its head letting out a loud scream. But it didn`t stop it to run closer to the waters.  
  
He ran into the salty water and used his gills to get new oxygen. It still was under gunfire and already readied itself to dive down into the ocean once it reached the deeper water. This should not happen!

Grabbing the grenade launcher, the Captain released a shot and hit the waters right in front of the creature. He hoped that this sudden strong attack would confuse the monster like it would confuse animals. And indeed, it happened.

The explosion of the sand underneath the shallow water in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks and he stood up on both of his legs in a panic like a horse might do. By now, the Captain noticed white foam dripping from the mouth of the beast and expanding further. Apparently the monster was under a lot of stress and that stress was causing something inside of it. It was almost killed in the city on the previous day, it fled and could not rest completely and is now on the verge of being killed. The body seemed to be severely weakened from all the wounds and could no longer heal.  
  
His tongue hang out like a dog might do after a long trip while the bioelectricity around him seemed to disappear. He didn`t even seem to focus on the scene and collect his thoughts because everything he did now was to flee into the opposite direction of the explosion – right into land where it was in disadvantage. The Captain steered the helicopter closer to the creature that was now running on land while his Team fired at it with everything they had got.

  
By now he had lost every ability to think. He couldn`t even let the virus control his body anymore as everything he was thinking about was to run like a deer followed by a wolf. When he tried to avoid the man to shoot him even more with turning to the left, the Captain followed him quickly. There was no escape from that man`s strong will. This fit well into the Captains plan. He took advantage of the lack of orientation of the infected creature and pushed it in the direction where Kennedy's Special Forces were already waiting for it.

 

He just kept running straight ahead. He bumped against bushes and trees, skewered parts of his skin with pointed branches that broke halfway and got stuck in his flesh. The helicopter finally followed him over the trees and shot more grenades in certain directions from time to time, forcing him to flee straight ahead. The white foam filled his mouth and continued to drip from his mouth. He soon reached a large meadow and ran up the hill, the helicopter still close on his heels. His eyes soon opened wide as he ran down the hill on the other side and found a large road in front of him, blocked by several dozen vehicles and other helicopters. Before he could stop, he felt a big explosion in the ground behind him, triggered by another attack from the Captain, forcing him to keep running.

The Captain still looked at the creature running underneath them and heading towards the allies when he spoke into his mic.

“Leon. Prepare the final assault!” he ordered.

His partner gripped the control stick of the police helicopter he was sitting inside and frowned at the large infected heading right at them.

“Copy that… Ready..”

The people inside the vehicles readied their weapons and clicked the holsters. All aimed right at him. With determined eyes he suddenly lifted his head towards the helicopter with baring his teeth. He ran to the right and when his body reached the shadow of the helicopter, no matter if the Captain wanted to turn too, he jumped against the rods underneath the helicopters stomach and grabbed them with his teeth.  
  
His hind legs buried their claws into the ground like the anchor of a ship while he used his full strength to pull the helicopter with him in the air in swinging and tossed it to the ground. The propeller hit the sand and before things went worse, the soldiers quickly hopped out of the helicopter before it would explode in place and burn them alive. The Captains` voice wasn`t unheard when he ordered them to roll off and run into safety as the helicopter caught the fire and exploded. The debris flew against the ground with full force and hit the pilot hard, sending him to the ground. When the bulky man turned he saw only a bloody mess on the ground.  
  
He gritted his teeth and faced the creature that was now turning its face towards them in the distance of 25 feet. Its eyes were determined and he could see the same killer instinct he always sees in the eyes of a dangerous B.O.W.. But before the creature could land its first attack, the Special Forces already fired at it. It cried out in pain and soon hit the ground.  
  
The soldiers of Alpha Team quickly got to their feet and grabbed their guns while aiming at the monster in front of them. Chris growled out and tightened his grip on his shotgun while taking slow steps forwards. His tail swayed over the grass in stress while he felt bullets perforating his body. But still, his fighting spirit rose.  He focused on the men in front of him and hissed out while his tongue glided over his lips. With steady steps he buried his claws into the sand to keep his position while the tail flickered around behind him. The Captain aimed and shot at the large mouth of the creature, making a good hit when its legs started shaking and its eyes blinking and trying to focus on him again. He spread out all of his spikes on his body and let his charge build up inside of his inner organs that let. The blueish light that covered most parts of his body let him look more dangerous. Some soldiers seemed to hesitate but they quickly followed the example of their fearless Captain who kept with walking steadily with aiming at his many eyes. One single shot changed his defensive behavior as the bullet that was fired from Chris` magnum hit another eye of his earlier 20 eyes. He hissed and attempted ran towards them in pure rage. But he was blown from his legs when the police helicopter flew right against him and both rolled over the grass. The rotating blades of the helicopter cut the ground and some fins apart and distracted the mechanism of the motor. It began to burn and exploded with the beast unable to escape.  
  
Chris quickly jumped to the side and rolled on his back. He straightened when he saw Leon standing up from where he jumped off the helicopter.  He gave him a smile and nodded at his friend.

“Good job done”

“Yeah, I hope this will finish it completely”

Both men watched the fire of the helicopter and frowned once something moved the burning debris away. They gripped their guns tight in their hands and moved forwards.

“This cannot be” Chris muttered under his breath.

“Oh believe me, it can. I fought Simmons and you couldn`t even kill him with rocket launchers, burning petroleum or direct close firing from a damn helicopter” Leon sighed.

They had to watch as the creature shakily stood up with two sets of red big eyes glowing through the dark smoke. Rivers of blueish and reddish blood dropped from its body in an alarming rate. But it still was alive and glared directly at the two men.

“You gotta be kidding me” Chris reloaded his gun while Leon stepped forward.

“We are too old for this shit!”

With that, the creature released an arc of orange lightning that struck the Special Forces Agent into the chest and send him flying twenty five feet backwards. The sniper of his Team screamed out and pushed his Captain out of the way by running against him as the creature bolted forward and grabbed the poor soldier by his torso. He buried his sharp long fangs into the chest of the poor man and shook him in the air. Blood dropped to the ground and colored the greenish grass bright red as he spat the sniper in the air before his lifeless body was tossed to the side. The cries let Chris scream out in rage and he started to fire at the blood covered beast in full force.   
  
While it struggled on its feet again Chris Grabbed his knife and jumped on its back. He tried not to slip from the multiple large wounds on the back and climbed on the many small spikes on its side and stopped at the neck where the large spikes were moving along with the inner charge.   
  
Before the beast knew what would happen he pushed his blade deep into the soft skin between the thick scales and spikes. The following shrill cry forced him to clench his eyes shut. He squirmed and struggled while he shook his body in hope to get rid of the man who was clinging on his neck with the blade inside his flesh. He roared and tried to grab him with his right paw. The man kept stubborn and pushed the blade even deeper inside while he held his body between the many spikes. The tail that was now hitting the area around the man didn`t bother him.  
  
He tried to grab the man`s legs with his paws but the said man always dodged his grip and pulled at the blade. Pure frustration rushed over him as he craned his injured neck and grabbed the right shoe of the man with his teeth. He pulled at him and swung him into the air before he threw the man roughly against the ground twice before he tossed him on the ground in front of him. He opened his mouth wide and snapped at the man`s right leg, the fangs sinking in fully and breaking the skin of his thigh. The Captain screamed out when the monster roughly ripped off his leg and choked it down. Blood gashed out of his stump and paralyzed him.

Everything around them happened in slow motion. Chris turned and held his chest with his right hand while his left hand grabbed a gun from its holster of his belt as he faced the giant face of the monster closing its distance to his torso. But it stopped only two inches above him. The red colored irises of its main eyes seemed to fade when the pupils widened and stared directly at the small man underneath him.

The man that was bleeding from his side and stump. A stump where his leg had been. The synapses of his brain worked again and connected together as his mind came back, his personality. Under him lay his captain, badly injured and winding in pain. His leg was gone and left a stump of bloody tissue and meat. The smell of iron filled his nostrils. It worsened the picture he saw in front of him and that burned its way into his brain.

His yaw started shaking and for some reason he found himself unable to move.

Chris had the 9 mm pistol in his hand in a firm grip, but he did not pull it. He looked the monster, his enemy, straight into the big eyes, whose iris now changed color from reddish-orange to a light hazel. He saw his own reflection in these eyes as they became seemingly more watery. He focused on the dark strokes and lines running through the hazel iris with many golden spots and orange tears.

 

He would not forget these unique eyes. It was the eyes of a soldier, an important person to him whom he saw before he died. The man who took bullets for him and did it again and again. The man who had infected himself for him and saved him from Haos. The man who wanted to sacrifice himself so that Chris could escape alone and safely into the escape pod. The man who let himself be shot without resistance by soldiers and wanted to die. The man whose remains were found at the bottom of the sea.

The man that lost his life and turned into a creature without memories and attacked humans. The man who lost himself for almost two years now and now started to come back.

As a child he saw himself playing on a children's playground with his classmates on the slide. He saw himself writing at school at an exam, with his typical Frown. He saw himself accepted at a military academy and trained with his comrades in the battle arena Close Combat. He saw him jogging on a beach among other soldiers.

He saw him graduating from the academy and joining the Special Forces. He was good at driving and he was the best sniper they had. He saw Chris with three other men approaching him after his training and shaking his hand, a smile on his face. He saw himself as a newcomer to Alpha Team, partying with his comrades and drinking a beer. He saw how close he was with his team. He saw how he had the girl with whom he had very close contact dead in his arms and mourned her. Merah Biji....  He saw his captain put his hand on his shoulder and encouraged him. He saw his comrades die. Finn. Andy. Marco. Ben. Carl. Jeff. Keaton. Reid.

The man lay in front of him, his face already pale from the blood loss. He had ripped his leg out and even swallowed it. He ate one of his men. His stomach churned. He couldn`t look at him anymore. It felt like his heart would have been ripped out of his chest and was replaced by something different, something strange. The virus not only took his life and memories, it took away everything he stood for.

Chris noticed the monster moving away from him on very shaky legs. It turned its face away from him in hurt and looked at the ground. His ears ring and all he could focus on was the pain inside his chest. He felt something hitting his side and sending him flying backwards. Bones cracked when his body overturned several times before it landed on its right side and stopped.  


She quickly ran towards the monster before it could move. She stopped 8 feet away from its form and walked calmly to its head with her gun aimed at its hazel eyes. To her surprise, it didn`t even struggle to its feet again but instead kept lying on the ground without moving. Claire Redfield stood at the head of the salamander that lethally hit Leon and ripped out her brothers leg, ruining his career as a member of the B.S.A.A. in the future. While her Team headed towards her brother and Leon, she checked out the monster with kicking its cheek while aiming at its eyes. 

Everything he felt was pain flowing through each single brutally throbbing vein and muscle of his body while he found himself unable to move. He could feel small vibrations of the ground within the pain.

But he didn`t care anymore.

He had done enough damage and could only hope for them to be of use as a dead mass of blood, bone and tissue. He hoped they would probably work on a vaccine or important medicine out of his body to help people. Or anything else. He couldn`t stand being alive anymore. Not after his memories came back at full force and mixed in with the memories of what he did. Even the faint whispers of the virus didn`t motivate him to move a single muscle.

Claire`s foot kicked at his eye and reminded him of the situation once more. She gritted her teeth in pure hatred.

“You would have killed my brother…. My only family I have left.. You will pay for this”

Other vehicles stopped close to her while medics took away Chris` unconscious body and took care of him in one of the trucks. Her Team stopped behind her and nodded at her.

He had his eye open in a slit, watering and blurring his vision of the redhead aiming at his main eye with an Anti-Material Rifle only 2 feet away to keep sure that the bullet would penetrate his brain.  
  
  
“Time to put an end to this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve changed quite a lot. And the ending is near. I tried to add more drama in the last scenes.
> 
> So what will happen next? Wait for the update :)


	11. Facing The Blackness Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Sorry for the long update but I had a lot to do and some stress to deal with.
> 
> Whatever, as you could already read in the previous chapter, I was going to change a lot lately. I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Please review or leave kudos to help me keep going, and I promise you to get more action, horror, drama and a lot more tension!

 

 

"What is life?" someone might ask.

It is a question almost each human being asks itself. "What do I do here? What do I live for? And why do I live?" Those questions are Repeated the most within human society. These questions show that each human being has its own opinion of life, with its own convictions which vary immensely from human to human being.

The question of the meaning of life was the one that defined humanity more than ever.  In fact, the question of the meaning of life is as old as mankind itself. It is an elementary question about a deeper reason, goal, use and purpose of life in the universe itself. The question of the meaning of life is the question of our destiny. Selflessness as meaning of life, for example, is judged to be particularly noble by most people. Whoever uses his life for others is considered a noble person with a higher meaning in life. On the other hand, an egoistic sense of life is at the bottom of the list. A life then appears to us to be particularly meaningful the sooner it corresponds to ideal values.

Some condense the questions into a single question which encompasses the sense of life. It is individual and connected to each individual character. Some people see their task of life in working in a job to help or rescue other beings, no matter if humans or animals. Others might live their life with thinking of their own. And there are a few people who endanger the lives of others.

 

Whatever it is, it gives beings of different species a power that includes life and death. The ability to spare or end a life. It was something not only human beings received.

All things considered it wasn`t surprising that he thought about those questions, about life and death. He had seen the freedom and the luck to live independently while he could swim and walk around without getting trouble. He had seen different areas, even those that were never seen by a human being in the dark depths of the ocean where the sunlight wasn`t able to reach.

Somehow he liked the way he lived, even when now that his memories came back he felt as if he didn`t belong to the wild. He desperately wanted his own old life back, his body and the environment he lived in. He wanted to go back in time to serve for the B.S.A.A. that protects mankind from Bioterrorism. He wanted to help them getting rid of the black markets where they sold viruses, bacteria or other pests.

He wanted his old life back as a loyal soldier who protected people in the war zone.

Was he now the same? Did he really want his old life back after being infected and now known as a man-eater? The deep being in his body wanted to defend itself, it was highly aggressive and vicious. If he wanted to, he could escape and save himself. He could leave the virus more in control so that his body would survive the severe injuries. He would lose his own human being - that which made him his person - and then live a life of an infected animal for an uncertain time.

But it was his humanity, his personality, his ego that made him Piers Nivans, the Top Sniper of the Alpha Team of B.S.A.A., who decided against it and wanted to face the risk of getting hurt and the consequences for his crimes.

His half-closed big eye stared at the female armed red-haired person pressing her foot against his cheek while holding an anti-material rifle directly over his pupil. She glared at him with those dark blue-greenish eyes filled with disgust and hatred, lacking of recognition.

Would it hurt? The struggle to breathe now while his water saving organs pumped the needed water into his gills through special veins was painful. It surely was a lot more painful as death was. But he feared what would happen next if a bullet really went through his brain to finally put an end to his misery. Only blackness would overcome him without him being able to escape it.

The reflection of the girl inside that black and growing pupil of his big hazel colored main eye became smaller when she pushed her left combat boot once again against his face. It hurt like hell when she kicked his smaller eye even when it was closed. The woman seemed to frown while she looked at the monster's bulky head as it lay in the sand stained by its blue tinged blood. The woman was desperate to shoot and kill him. But for some reason she hesitated. She kept the gun aimed at his eye but she didn`t shoot him.

"Maam?" a deep male voice came from behind her as one of her comrades from TerraSave stepped forward.

"Claire, for what are you waiting for?" another man asked and stepped next to her. The man had longer brown hair, dark brown eyes and a stubble beard. He had a well-built and muscular build and seemed to be a middle-aged man. He wore the gray-blue coloration of the B.S.A.A. SOU uniform.

Without even turning her gaze away from him, she only reluctantly opened her mouth.

"Parker......"

She grinded her teeth and unlocked the gun before her index finger tightened the trigger.

 

"DON`T!” shouted a voice in panic and she stopped and turned around in complete amazement and shock.

This dark deep voice… He opened his eye wide and saw, though blurred, Chris Redfield leaning on one of his comrades, standing with only one leg and breathing heavily, trying to approach them to stop his sister from killing him. Some of his men seemed completely stunned as they tried to come to his aid and stop him from continuing to strain his body, aggravating the blood loss from his lost leg.

“Captain!”

“What the hell are you doing? Go back to the helicopter for the medics to get you to a hospital immediately!”

Captain... He knew that it was the man he used to look up to. He knew him too well. He wouldn`t let a monster go, not after it killed almost every single soldier of his new Alpha Team. Chris Redfield was a legend in the BSAA. He saved the world more than once from a lethal fate planned by numerous crazy people. That man became obsessed with the Umbrella Corporation and was desperate to bring the company down in order to avenge the death of his comrades. He would give his own life willingly to protect the people. After he had lost each member of his Alpha Team twice his actions were controlled by rage. He remembered that he barely could lead the Captain into the right way. He once acted like a moral compass.

 

But now even without a moral compass, the man stood there by the help of his comrade in front of the woman that stood over the injured B.O.W. that killed four of his men and other people as well, and tried to stop his sister from killing the said monster. That sight was as surprising for his comrades as well as himself. When the thought started to plant itself in her mind that the legendary Chris Redfield didn`t want her to finish off a dangerous, S-ranked B.O.W. but instead keep it alive, Claire finally frowned and answered angrily.

 "Are you serious? This must be a joke, Chris".

Her fingers slowly traced over the rifle and touched the trigger and the left hazel colored main eye stared back at her in suspense. Her eyes focused on the creature as her brother kept trying to stop her while his comrade tried to help him getting closer to his sister.

"Claire, stop it. You must not kill him!" he pleaded still, his skin already getting pale from the blood loss even though the medics took care of his stump by burning the open wounds to close the veins and tightly bandaging it.

She glared at the monster and gritted her teeth together in frustration. Why was her brother desperately trying to keep it alive? Why was he risking his own wellbeing by limping for about fifty feet even though his body protested to any movement? Why would he want to save a monster that killed and ate people in the first place? She couldn't understand it, nor could Leon or Parker understand why her brother - the legendary Chris Redfield - who fought the monster suddenly sacrificed himself for the creature. She looked down at the big hazel colored eye and saw the blood on its scales and with mud covered teeth when the image of this monster eating people after it swung their bodies into the air and snapped them in half came in front of her eyes.

Then she saw Chris landing roughly on the ground by that monsters attack and it gripping onto his leg before ripping it out with a large amount of blood splashing into the air and covering the grass in deep red.

She sighed and gave her brother one stern look. No one would almost kill her brother, her only family and would not get punished.

“I am sorry, Chris. But this has to be done” she said before she pressed the end of the gun against the monsters opened eye painfully. Piers jerked his eyelids closed and winced.

“STOP IT ITS PIERS!”

The scream echoed through the grassy landscape as all people seemed to be in shock and stopped their actions. Claire`s eyes widened and stared down at the monster in disbelief.

“…….what?” some of the men stammered out while gaping at the scene.

Her breath came out calm.

Piers? The former sniper of Chris` old Alpha Team? Piers Nivans? The man who died back in first July 2013 in that underwater oil rag? No, that couldn`t be, they found his body – well, the remains of what belonged to the body of Piers Nivans. Broken bones, burned tissue and veins that were probably burned like the bodies of killed Jàvos.

“Chris, that can`t be. They have found –“

“I know it is him” Chris interrupted Parker immediately as he stared down the creature that still lying in a growing pool of blood and dirt.

His eye remained closed yet he could hear everything they were talking about. He didn't know how to feel. Relieved? Relieved that the people he once was close to and worked with now could see in what he turned into after they knew what he did? Shocked that they realized that the Piers Nivans they had known didn`t die a heroic death but instead turned into a man-eating monster? Happy that they recognized him and maybe could help him? Sad that they got to know that the Piers Nivans they knew turned into a disgusting slimy salamander that needed to be put down?

Yet no matter how uneasy he felt, he still fought against the deep urge to fight them in order to save his life. He could not let the virus control him, he would rather die. It wouldn`t be a heroic death anymore as he always wished, but he would at least not cause any problems anymore. His life's work was to fight bioterrorism, destroy monsters and infected people and prevent the spread of disease. He did that for the last three years of him after joining the B.S.A.A. and he would do it now till his end. He owed it to them, the people he had put in danger and those he had killed. It didn`t stop his heart from racing like it never had before.

“Chris. I hate to say this but even if you are right, there is no way to keep him alive. Not like this” Leon said while he stepped to his friend and tried to help sitting the man down before his body got drained even further.

The bulky man pushed off Leon`s hand and glared at his sister who still stood in front of the monsters eye with her gun pointed but her fingers not grazing the trigger anymore.

“There are many reasons to kill him, yes," Chris said quietly as he stubbornly continued to stand on his leg looking into the faces of the shocked men and women who all seemed insecure and frustrated.

Claire looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"But there are just as many reasons not to!”

Leon opened his mouth to say something but he interrupted him directly as he continued as he wandered his gaze on the creature – his old partner that he was sure would listen to him because he felt it.

He was in there, somewhere in that giant and horribly mutated body.

“Of course he killed people. He even ate them. He infected himself with an extremely stable and dangerous highly developed virus and no one can know to what extent he is infected and poses a danger to other people – to all people. It is also obvious that he has changed and became a kind of animal that only follows its instinct and is not aware of reason”.

He paused and looked at the knowing and angry faces of the soldiers that agreed with him and therefore would love to just end it right now while they still could.

“But faced with that, I know he's come around.” That earned strange stares his way and he gulped down.

“I know he's in there somewhere. The fact that he doesn't fight back shows it already. How can a creature that doesn't remember anything and is supposed to be a bloodthirsty monster long for human closeness? How can this creature not attack when it encounters humans, even observe them only when it would not have been humans who attacked it? He had only defended himself all this time. The official eyewitness reports show that. It only came to an attack when he was shot or provoked”. He looked back down at Piers, who still held his eye closed but still didn`T move an inch.

“I know he's in there fighting whatever controls him. He had to fight alone against it for too long. And I'm sure he had forgotten his past - for most of the time. He not only turned into a monster on the outside, but also on the inside. But still he was always there somehow. He could have killed so many more people, but he could hold himself back and instead always fled to escape further fights.”

Leon glared at him and interrupted him before he could explain further. “Chris. That's all very well. But you can't know that he's still there. You can't know if he won't tick out and attack us again. He has the power to kill us all whenever he wants”. He hated to stand up against his friend, but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

Claire lowered her gun and looked at her brother with a sympathetic look on her face.

“I'm sure that's not what the real Piers Nivans I knew would want”.

It was a sad scene. Piers could feel his heart dwell with so many emotions he couldn`t concentrate on. Chris swallowed and looked like he would collapse soon - whether by blood loss or grief, no one could say that.

“Please…. It's piers we're talking about. A man who dedicated his life to the B.S.A.A.. A man who risked his life for his comrades. Someone who was there for everyone and even spent six months searching for me. He gave up everything. He sacrificed himself for me - for the whole world he infected himself to stop the monster Haos. He was able to prevent the devastating C-virus from being spread all over the world. He may have lost himself, but I feel he's there. And he understands every word we say”. At that they glanced back at the poor creature waiting for them to finish it finally.

“All I want to ask for is a try. A try to help him… Because he deserves it”

Claire frowned and looked down before she took her gun away from him. Leon too looked troubled and looked at his friend who breathed out weakly and allowed his comrade to help him sit down on the grass. It was a hard decision for them all. No one could tell what was right and what was wrong. It was a question about moral – which never was easy to find an answer to.

Then Claire finally took a deep breath and nodded to her brother. "Alright. We'll notify HQ and request a quarantine transport with the highest security standards".

With Chris' relieved gaze, however, she remained serious and narrowed her eyes.

"He will not be killed now, and they will try to find a way to get him back. But it looks like the chances aren`t very high, Chris. But we will give him a chance. Otherwise I advise you to let him be released from his suffering".

It was serious and honest, but there was sadness in her voice. She also knew Piers, and she knew how important his comrades - especially the loyal lieutenant - were to her brother. She wouldn't want Chris to have to go through another difficult time because they hadn't even tried to help him. Everyone deserved a chance.

Upon hearing her decision, the creature opened its eye and looked straight up at the standing woman that faced the others while she supported her brother. They actually wanted to help him after all that happened. He would get a chance. And if it didn't work out he would face his fate as he should have done long ago. He moved his head slightly off the floor and felt his muscles protest against the effort. Still, he wanted to try to show them his appreciation and prove to them that he was still there, though changed.

He didn`t miss the faint smile on his old Captains` pale face. Leon sighed and waved his hands into the air. “Well, well. Its upon you guys. I still don`t think it`s a good idea, but I won`t stop you. Maybe everything will turn out the good way. Nobody knows.” The soldiers seemed to relax a bit, yet they held their weapons close to their bodies and did not put them away. They would be ready for a moment of surprise. But when Claire turned around and contacted HQ, some of the soldiers called the vehicles over and reformatted themselves to prepare for transport and further operations.

He didn't move great and stared at Chris who accepted bottles of water and some quick health bars from his soldiers trying to keep him awake. The sight of his lost leg was hard. He felt an inner burden, a guilt he would never bear again. This guilt gnawed deep into his heart.

Then it happened.

It came so fast that no one could have guessed it before. No one could see where it came from or who it was. And nobody could prevent it.

A shot hit him in the head just above the big left eye. A shot that`s penetrating power resembled a tank rifle and was barely audible in the air. The blood splashed out of the wound and shattered on the ground while the bullet came out the other side of his head and disappeared with unbridled immense speed. It happened so fast that even his many eyes widened and for a fraction of a second, his brain captured the moment before the electrical signal transmission stopped inside his brain cells and his slightly raised head finally fell to the ground and his eyes remained open, yet looked at nothing. His body collapsed and stopped all processes.

The soldiers around him scared and aimed their weapons right at him before they finally noticed what was going on.

Claire's eyes stared at the big lifeless body with the wide open, empty eyes before she panicked. "Who was that?"

Chris didn't know that breathing would be so hard. What had happened here? Why had that happened? They had decided to help him, hadn't they? And now? His mind was working at full speed. They killed him.

They killed him although he didn't even defend himself anymore. A shot without any orders, without warning. Within a fraction of a second. Pure anger swelled inside Chris as he looked around. Leon was the first to look up and narrowed his eyes.

"Must have been a sniper. He must have thought his moment had come."

When he heard his friend breathe deeply and felt his rising anger, he rested his hand on CHRIS shoulder. "Chris, calm down. No one could have imagined that this would happen. Try -"

"WHO WAS THAT?! WE FUCKING FOUND HIM AGAIN AND HAD A FUCKING CHANCE TO FUCKING HELP HIM!!!" his deep growl stunned the soldiers around him and caused them to take a step back – into safety.

Everyone tried to ignore the growing, bright blue puddle of blood coming from the head and concentrate on the situation. They had to get Chris out of here before he would kill himself - or the sniper. They also tried to ignore the tears forming in the bulky old mans` eyes before they trailed down his pale cheeks while his weakened body shook from the immense pain of both body and heart. The Captain couldn`t stop staring at the giant lifeless body. Killed in that moment when he trusted them the most. He trusted them to get him help. He was under their mercy. How could this happen after his speech? After his outcry for the ethical justifiability of difficult decisions?

He protested when Leon and Parker tried to drag him away from the place, though they did it for his own good. He refused and kicked around, ignoring her talk of "That'll do," "Chris, you'll have to go through that," or "That wasn't intentional," and "Someone just wanted to help and protect us. Stupid gossip. Somebody went against orders. There was no excuse! None of them, however, could know what was really going on all the time.

But then suddenly the creature's right leg twitched. No one noticed the twitch. Not even when the pupils suddenly narrowed to small slits that ran vertically through the eyes and responded to the light. As soon as the tail moved, however, people became alerted and frightened as the huge body suddenly rose, the blue glowing blood flowed from the shot hole of the head and the eyes took on a completely red iris. They stared at individuals in pure greed, a desire that made the soldiers shiver down their backs. Each of them could see the intention behind this animalistic evil eye. And Claire knew that the true enemy was showing. The virus that fought Piers' mind to gain complete control. The virus, which could develop undisturbed in him over the whole long time and could gain powers that no scientist could even guess at that time.

“No” was one single word a soldier could mutter before the monster stood up in full height and opened its mouth wide while its body tensed and threw its head forward to release a roar that was strong enough to let the ground shake. The people cried out at the pain of the sound in their ears as they dropped their guns for their palms to press against their ears on their head. When he finished he lowered his head again and stared right at the people in front of him.

Leon was the first to catch himself quickly and looked back at Piers who focused on him with sharp predatory eyes. A viscous salvia dripped from his big mouth and landed on the ground, where it etched the blades of grass and devoured itself into the ground. His spines and rafts stretched far out as his claws went out and got longer. The deep red, frightening eyes stared directly at him as he lifted his right paw and seemed to sharpen his claws on a nearby stone, leaving large scratch marks on the hard material. The blood that newly pooled out of its wounds glowed bright with a strange violet color that he never saw before. The sharp outgrowths of his back seemed to stick out, making him bigger and more threatening than ever before. The thick veins within those outgrowths came into view now, dripping with the violet fluid that seemed to be his blood, heavily concentrated with the new virus. It made it obvious that no one who still want to survive should get into contact with that liquid – a liquid that seemed to pool out of every pore of the creature and soaked it completely.

Its mouth was open slightly, showing off the growing fangs that resembled to the long sharp fangs of a giant cobra – only with four large poisoned fangs that each of which measures at least 60 centimetres in length and up to 10 centimetres in diameter.

 

A gesture that shows how dangerous this virus was. He was sure this wasn`t the enhanced C-Virus anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the virus finally took full control and shows itself in full power.
> 
> Who will be able to survive and what will happen next?
> 
> Is there still hope for a good end?
> 
> Will Chris survive? And if he does, how will he be able to cope with the situation? Help his former and very close Lietunant or fighting him with the intent to kill him?
> 
> Did the real Piers finally die?
> 
> Please leave kudos and reviews to read more!


	12. The Awakening of the E-Virus

The ambient sounds were dull while a shrill loud sound in the ears of all soldiers within 50 meters distracted them. The people staggered on their legs and could hardly hold themselves when the beast, which was responsible for the paralysis of all people, stomped powerfully on the ground and caused that all people collapsed like cones from a bowling ball one after another. They had problems getting up afterwards which made them perfect defenseless targets.

All except the very few most experienced special agents. While Claire struggled to stand on her feet and armed her weapon, Leon took a few steps back as the monster stared at him with its deep red eyes while the tail moved dangerously in the air with its fins and outgrowths clapped together forming some kind of boned hard mace on the end of the tail. He hadn't seen this kind of fight in this monster - an infected and mutated Piers - He didn't know exactly what was going on. But he could very well imagine what had happened.

 

Glancing to his left, he saw Parker readying his shotgun.

“Parker, you should keep your distance. He shouldn`t get a single second to touch you. And keep in mind he is spitting out an acid like substance out of his mouth” he warned the older male whom took a look at the blonde and nodded in response before he stepped closer to the giant B.O.W..

“Alright. Let`s get the game started then”.

With that, they took a defensive stand and faced the new type of threat.

 

 

It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. It wasn't cold as he should have guessed, it was warm. Very very warm. He could hear a loud and powerful heartbeat all around him. It was supernaturally fast and reminded him of a typing of the second hand of a watch which is about to change to a time and let its second hand circle quickly. The noise of the rushing blood with the strange noises of the pulsating organs made a shiver run down his back.

As he looked down at himself, two normal looking feet looked out, leaving him standing upright. He could see human feet that were as naked as the rest of his body. Scars marked his entire right half and crept up his torso like spider webs to his right arm. Scars that were reddish and pink in color and thus clearly distinguishable from the rest of his skin. He could only close what his face might look like. Because he could only see in his left eye that his right half wouldn't look very good. Due to the warm, almost hot ambient temperature he probably didn't have to worry about his clothes.

He stood on a very soft substance and could only guess that it was his own body. Well, a mutated body. But why was he inside himself here? Where exactly was he? And why had he never been here before? In any case he has no memory gaps during the whole time he had spent as a monster.

He felt extremely uncomfortable trying to go in one direction. Walking on that sticky, slimy and smooth substance underneath him wasn`t a welcoming feeling. And it reeked. In fact the air smelled like a freshly opened carcass that wasn`t dead for long. He had smelled it multiple times during his missions in the B.S.A.A. and it always wasn`t comfortable. His ears itched and forced him to scratch his outer ear. It was extremely strange now to breathe the moist, stinking air around him through his lungs. A waving of the hand in front of the nose of course didn't help.

After a while he stopped and with a moment of hesitation crawled through a narrow tunnel leading to an even stranger, hotter place. It was only this path that was left to him, as if he would be guided. It seemed to get hotter and hotter the closer he got to the "target". At the end of the tunnel he stood up and suddenly found himself in a platform surrounded by darkness. Here the sound of the fast heartbeat was loudest. Luckily, he's gotten used to the volume.

He was now in the middle of the platform, which was made of a harder substance. A substance that strongly reminded him of a hardened scale, shining in all colors and with a beautiful glow. Shining little glowworm-like dots floated from the plate into the air, illuminating its surroundings while the rest was soaked in pure darkness. He heard noises from outside, very very quiet, but still something. Was that a scream? And moaning from several people? He couldn't put the noises exactly into order nor could he see what was causing them.

Then he suddenly realized that he was in his own consciousness or head while the sounds from outside obviously came from Chris, Leon, Claire and the soldiers. The thought shocked him. What happened? Obviously he has no control over himself anymore, was he unconscious? Was he dead? No, that can't be. His heart was beating - many times faster than usual. At least what he could call ordinary in this body. No, he lost control and what happened afterwards he could imagine in his ideas of hell. It was back. And it took control, very obviously through the head shot. That meant that this head shot did not kill him. He was still there, like the monster that he had held captive inside of him for so long.

 **Fine, you're still here** , a deep animalistic voice echoed through the darkened place. He straightened and took on a defensive position – as if he could do anything in his condition. But the military training kicked in automatically.

“…You” he muttered and saw a tiny red light shimmering through the darkness. It wasn`t even bright enough to lighten up a bit around it, but it reminded him of a tiny laser point flickering in the air not only ten feet away from him.

The small light suddenly disappeared and made him rigid as the platform beneath him began to shake violently. He staggered on his two legs and could barely hold the balance. As he raised his head, his eyes widened to the maximum as the light in front of him took shape. An extremely large figure.

A gigantic dragon-like claw leaned on the platform and made it shake again, making it impossible for Piers to escape.

 **Surprised to see me? Heh, thanks to the sniper I`ve become my maximum level. Nice, huh?** the deep asexual voice boasted.

The large claw was covered in a slimy violet substance he never saw or felt before. Huge red eyes glowed dark in the darkness of the surroundings. The end of a split, purple tongue was revealed by the fireflies and wobbled through the air. A huge nose appeared along with several serrated teeth that were not covered by lips due to their size and length. Two long, sharp snake fangs flashed white in the darkness as the huge figure approached. The head, which alone already was bigger than a tank of the type "tiger". Four big, forward bent horns protruded at his forehead and reminded him of the horns of a bull - only thicker and substantially bigger. The eyes were as big as with a salamander in relation to the face. The cattle even had ears that were bent backwards and looked like big desert fox ears without fur and with light blue cobweb-like fins.

Another large claw leaned on the platform and finally overturned Piers. He landed rudely on his side and watched two more heads of the same size, which stood out on both sides of the main head, moving their large tongues like snakes in the air.

“What are you” was all Piers could mutter in sheer panic as the monstrous beast snickered and let the platform shake yet again to make it impossible for the tiny human being to stand up.

**You exactly know what I am. I am the part of you that you developed yourself with the enhanced C-Virus. You just didn't know anything about it. Your body, your DNA, each of your cells united with the virus and created a lump of cells that developed over time. Therefore you are constantly changing. You take on my appearance and after every injury, after every near-death experience I plant myself in you and make you more powerful.**

At the shocked face it slung its heads forward, closing the distance to its host. Piers crouched away from it and tried to stand up. He had to get away, somehow to gain control again. He wasn`t sure how he could do it, but by staying here he wasn`t going anywhere. Another shake brought him down again as the beast pressed on the platform and made the poor guy slip further towards it.

**You won't stand in my way again.**

A deep rumble that shook the ground came out as the beast moved his heads back, eyes still focused on him. It dawned on him what exactly it was up to. Adrenaline was rushing through his body, allowing him to stand up, but he was too slow as the main head moved forward and opened his mouth wide, ready to swallow him whole. He moved his arm in front of his face in a little effort to defend himself. But before the snake dragon could devour him, the little fireflies around him exploded in flashing lights, blinding the monster that bit into the platform and missed him by mere inches as he rolled away.

Letting his legs kicking, he sprinted to the only exit he found. He slipped on the organic tissue and slipped down the long tunnel before falling down at the end and quickly getting up. He had to find a place as fast as possible where the monster couldn't track him. But he couldn't rest when the tissue was torn behind him and the monster roared as it chased after him. Blood flowed from the torn tissue and made it hard for the monster to quickly run after as he took the chance and ran down the path. It was surprising him that the torn out tissue didn`t cause him any pain. Around him, the glowworms caused more light explosions to stop the monster. Why did they protect him? Who were they? A part of him, obviously, but not the human part. Was it the C virus? Or something else?

Whatever it was, it allowed him to escape into the depths of himself while the monster continued to chase him.

 

 

They ran towards the monster with their guns aimed at its head and firing off everything they had. The bullets hit the monsters tail that was moving in front of its head for protection. They patted their tails off without causing any damage.

"We need to find his weak spot as quickly as possible" Claire groaned while reloading her pistol.

"We shouldn't give him a chance to attack. TO ALL, GIVE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE" Leon yelled as the soldiers that caught themselves again started to shoot at the beast.

With the long tail in front of it, the monster moved backwards but didn`t seem to be frustrated by the many bullets rattling off its tail. Its red eyes blinked through the gaps and focused on the people that were closer to him and giving the others orders to fire. It moved up its paw and sharpened the claws on the stone yet again. Its main eyes narrowed as it saw the agents stepping closer to it but still keeping their distance they thought to be safe. Grinning, it moved its tail and used its power to swing it hard against the ground, causing yet another small earthquake that forced all soldiers to stop and try to keep on their legs.

It used this moment for its advantage and moved forwards faster than anyone would expect a being this size moving and swung its claws, hitting the ground next to Parker who was lucky to have acted that fast and jumped away. Yet, the impact of the paw on the ground made him flying backwards and roughly slamming on the ground on his side. Leon who hadn`t seen this attack coming, reacted and shot the monsters cheek while jumping backwards when the tail swung towards him and hit the ground leaving a large hole he had originally been standing. He rolled off and stood up again, gritting his teeth.

He was starting to fear that they couldn`t stop him. Yet before they could shoot it again, it released yet another loud scream that made the ground shake and all people cover their ears from the intense pain.

 

 

He still ran through the narrow paths while trying not to slip on the slimy organ tissue while dodging huge veins and arteries. Behind him, a huge roaring tornado still followed, shredding everything in his path. The flashes of light from the fireflies apparently following them prevented Piers from being caught by the critters at all. But when he slipped and fell into a hole, the monster came too close and grazed his arm. The purple liquid forced its way into his wound, which strangely didn't bleed, and paralyzed his arm to his upper left torso. Breathing became harder, but he stood up quickly and ran further than the monster whose claws pulled through the tissues and viscous mucus seemed to drip from his mouth. It seemed to get frustrated.

Then suddenly the tissue next to him opened and a huge wing came out, whose big razor-sharp claw cut the tissue in front of him and thus took him the escape route. He stopped quickly without trying to find out what the consequences would be if he fell into the deep dark red mass of the cut tissue. He turned around and saw the monster standing on two big strong legs while his two arms with the huge claws pushed the fabric aside so the heads - all three of them - came out and focused on the little man. Two gigantic wings came out after the seemingly right one cut the tissue, and bent out, enclosing him. The monster reminded with its size of a smaller Godzilla, only scarier and deadlier.

The viscous, purple saliva dripped from the mouths of all three heads as the monster took time to build up tension. Piers looked desperate, anxious and ready to fight. He could see the creature feasting on his deadly situation, sunbathing in the suffering of others.

 **Finally** it croaked out as it readied its middle head to attack him.

He could hear the groans from the outside world and knew that this thing was fighting the others. Fighting the others from the outside while it fought for the body they both shared in the inside. He wouldn`t be able to help anymore if this monster would win this battle in the inside. He could only imagine what would happen if he would be swallowed. It would possibly gain power and there was nothing anymore that had the chance to stop it. And by the appearance, this thing seemed a far bigger problem than Haos or any other B.O.W. that ever was created. He balled his hands into fists strong enough to draw blood while he bit into his lower lips. With the way the fireflies flew around him, he knew he had to give it a try. They shared one body which meant that he wasn`t all that helpless as he thought.

With the monster snapping its mouth forwards he cried out as he ran against it and lifted his arms in front of it as all fireflies around him seemed to gather and formed a bigger light that exploded once it came into contact with the monsters mouth. It send a shockwave to all directions, which caused Piers to slip and fall into the dark red mass and sink into it while the monster was blinded enough to fall on its side and wriggling.

 

 

Claire stopped for a moment when she noticed Piers blinking for multiple times as he seemed to stop wriggling his tail in the air and stomping on the ground to distract the soldiers. A closer look and she saw the pupils of the monster widening and shrinking again as if it was blinded. She quickly turned to Leon who was still keeping his distance to the creature while firing at its sides that were protected by the monsters tail before it blinked and moved its tail uncontrollably. The bullets hit the sides and cracked a few scales before they fell off and left an opening for both Parker and Leon to shoot at the wounded side. More scales cracked and caused the monster to fall on its side and wriggle on the ground.

She took the opportunity and jogged to Leon.

“It seemed unfocused for a second.”

“Yeah, I`ve seen it too. Keep up firing at it. We have to distract it long enough for the reinforcements to show up”

Yet before they could continue, the monster stood up again and turned towards them before it spit out a mouthful of the violet liquid. They gasped and jumped away into safety, but Leon had the bad luck and was hit by the oncoming tail that hit him forty feet away. When he struggled to his feet by the powerful hit, he noticed the violet thick liquid sticking at his jacket and eating its way through. He quickly undressed it and threw it away before it could get to his skin.

Both Parker and Claire were dodging the tail that was aiming for them and powerful hitting the ground. The soldiers still shot it and helped the agents to dodge the dangerous attacks.

“We'll never succeed that way!” one of the soldiers yelled as yet another scream from the beast left everyone paralyzed for a moment.

 

However, before the creature could launch a real attack on the soldiers, a grenade hit the ground directly in front of the monster. The grenade exploded and left a bright white light behind, hitting the monster completely unprepared.  The eyes all closed at the same time, but not in time before they were blinded by the bright light - all of them. It screamed out in sheer pain as the tail hit the ground behind it hardly and left a crack in the asphalt. It wriggled and trembled without the ability to open its eyes again.

The humans all recovered much faster. Leon looked up to see a special yellow helicopter flying up towards them and stopping above the vehicles as it turned towards the monster. He narrowed his eyes and gasped.

 

“Ada!”

The woman sat at the wheel of the helicopter and looked calm and relaxed as always. Her eyes were on the target, smiling she held the joystick as she prepared for the next attack as the machine recharged.

"I must always intervene to prevent the worst” she sighed annoyed.

It made Leon grin and grab his magnum. Claire jogged back to the soldiers and helped them build up their own defense by readying the larger vehicles and the weapons attached to the trucks. The monster screamed out in frustration and earned yet another blinding grenade that blinded it once again and made it defenseless as the soldiers continued to shoot at its body.

 

 

His side started to hurt and somehow he couldn`t open his eyes as if he was blinded. He rubbed at his eyes and sneezed while he tried to not fall into unconsciousness from the immense pain his head felt. The blinding process felt like his brain would explode and bleed out. He gasped for air while his legs felt wobbly underneath his weight.

“What is wrong with me?!” he cried out as he continued to rub his eyes which he still couldn`t open.

That didn't come from the fireflies of his attack. It came after that. Also he couldn't see the monster anywhere which meant that it had to suffer from the pain just like he did. Logically, it was fought - they were fought. But ironically that gave him a spark of hope. That meant that the beast was vulnerable and that Chris and Leon had found a way to stop him. But he couldn't rest here, he had to help them.

“Finally someone is kicking your ass, dickhead” he croaked out in pain and tried to suppress his ironic and sarcastic laughter.

 

 

When the monster suddenly stood up, still blind and all eyes closed, and inflated its belly, everyone ran to the side as the monster spit out a mass of caustic saliva that devoured the ground and formed dense, brownish smoke. The stench was nothing to laugh at, but everyone could pull themselves together and reformat themselves. The belly inflated again as Ada took the chance and shot a rocket at the belly. The explosion threw the monster aside, vomiting the liquid to the floor in front of it and whining loudly as it tried to get up on all fours again. With effort the big B.O.W. crawled on his shaky legs and recovered quickly.

Ada grabbed her radio and spoke as she watched the soldiers along with Parker, Claire and Leon continue to attack the monster with a rain of ammunition and try to weaken it.

 

"HQ, yes, I demand the STG 500s for further capture."

"Copy that, are already on their way."

"Oh? How come?"

"The B.S.A.A. already demanded it, Captain Redfield convinced them to capture the unknown object."

With a sigh, Ada pressed a button and bombed the monster to keep it on the ground while once again protecting itself with its tail to avoid further damage. "Was yes clear, this Chris.... Way too soft, in my opinion".

She looked to the side and saw Captain Chris Redfield still held back by his comrades, leaning forward to watch the scene while some Medics took care of his stabilization. He watched the firing soldiers closely as they tried to stop the monster, obviously pissed off, but it became clear that he was too stubborn to leave. Even in his weakened condition, he still didn't want to be flown out to be treated in a hospital or special institution because of his torn leg.

“Miss Wong, in case of a failure, we express our desire to use the special weapon. You must stop the object at any price and if it must be, kill it.” She heard the man from the other line ordering with emphasis in his voice.

“Understood. I would have ordered it since the beginning but well, I can`t backstab those stubborn idiots” she grinned and shot yet another rocket when the monster tried to prepare another attack with its tail.

 

Still blind and agonizing with the immense pain caused by these blinding grenades, Piers continued to protect himself from the hail of bullets. He screamed frustratingly and took a few steps forward as the humans walked back to keep their safe distance.

It was enough for him, he played with them long enough. He moved his tail backwards and drilled his head into the ground before suddenly running powerfully forward towards the soldiers. The swirling earth slowed the bullets down and acted as a shield as he dashed towards the crowd and lifted his head as he snatched after several surprised soldiers and tore them apart in the air. The screams increased as he used his body and rolled to the side, while more soldiers who couldn't jump away fast enough squashed under him as several sharp outgrowths on his back impaled the bodies. When he got up again, several soldiers were impaled on his spikes while the caustic purple liquid dissolved their bodies and their tissues liquefied until the bones appeared. The sight made the other people shudder and run in safety before they formed again.

His body staggered with the pain he was still in from the blinding grenade.

“BRING HIM DOWN!” he heard the soldiers scream while they opened fire yet again.

"I think it's time to use the secret weapon."

Ada opened a button and clicked it as a capsule of the helicopter opened and revealed a gun that resembled a helicopters` machine gun. A click went off as a giant dart appeared in the tip of the gun. Skillfully, Ada moved the control stick calmly and positioned the helicopter while the monster shook its body and stopped wriggling as it straightened and screamed into the air. The monitor aimed at the monster and blinked as she pressed the button that released the dart.

It shot out and hit the right gill as the monster cried out and fell on its left side when it felt the sharp needle easily slide into the smooth flesh of the opened gill. It made Ada smirk and retreat the gun. He felt the insides of the big dart released into his system and had trouble to focus. It burned like hell and felt like it spread slow through his blood while doing damage.

“P30 Plagas injected. Let`s just hope it works on this B.O.W.” she spoke into the radio.

Leon and Claire stopped their gunfire and watched in amazement as the monster wriggled and cried out while the violet liquid seemed to slow its flow.

  
“Whatever it was, it seems to help!” Claire exclaimed, not realizing how her brother seemed to burst out in tension. He gripped onto the material he was sitting on as his new lieutenant tried his best to keep him down.

“Captain please! They won`t kill him. But you will kill yourself if you keep doing this!“

Chris gritted his teeth, not believing anything he said. “Stop it, Bill! I need to do something!”

“This alone will not help, you have permission to use special weapon B” the commanding officer of the reinforcements answered into the radio while he watched the scenes from the screens of the base.

“Boys! Get the PIW55 ready!”

The soldiers within one of the trucks prepared a giant canon attached to one of them. Parker stepped back and grabbed Leons arm to pull him with him while the other soldiers retreated as well.

“They`re using the PIW55!”

Leon`s eyes widened as they reached a safe distance and stopped to watch. He reloaded his gun and frowned. Claire looked similarly worried. “What must've been planned if they're going to use the Parasite Infection Weapon Number 55… A serum that didn't even complete the test stage”. Parker sighed and shook his head while Leon turned at them with a shocked expression on his face.

“They… – what?”

The gun was fired as many small darts tore themselves into the scales of the monster. It shook its body and screamed around wildly as it swung its tail everywhere to leave many holes in the ground, enraged.

 

He opened his eyes when he saw the tissue changing around him. It turned from a blood red to a light pink tissue as the heat decreased, to his complete satisfaction. He felt pain all over his body and saw some small punctures on his torso and thighs - from where he didn't know that. But they were burning. His body felt weak and it didn't help that he felt like he had to throw up everything he held. He didn't know what was worse - the headache or the nausea that paralyzed his whole body.

Around him, slimy, insect-like creatures crept out of the pores of the tissues. Their long antennae seemed to feel the environment as they stuck their mouth parts into their veins and sucked blood while they stuck a sting from their abdomen into the same vein and pumped something into their veins with their obstacle. Now he knew why he felt so sick. But from where did those bugs came from? Were they implanted? They surely reminded him of the Las Plagas parasite that was used back in Kijuju.

He frowned at the thought. Were they now using bioweapons themselves???

He suddenly felt light-headed and collapsed, his body heavily breathing as he lost himself.

 

More salvia dropped from the mouth, this time it wasn`t violet but a regular transparent liquid. The movements of the monster slowed down while it opened its eyes – that seemed way less bright than before. The color red seemed to fade from its eyes and took on a color reaching more and more a hazelnut. It made all stop their fire and watch in tension when the monster gulped and threw up what it held inside.

The reeking mass ate itself through the ground once it touched the grass but at least, with the amount it threw up, everyone calmed at the realization that it emptied its stomach fully. Its eyes seemed far more unfocused when it finished vomiting and its legs seemed to give up underneath its weight. It collapsed onto the ground, having the soldiers act quickly as they managed to pull their trucks forwards that opened their loadings and revealed a large platform that closed its metal grids once the monster was inside.

The eyes were still opened but with the monster not moving further, it was clear that it wasn`t awake anymore. When Chris tried again to get up and go to Piers, he was held back again by his comrades. But his protests ended when his sister came to him and hugged him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and tried to hold back her tears.

“….We succeeded… Chris, we captured him without having to kill him. Please calm down and try not to hurt yourself...“ she let go of him and looked into his face.

He seemed surprised by that but glanced at the caged monster before he noticed it still twitching as a sign of life. He relaxed slightly.

“Thank you… You have no idea how important this is to me…” it made her chuckle. “Believe me, we all know”.

First phase accomplished, but they still had the hardest part ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they caught him. What will happen next?  
> How will the Parasite hold on against the virus?   
> How will they be able to treat him?  
> How will Chris cope with that? And how fast will he recover from his lost leg?  
> Will Leon and Claire help them helping Piers or will he be put down?
> 
> And what is happening with the strange mushrooms Piers always saw? What is with the secret selling of the new BOWs? And why had Piers always the urge to go find the humans? The true meaning behind that might be different than he thinks.
> 
> You will probably know in the future chapters!


	13. Being A Soldier Means....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Sorry for the long update but I had quite a lot to do with university and stuff. So, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to all the people giving kudos/reviews to keep me writing!
> 
> WARNING for this chapter: Pretty graphic, violent and bloody. So, be warned.

(Rotten Vale - Monster Hunter World)

 

 

 

A grey, sad light came through a cloudy sky and only slightly illuminated a destroyed and devastated environment. Smoke rose from the destroyed buildings and burning tree stumps, making it difficult for the light to fight its way to the surface of the earth. Debris broke from the edges of the buildings and made its way to the abyss before the material shattered into thousands of pieces and crushed by the speed of the earth everything beneath it that could not withstand the weight. Dried sand and cloudy dried soil whirled in the air, making it nearly impossible to breath with lungs.

Flames slowly suffocated in the increasingly darker air as the smoke, enriched with toxic gases, lowered the oxygen concentration. The high temperatures caused by the fire burned the last living creatures. Smallest beetles, which could not save themselves into the ground, melted in the air and their liquid ran away above the stones. Remains of animals gassed practically in the heat until only bone fragments remained, which burst open and broke into larger splinters. 

Eyeballs burst open in the heat and white viscous mass ran out of the eye sockets of the heads before other liquids made their way out of the skulls after the skin detached from the bones like shreds of leather. Fur or feathers already exist since a while not since the fire let the temperature rise rapidly. The animals could hardly be distinguished from each other.  Within a few hours nothing was as it was before. Some larger creatures fought their way through the hostile environment, with every step their legs took leaving skin shreds falling from their bodies and burning on the stony ground. Whether hooves or claws, everything splintered, melted or bent in unnatural ways before the creatures, with their eyeballs hanging out miserably and agonizingly fighting for their survival before they finally fell to the ground and their bodies liquefied.

A black sticky mass moved in the midst of this unreal world and slowly covered the dying bodies. They absorbed the boiling, viscous liquid and then formed club-like outgrowths before the tissue solidified and larger undergrowth-like structures formed. The fire was suffocated by the lack of oxygen. As a result, the black, tree-like outgrowths escaped whitish, yellowish, and grayish feather-light beads carried around by the fouled wind.

Soon the surroundings were covered in a white coat of spores. Spores of a growing, life-sucking organism. A fungus-like network which gradually absorbed all organic matter, burnt skin, liquefied tissue structures, decomposed flesh and even bones and transformed it into spores. The spores would be carried on to more distant areas. Areas that were far away from the burning place. Areas now haunted by the spores. The plants died one after the other, the spores made no difference between the plant, fungi, single leagues or animal organisms.

Birds were the first creatures to feel the danger. With a loud roar and screeching they flew to the sky and formed large swarms before attempting to flee while their numbers covered the light coming from the sky, darkening the places in the process before they flew away. What couldn`t flee and wasn`t fast enough, missed any chance of escaping the horror.

The spores – the bringer of death - attacked their prey, penetrated their blood, their sap, their organism and gained control. Plants withered, fungi rotted, bacteria burst, animals died and decayed in time-lapse. The rotten spread further by devouring everything living that came in its way.

A blood moon shone above all that and gave the atmosphere a cruel taste. The extinction of life while one's own existence is promoted.

 

 

 

 

 

In the blackness he thought that he could move his body. He could feel his body lying on its back while his legs were stretched out. He could feel the moving of his toes, he could feel his right arm reaching for something smooth before his claws took ahold of it. Everything was fine, he couldn`t feel any pain he was in before he blacked out. His body felt healthy as if he was in the depths of the ocean again. His claws were more sensitive than normal. He didn`t wanted to know why, he was just happy that he wasn`t lost, that he was still there and lying on something that was very smooth to him.  
  
He traced his claws over the smooth fabric what felt like something he knew from his past. It was thin, it was smooth, it was warm and it smelled like lavender. He closed his eyes, lavender? He opened them and found himself looking up at something that looked like a woodened ceiling. When he followed the wood with his eyes he could see a lamp hanging down from the middle of the ceiling. The lamp was surrounded by something that looked like a paper ball. What was happening here? Strangely, he had woken up from a nightmare and found himself still not woken? Was it reality? Was he a human being? Was all that a dream, or maybe he had dreamed his own future?

What scared him was the fact that he couldn`t remember the nightmare anymore. Yet, he found himself being in that room, his room. In his barracks of the B.S.A.A..  
  
He looked over at the edges of the ceiling and saw 4 walls which were covered in a soft white color. There were no pictures at the walls. His frown remained on his face when he forced his body to sit up inside his.......bed.  It was a mattress that was lying on the ground. There was a bottle of water next to his mattress at the right side of his pillow. His room was small and included only a few cabinets. The basic stuff.  
  
  
On the right wall was a small closet with only 3 drawers on that`s top strange but familiar green clothes were placed on. He recognized them immediately when he saw the patch that was stitched on the upper arm of the cloth. His sniper uniform he used to carry for years. What surprised him the most was that they weren`t filthy or ripped. They looked new as if they were just made yesterday.  
  
Another bigger cupboard was standing and covering the third wall. It was his wardrobe. It was obvious because some trousers and socks were hung up at the small doors. Not very ordered he thought. He looked at the opened door that was at the edge of the second wall. He took a deep breath before his curiosity would order him to stand up and just look what was behind the door. But his actions were stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes wide, his both eyes.  
  
He just took a deep breath without being under water which meant that he pulled air into his lungs without having them to hurt and burn like hell. He also felt his heart calming down by the feeling of oxygen that rushed through his veins. He quickly looked down at himself and got another shock. It was one of the moments in which he wished that he was in a dream. Despite of feeling just normal everything of his body was wrong. He had hands, actual human hands with fingers that would dance in the air while he flexed them.  
  
He could see the strong muscles of his chest before tracing his eyes down at the boxers he wore. Instead of having webbed he had grown human legs with short hair growing out of the skin. He took another deep breath before he tried to stand up on his bare human feet and felt himself falling down on his butt again.  
  
Desperate as he naturally was he placed his right hand at the wall and stood up again. Shaking he stood there for a while, he just didn`t want to fall down again. It felt......wrong but familiar. Too familiar when his feet moved after each other and carried him along the wall towards the opened door while he had to support his body with his hands at the walls and on the wardrobe he slowly walked by.  
  
When he entered the other room he could see tiling covering each wall and the ground as well. This room was a lot smaller and had only a shower inside with a toilet and a small sink. He knew it all too well and walked towards the mirror that hung at the wall right above the sink.  
  
He stopped his feet at the sink and his heart almost stopped its beating when he saw the familiar face of himself inside that mirror. He placed his left hand on the sink while he started to touch his face in disbelief.  He looked......as if there never was an accident, he looked like his old self. Okay, a few scars here and there from his battles, but he had them for years, there were no new ones. His face was neither scarred nor hurt. His both eyes were colored in a bright hazel color. His hair was a mess and all his secondary smaller eyes were gone along with the scales, the fins on his forehead and the long spiky ears.  
  
  
A knocking at his door disturbed his self-examination and caused another frown to appear on his face. He tilted his head to the right when he his feet slowly carried him at the wall towards the closed front door he didn`t noticed before. While the knocking became louder he looked down at the doorknob and was unsure if he really should open it. Who was it? And how the hell did he turned back? Was he the same as before the accident in Lashiang happened? He wasn`t dead was he? If he truly was, was this heaven? A deep male voice disturbed his thoughts as it spoke behind the door when the knocking stopped.  
  
“Nivans? Hey! Are you alright? It is 6 am already and you`re never that late. The sun is just rising. Stop with sleeping and carry your lazy ass up here”.  
  
If his ears still would be there he would flicker them in confusion and anger. Nivans? It was him right? He always remembered his first name but he never thought of the second name as well. With his heart beating quickly and the blood rushing through the veins of his ear he opened the door and frowned when he saw a young man standing in front of him. He was as tall as he was and he was dressed in almost the same clothes he used to carry in the missions. The man put on a smile on his face while his small beard stopples seemed to sting his lips. His dark greenish eyes looked at him in amusement.  
  
“Man..... What`s this here? Look at you, you don`t seem to be good. Are you sick?” the young man asked and chuckled when he didn`t get an answer.  
  
“Sorry, Sorry!” he waved with his hands.  
  
“You should hurry up and take a shower and get dressed before you start with your exercises today. The others are already on the shooting range and started their training a half hour ago. And don`t look at me like that, I didn`t meant to offend you”.  
  
He watched the man chuckle and giving his right shoulder a pat before he turned and walked away along the corridor. He leaned his head out of his door sill and saw different doors on his side of the corridor and on the opposite wall. There must be plenty of soldier homes in there. He quickly closed his door again and looked down at himself thoughtfully before he headed into his bathroom.  
  
It was routine when he washed himself with cold water. A routine he thought he would never be able to do again. He liked the familiar feeling when the cold water covered his skin. It was like he would feel the cold salty water of the ocean. But the shower didn`t wash off his tension. He needed time to get himself dressed and ready before he took another deep breath and headed out of his small home. With still unsteady steps he walked through the corridor and stopped at the exit. He took a moment to examine the area around him.  
  
Men as well as women walked on the very small ways with different strange things in their arms. Small groups of men with carrying bags on their back headed into the building he was standing by. He frowned when some people were greeting him friendly and figured out that it would be a great idea if he would continue to walk. A little while later he found himself walking across the small ways and examining the area until he was stopped by a small punch on his back. It caught him off guard when he fought himself falling face down. When his legs kept his body in standing position he looked over to see the man again. The frown didn`t helped again.  
  
“Hey there you finally are!! I wanted to do you a favor and just got your rifle” he said with a warm smile before he handed him the big heavy gun.  
  
He had to look down before he grabbed the said gun he used to train and fight with for the most part of his life. The Anti Material Rifle felt much too familiar in his hands while his muscles moved of their own while they wrapped his fingers around the Rifle as if it was yesterday when he held it at last.  
  
“I see you need some time to wake up. Well I will leave you for now but don`t forget to show up at lunch this time. You are always working too hard, you will get sick of this. We will wait for you then” with that the man walked off again.  
  
He had to admit that he liked to be alone. He had been annoyed with other people pretty fast, and even in his mutated life, he felt better when he was alone. His mind had to go through a lot at the moment and the last he could need was a curious and annoying man that would blabber too much. With the Rifle in his hands he made his way to his familiar place of the shooting range. Everything was like a dream when his body moved of its own and lay down on the ground to aim at the target that was 920 feet away. It was surprising how he managed to hit the target perfectly and how calm his body remained.  He took his time to test hs own abilities when he did the same in a standing position. Even moving targets were no problem for him, his accuracy was perfect.  
  
But it really helped that he was doing it alone. He didn`t know about the people the man was talking from but he slowly got an idea of which people he was talking about. He could remember them, but they were dead. His old comrades of Alpha Team died in Edonia when they turned into monsters and attacked him. Napads.....one of those creatures he used to fight in his last years. Anger started to build up within his chest and he decided to let out his frustration. He kept training for hours and managed to receive the full control of his new body back.  
  
  
When the sun stood in the middle of the sky he made his way towards the building he remembered the food served on tables inside while he avoided to talk to people he passed. They all seemed to know him but it was a bit too much for him to remember everything. His feet came to stop at the entrance of a big hall with tables and many chairs. He read the letters 'Cafeteria' and felt his own stomach growling. Time to get food. He decided to walk inside and without losing a single word he got a plate with potatoes, some vegetables and a big red steak.  
  
With a watering mouth he was stopped by a call of his name.  
  
“Piers!!! Come over here!!!”  
  
He took a deep breath in order to calm himself before he turned his body and walked towards the table 5 men were sitting at. When they all looked up he froze in place. Like a hailstorm the names went through his brain at the sight of his deceased comrades.  
  
Andy Walker, Carl Alfonso, Ben Airhart, Finn MacCauley and......the  Captain Chris Redfield. The sight of the Captain send a shiver through his spine when the memories of their last meeting flooded through his mind. He felt his stomach churn at the image of him ripping out his Captain`s leg and swallowing it whole afterwards. How sick and twisted his mind was playing a game on him.  
  
“What`s wrong buddy?” he quickly turned his head towards the youngest of the Team, the Rookie Finn.  
  
He just shook his head and decided to sit down next to the rookie while he avoided keeping up the eye contact with the others. Somehow the way they were looking, no practically staring at him was calming him. He liked his comrades and always saw them as his family. The fact that they weren`t the soldiers of the new Alpha Team he fought against was calming him down a bit. But it didn`t helped him to feel more comfortable when his own Captain started to frown.  
  
“Piers?!” he only heard the deep voice calling him in an asking tone.  
  
He decided to ignore it at first and started to eat his food with the uncomfortable way of using a knife and a fork. After living as a mutated mix of a snake and a fish, biting off pieces and simply swallow them down without having to chew on them for many months eating with cutlery became difficult and it started to bother him.  
  
The frown that was the Captains` bothered him the most. Did it happen? Did he really fight him? It didn`t seem so. When it was a dream to live as a mutant monster he had to admit that it was a bad dream. That dream felt too real for him and that`s why it changed his character. He wasn`t the same person anymore. A push with the elbow brought him back when he turned and looked directly in the eyes of the chuckling face of Finn.  
  
“Isn`t it??”  
  
What? He looked at the rookie confused and noticed that everyone was staring right at him.  
  
“We were puzzled about what you are thinking about all the time. They say that you feel sick or that you just are in a bad mood today. But I!” he moved his pointing finger in front of his face.

  
“I think that you had an argument with your girl!! Am I right?”.  
  
Well, he really felt different but he wasn`t feeling sick. And of course he didn`t know how to assess the situation he found himself being in. But.... a girl? Did he even had a girl? He didn`t remembered anything about his past. He didn`t even remembered his own family. Were his parents still alive or did they die? Did he have any siblings?  
  
He looked back at the men as many concerned eyes were darting right into him. It started to let his nervousness grow. He didn`t know when he used his vocal cords the last time, they surely were rough.  
  
“No, I had no argument with my girl”. Wow, that was a good beginning for his first time.

Strangely, his voice wasn`t even hoarse after such a long time without using them. Against his hopes to satisfy them and silence the men, they looked at each other.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and continued.

 “I am just... not in the mood today, guys” _good job done Piers!_

 _That surely would stop that uncomfortable conversation. Now they wouldn`t give up in any case and annoy you further with questions. They would pursue you and not let you rest until their curious and curious brains got what they wanted.  Stalker._  
  
“Not good, man. You need to be fit for tomorrow” Andy said before he put his with a piece of meat filled fork into his mouth again.  
  
Fit for tomorrow? For what? He wondered and thought for a moment. If he would ask them, they would really perforate him with many questions. He just nodded and turned to deal with the rest of his food while they continued to talk. Basic stuff. After the small talk in which they were talking about their day and not interesting things he still didn`t understood fully, they changed the conversation and started to talk about a mission on the next day.  
  
A mission... But he wasn`t ready yet, he guessed. He just woke up as a human being after he almost completely forgot how to live in this body. How could he been send into a battle on the next day. He could defend himself but he knew pretty well what a mission for the Alpha Team meant to be.  
  
Fighting against infected. How could he face those monsters with the knowledge and experience he got in his dream? It was a role change, he would be a soldier who puts down the creatures.  The thought let his heart beating quicker while his ears avoided him to hear anything besides of his own quickened heartbeat.  
  
Another poke on his left shoulder brought him back into reality as he faced Finns face again.

“Well then, you should maybe rest for today in order to get fit for tomorrow” he said. That deep and concerned frown of the Captain bothered him again. Damn it, he forgot that this man was seeing his soldiers as his own brothers as well, so it is only naturally that he is concerned if one of the members of his Team was behaving that different.  
  
“We will see each other tomorrow at the big clock, 5 a.m.” he just said and stood up before he grabbed his plate and walked off.

The other members of Alpha Team followed his example and adopted rapidly before they walked out of the hall. He sighed and took a while to think of what to do. He should keep calm and try to behave like he used to. He stood up and followed his comrades example and put the plate into one of the drawers of the bigger trolley before he headed out.  
  
He took a long walk around the place and received some memories back. But they only worsened his headache. He would deal with whatever crossed his way. That dream of being a monster really was a dream. If you die, you will wake up. It is one of the most important fact.  
  
Dreams are the result of images, ideas, emotions and sensations that occur in the mind during certain stages of sleep. The duration of a dream can be various. He certainly had processed his deepest feelings, which he didn`t even notice before in his dream. That possibly was one reason for him to live through a very long dream. He surely would be the same again after a while. He was sure of it. But that meant that neither the incident of Lashiang nor his mutation happened. So the C Virus didn`t exist after all, the same with Ada Wong, the woman he used to chase for more than 6 months after the attack in Edonia.  
  
He decided to get himself a newspaper in order to inform himself in which year he was living now. The president was still alive, there wasn`t an outbreak in china.  
  
The headlines were telling about the outbreak of the Marhawa academy in japan in 2012 he and his Captain managed to keep into control. It were only a few months ago when Merah Biji died. The thought let his steps slow down. He really liked that talented agent of the BSAA's Far East branch. Her last words went through his head like a movie. Merah's last words were to ask Chris a world without bioterrorism and to Piers to ask him to take care and watch over Chris.  
  
Maybe that was a reason that he stubbornly acted like a moral compass for his Captain. To keep the world away from bioterrorism was a difficult task, but he would manage that. The BSAA would take care of this broken part of the world. Deep in his thoughts he didn`t noticed before that he was making his way towards the shooting range again. He stopped at his usual place and continued to shoot his Anti Material Rifle in order to strenghten his abilities. He would need it for the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was still unusual to wake up in that bed once again. This time, it was much darker because the alarm clock just woke him up before the sun was rising. He would do the same as the day before but this time he would do it much faster. With having the full control of his body he managed to get ready in the following 15 minutes. He grabbed his Rifle and headed out of his room before he closed the door behind him.  
  
Despite of feeling normal he missed the feeling of a charge that always build up inside of his inner organs. It was a slight tickling sensation which seemed to wake each one of his muscles up each time when he moved his body. The burning inside of his body wasn`t uncomfortable though. It was as if he would stretch his muscles to use them for the first time after he woke up.  
  
The feeling wasn`t there anymore. He spend the night with lying on his bed and thinking of everything he just went through. He barely found sleep and when he did the alarm clock finished it. When he approached the place his Team was already standing in front of the giant clock at the middle of the building. His combat boots came into a stop next to his comrade called Andy while the others smiled at him. Two people were missing, the Explosives expert Finn and the BSAA operative Carl.  
  
This time he was more successful with talking to the others. Not even the sight of the Captain let his nervousness raise again. He mirrored his own old behavior he remembered pretty well and with that he pushed all the concerns of the others away. It was strange to see his comrades again after they died in his dream in Edonia. He put them down by himself with using his Rifle while he dragged the Captain into safety. He would kill them if they would turn again.  
  
Not long after his arrival the other two jogged to them while practically calling their greetings. After some small talks they started to head towards the parking lot where the small planes and helicopters were waiting. He almost froze in place when he realized that they were going to take a flight in that big and black helicopter. It was the same helicopter that was hunting him when he tried to escape in his dream. He swallowed it down and hopped inside after he noticed a confused view of Ben.  
  
He sat down and leaned against his seat after two hours of flying. He decided to rest his eyes and closed them while some of the others were still talking to get over the flight without being pretty bored. He opened his eyes again when he thought he heard the word “Edonia” in disbelief. He watched Andy and Carl standing at the opened entrance of the helicopter while supporting his bodies at the bigger seats on its side.  
  
“Edonia?” he murmured to himself while he felt someone shifting on the seat next to him.  
  
“You already forgot? Something really seems to bug you huh?” Ben said and leaned forwards when he noticed his frown appearing once again.  
  
“Yes we are heading to Edonia. It is an Eastern European State that is involved in a bioterrorist attack. It is involving the C Virus infected mercenaries who had supported anti-government militias before their infection. Edonia is turned into a full on warzone and our mission is to end the disaster” he explained and caused another shiver running through his spine.  
  
That couldn`t be real. Did he become some kind of clairvoyant? How can this be real? This couldn`t be real. He tried to stay calm and shifted a bit before nodding.

“Thanks, Ben. I just forgot the name of the city. I really seem to be a bit by the wind today”.  
  
Ben started to laugh and leaned back against his seat while fixing his vest. “Well, not for today buddy”.  
  
  
  
It was December 24, 2012 when the helicopter flew low enough over the streets between the burning buildings and all members of the Alpha Team hopped out and headed towards a bigger building which seemed to be a town hall. Other soldiers of the B.S.A.A. lifted up a lounger with a dead soldier lying on it before they walked away.  
  
His Team stopped when Chris looked at Finn and nodded.

“Listen up. In the BSAA, our job is to rid the world of bioterrorism and the only way we are gonna do that is by sticking together”.

How many times did he experience a deja vu today?  
  
“Now each and every one of you may be ready to die for our cause but it`s my job to make sure we all get through this alive” Chris continued and Finn started to move his left hand in a gesture in front of his chest.  
  
At first he wanted to be silent, but he couldn`t help it when he started to speak to the rookie. “Suck it up, Finn”.  
  
Finn nodded, “Sorry Sir”.  
  
He looked back at his Captain when he continued. “No one gets left behind, not on my watch. Understood?”  
  
When everyone said the words “Yes, Sir!” at the same time, he held his breath when Finn kneeled down to the ground without him to order the rookie to inform the Team about the enemy. He stood next to his Captain and kept his Anti Material Rifle in his hands while watching Finn who was opening a file over the ground. He exactly knew what would come next.....  
  
“The guerrillas are using a new species of B.O.W.. Command is calling them J'avo.”

The file started to show up pictures of the mutated enemy. The many eyes on their head kept him to hold his breath. Yes, the J'avo were humanoid mutants. But how did he become a monster that doesn`t look humanoid in the slightest? Hell if everything happened just like in his dream, would he sacrifice himself and turn again? The thought let his stomach recoil.  
  
“They are extremely intelligent, incredibly strong, and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma”.

This was real, he knew it too well. The metamorphosis was painful as hell and he could remember that he felt his body being ripped apart by the virus while he turned into something monstrous. He stopped when Chris stood up,

“All right, you know the drill. We split into three teams, move out!” he ordered and the Team started to team up before jogging into the street again as a few tanks and trucks of the B.S.A.A. started to head to the north.  
  
He decided to team up with the Captain and the rookie and was surprised by the fact that Finn didn`t asked him about the Captain.  So there was a chance that he didn`t had to face the same fate again.


	14. The Nightmare Becomes True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update the next chapter!! I hope you like it with the few changes I made!
> 
> And thanks for your support and reviews!! ^^
> 
> Special thanks to: GeneralBrianBaltazar, AtlasRapture, NemoAliius, LucasYang

 

 

Similar to his dream, they were forced to fight against the J'avos inside the burning city. The population was evacuated which meant that no single civilian would bother the BSAA soldiers to clean the area. After all, no one wanted to be responsible if anything happened to a civilian. There were enough victims of building collapses or enemy attacks, and they were often unavoidable. The soldiers would storm the buildings and wipe out all the enemies who were still hiding in theirs. They also wanted to make sure that no biological weapons would be used or any of the infected survived. It was a basic move the BSAA had to do in order to prevent any unneeded deaths.  
  
When they had to cross the bridge in Edonia, he was able to take things in his own hands before more men had to die and covered the Captain and fellow members of his Team while they distracted the J'avo and lured the tank to move forwards to give the sniper the chance to shoot its tank. Thanks to the everlasting dream he had, he knew exactly how many opponents would appear at which point. He was prepared - not the others. So he could save some from death - and that made his captain, his whole team proud.  
  
He pushed the praises and surprised glances aside and moved on. As always, no problem for the skilled marksman who was also known as the man who never missed his target. Even the meeting with the special agent Sherry Birkin and the mercenary Jake Muller wasn`t surprising for him anymore. But it was a different feeling to stand in front of the son of Albert Wesker face to face now that he knew who they were dealing with.  
  
The son of the man who once wanted to rule the world and was put down by Chris Redfield and Sheva Almoar, an agent from the West African BSAA branch. He kept calm despite how aggressive he was in his dream when Muller spoke out without respect, which was difficult enough because of that cocky grin that guy kept and let them go without starting a small fight with the man he truly disliked.  
  
  
With knowing their weak spot, he managed to put down the giant two Ogromen and avoided that some soldiers got killed by them. He did took the few moments of free time after killing one Ogroman and explained his comrades, including his Captain, how he managed to weaken them or to dodge their attacks. It didn`t surprise him that his Captain took on the second Ogroman just fine without much help of the others so he focused on protecting his comrade Finn while the other installed the pyrotechnics. His Team followed his example and managed to help him distracting the Jàvos while he could run on the first floor of the broken buildings and jump on their back to knock them out.  
  
The Captain would jump down from the back of the second Ogroman and stood there and watch as it slowly melted in front of his eyes until only a pool of thick liquefied tissue covered the streets. Even when they entered the old building, equipped with figures, he was able to tell his comrades early enough what was inside the figures. They prepared themselves for strongly armoured, very muscular and strong, but very slow opponents.  
  
His memories helped him to think his actions through and brought his team a distinct advantage: They couldn`t get surprised by the enemy. The way how he acted and put the enemies down in each situation let his Team and specifically his Captain wonder. It turned him into a very dangerous enemy for the mercenaries and Jàvos.  
  
Soon enough they could get the chance to finally catch Ada Wong, the head of the hidden organization Neo Umbrella, and put her down. He would enjoy watching the blood pooling out of her head and the last twitches of her body when it collapsed on the cold ground. But the enjoying feeling surprised him. It was something he kept when he felt himself turning into a monster in his dream. He still could feel the instincts, the desire to kill and the amusement of seeing the blood pooling out of the enemies head. Now he would get the chance to kill that god damned bitch.  
  
He couldn`t wait for that anymore.  
  
  
His heartbeat quickened rapidly when they reached the hall of the building which was filled with chrysalids. He quickly aimed his gun and walked forwards while he listened to each little noise while following Finn to the door he would force open with the Captains` help. He jogged through the small corridors without looking back if Finn and his Captain were following him. He concentrated on that woman they soon would meet. The few J'avos whose crossed their way were no problem for him, as desperate as he naturally was he managed to put them down quickly before his comrades could even enter the room.  
  
He exactly knew where they were waiting. It was as if he jogged through time like a ghost while he could kill the enemy before it noticed him before. He was moving like a shadow as if he was hunting his prey. He figured out that his instincts were increased and helping him to go through this war. That dream was really strange...  
  
  
The door was forced open by the power of their feet and he jogged in while ignoring the empty syringes whose lay on the ground. When Chris picked one of them up to take a closer look they finally faced her when she appeared from the shadows of the dark side of the room. The black short haired woman, dressed in her usual thigh blueish dress and a long red scar around her neck, walked towards them and raised her hands up in the air while giving them a smile.   
  
“C Virus” this female voice let his blood boiling up in pure rage. “That is what the guerrillas were calling it. Nice to see the cavalry`s here”.  
  
In instinct and without thinking for a short moment he aimed his Rifle right at her head.

“FREEZE!” he shouted and caused her to flinch while he surprised the rookie and his Captain with his sudden aggressive actions towards that civilian.  
  
While the woman only huffed and stopped in place and still raised her arms up in the air, his Captain stepped right next to him with a frown. Finn was smart and kept in the background and aimed at the woman while he let the Captain and his second in command handle it.  
  
“Piers? What are you doing there?” he asked him while still keeping an eye on her.  
  
“She is the enemy, Captain. We need to put her down quickly” he said angrily without turning his eyes from her.

Chris frowned and turned his head towards her, “Piers, she could be a civilian. We don`t know her”.

Because his soldiers killing an innocent woman was the last thing the Captain wanted. Yet the reaction of his Lieutenant couldn`t be ignored. He seemed sure about her being the enemy – or working with the enemy.  
  
  
“She isn`t a civilian!! She belongs to the Umbrella Corporation!” he said with raising his voice.  
  
  
That hit her. She frowned while she looked at them but still kept her arms up in the air. He could see the hidden evil hint in her eyes while she was thinking of what to do next.  
  
“Umbrella??? How do you know that?? We have no information about that woman. Where the hell did you got that information from?” the Captain asked but the sniper was his first lieutenant and his second in command for a reason.

He trusted him.  
  
He started to step forwards and aimed at her.

 

“......You are arrested, Miss”.   
  
  
Suddenly before they got closer to the woman a slight earthquake was perceptible as loud noises appeared behind the walls. It surprised him and caught him off guard because he didn`t know those noises. In his dream, no monster appeared in this room. Everything happened like he dreamed it, but this was different - completely different. It stressed him out.  
  
The three soldiers quickly jumped to the left as the stony wall on their right cracked and started to break. A giant figure forced its way through the mass of heavy stones and tossed some of them to their way with a surprising ease. While the Captain could dodge them, he was completely surprised by that and was hit by a stone at his stomach before he fell down to the ground.   
  
He could hear a loud groan as Finn hit the wall behind them when something long and thick pushed him back. The Captain growled out and started to shoot at the big shadow that was appearing in the dust in front of them. He quickly got to his feet again and aimed at the figure while he looked through his scope, not able to hold back the coughs coming out of his lungs that protested against the dust. He frowned when the dust revealed flesh colored scales with blueish colored fins. The dusty air he breathed felt more heavily while both of his eyes widened. He could feel his heart skipping a beat when he realized what exactly was attacking them.

The light was reflected by a multitude of tiny crystals on the monster's skin, making it difficult for soldiers to keep their eyes open. Huge claws appeared as the creature moved its forefoot and buried its fingers in the hard concrete beneath it. With ease, the thick blue shining claws created huge cracks in the concrete, which continued to the soldiers' floor. Large snake-like fangs came out as the creature moved its head outside the cloud of dust. The scales were covered with many brightly shimmering crystals reminiscent of salt crystals within a mine. They sparkled in every color imaginable, with larger, pointed crystals shining light blue and attracting attention.

Opening its mouth, it released a loud hiss that forced everyone to cover their ears while the ground began to shake. Its tail swung in the air and destroyed the walls of the rooms nearby to make space for the oncoming fight. It took him in surprise and he found himself unable to move while he covered his ears still. The Captain was the first who reacted and started to fire at it while Finn got on his feet to cover him. A large hand with long sharp claws appeared and punched the Captain away before the B.O.W. perked its wide head out of the debris.   
  
Many familiar looking animal eyes watched the soldiers amused while its tail swayed in the air next to its massive, with spikes and crystals covered body. He stood there without being able to move while he wasn`t even able to concentrate on one thought.

How was this possible?  
  
It opened its mouth wide as two teeth lines revealed their many sharp and with violet salvia covered teeth. Its long, snake like tongue glided out of the mouth as it let out a deafening roar which let the soldiers` blood boiling up.  
  
  
This wasn`t real. How could this happen?   
  
  
Shots echoed through the air as the B.O.W. quickly turned and hissed at the other members of Alpha Team who made their way inside the other room behind the creature. They kept shooting at it while Chris looked over at his lieutenant and gave him a slight punch on his shoulder in hope to wake him up of his daze.  
  
“Piers! Now isn`t the time to sleep!! Shoot it!” he ordered and jogged towards the beast while shooting at its thick with scales covered skin.

Finn followed his example and jogged to the right so each soldier was surrounding it and firing from each direction while trying to figure out its weak spots. Everything he could hear was a ringing inside his head which worsened his headache even more. The blood flow was brutally loud inside his ears and made it nearly impossible to focus. It started to stun his body. He groaned out and placed his left hand at his head while he could only hope that it would fade as quickly as it appeared.

This was a nightmare – this couldn`t be real!  
  
When he saw the B.O.W. sending Ben and Andy against the walls with its tail that’s tip was covered with thick and long sharp blueish crystals growing out of the fins while it snapped after the Captain with its big and dangerous mouth he gritted his teeth together and raised his Anti Material Rifle. He couldn`t just stand there and watch the creature killing each member of his Team. He was Chris` second in command and was responsible for them.  
  
He knew its weak spots too well and he knew which bullet would really hurt. He knew that they had to take one eye out after another very quickly to blind the monster which senses rely on the eyesight mostly. He aimed at its head and shot one of the smaller eyes which caused the creature to let out a pained shrill cry.   
  
“We have to get outta here!!” he heard the Captain shout at his men while the B.O.W. turned, its remaining eyes filled with pure fury.

He quickly nodded and covered his comrades whose were running out of the room towards the hall with the chrysalis (-Cocoons?). The monster roared at him and started to run its way towards him. At that moment the time froze. He stood there on the crumbling concrete as the monster furiously rushed up into him, mouth wide open, snake fangs ready to sink into his flesh and inject him with the poison. Stones flew out of the concrete and splintered as the beast lowered one foot at a time into the material. The tail swung against the walls and shattered those that were not strong enough to withstand it. Nine angry, blue shining eyes stared at him. Smoke escaped the creature's slit-shaped nostrils as the big chest began to glow red from the heat building up. At that moment he stood opposite the creature and saw himself in that being - the face he got used to over time. The eyes that he himself saw in his reflection of the ocean water. The fire he felt inside himself when he could no longer control himself in his rage. The immense power of the legs that threw the being into the concrete and split it. The saliva enriched with the poison.

 

He stood opposite himself.

 

Before its claws could grab him he came to his senses and quickly jumped to the side and rolled on his feet before he quickly followed his Team into the corridors. This was so surreal.

While he ran through the small and broken corridor he could see and actually feel the B.O.W. behind him forcing its way through the walls as if they were built of butter. Its thick scales covered with crystals were covering its soft meat and avoided any bruises while they were working like plating. He would be too slow for it if his comrades wouldn`t cover him and firing at its face.  
  
In order to prevent the loss of a plurality of eyes it stopped and covered its face with its hands while its tail lifted up debris and threw it towards them. Damn it, this wasn`t an ordinary B.O.W. which would attack its enemy with everything it has, this one was able to think straight – like he used to be. It was shocking to him.  
  
“Watch out!!” Andy shouted and the soldiers barely dodged the debris which hit the ground where they had been standing and fell down the staircase.  
  
He growled and rolled on his feet again before the large fins on the tip of its tail hit him hard and send him against the ground 24 feet away. It was reddish blood liquid that left his mouth when his back hit the ground, an iron taste not leaving his tongue. He let out a groan and got on his knees and elbows as he stopped for a moment. He could see his reddish blood turning into a bright blue like the monster had. When he closed his eyes and opened them again quickly he could see his red colored blood again.

Damn it, his headache became worse and clouded his mind.  
  
When he pushed his body up on its feet again he could hear groans when the B.O.W. already made its way to the soldiers and shook its head against them to push them out of its way. The sharp crystals left multiple cuts on the soldiers that had even torn their gear. He did not want to imagine how these crystals must feel to have against your skin. It let out another roar when the Captain used his shotgun and hit the right side of the creature. But he wasn`t fast enough to avoid its big hand to grab him and lift him up in the air while its sides started to swell up.   
  
His eyes widened when he forced his legs to run towards the soldiers.

 “Out of the way!! It creates acid!” he tried to warn but it was too late.

The B.O.W. opened its mouth as a thick liquid left it and covered the body of Carl. The scream was much too familiar when the acid ate its way through the clothes, skin and meat of his comrade and caused smoke to leave his body. He quickly aimed his Rifle at its head before it would snap after Andy.  
  
While Ben and Finn kept firing at its back and tried to free their Captain from its grip the sniper gritted his teeth together and pulled the trigger. His bullet hit its right blueish colored main eye successfully and caused it to let go of the Captain while screaming loudly and holding its bloody eye.  
  
“Captain, Andy!” he called out while he ran towards them.

The B.O.W. still was busy with dealing the intense pain his shot caused, the soldiers quickly backed off and jogged down the stairs.   
  
“It`s scales are too thick, our bullets cannot hurt it!” Finn said and Ben agreed,

“How can we put it down if its plating is too thick for us to break through?”.  
  
He looked behind him at the B.O.W. that was now turning its attention back at the small soldiers and hissed before it started to follow them angrily.

“We should shoot its eyes in order to blind it. After that it will be easy to break the scales of its head and then kill it by ramming a blade into its fucking brain” the sniper growled out and jogged his way to the monster to cover them once again.  
  
He kept aiming and shooting at its remained eyes while his comrades took their places and fired at its sides to distract it. The monster hissed angrily and stopped as its stomach started to swell up again. The outgrowths, fins and crystals bending in a way that should be impossible. He readied his body to jump to the side in each second it would spit out the acid towards him.  
  
  
It hit him unexpectedly as the beast let out a black cloud of dust that started to cover the hall fully. It disappeared in the purple dust while the soldiers covered their noses and mouths in case that the dust was toxic. For a short while nothing happened. The members of Alpha Team would turn around and aim into nothingness while they took only slow steps forwards.   
  
This was new. He didn`t knew that he – the creature could do that. Not even noises were hearable which was the worst for them to deal with. Not knowing where it was and being completely helpless if something unexpected hit them hard. And that is what happened. The monster swung its tail against Andy and pierced his chest with one of its large crystals that grew out of its spine next to the dorsal fin of the tail.   
  
It wrapped its wide mouth around the upper body of Ben and closed it tightly which caused his bones to crack and the fangs to bury themselves deep into the soft meat of his chest and inner organs and its tips to break through the body. It tossed the body against the ground before it disappeared in the dust again.   
  
It was like in a horror movie when the remained 3 soldiers had to face the dangerous creature.   
  
The area was a blur when he felt his body starting to shake while his ears picked up the sound of the ocean. The ocean? Here? He guessed that the dust took its effort on his mind. It made him guess that he was right about it being toxic. He had to keep cool as always. It was one of his best abilities which made him the man he really used to be. With a deep breath he managed to get his senses back.  
  
He jogged over to Finn and his Captain until a tail appeared in front of him and pushed itself against his legs which caused him to fall against the ground. He let out a short cry as it hit his chest with brutal force and pressed his body against the floor. The sharp endings of the outgrowths and crystals easily dug through his gear and broke the skin of his chest. He could hear his Captain shouting his name as he ran to his sniper and fired his shotgun at the smooth vulnerable skin of its fins. The tail quickly removed, leaving dozens of small puncture wounds that welled up with blood while the Captain stopped by his side and pulled him on his feet again. He eyed his lieutenant with worry.  
  
  
In frustration the creature turned its attention back at the rookie who was now jogging towards the other two soldiers. It made its way to the rookie and opened its mouth above him. But before it could kill the soldier it was stopped by another powerful shot that hit its second hazel colored main eye.   
  
It cried out and shook its head while the Captain rushed to its head and aimed at the smaller eyes before pulling the trigger. The power of the pellet hit two of its smaller eyes and caused the B.O.W. to fall down on the ground. Piers lay down on the ground and aimed at the creatures head before looking into the scope and breathing out slowly. The powerful force his Anti Material Rifle obtained was able to break the scale of the B.O.W. as he hit the area of its forehead and pulled its skin apart. Blood flowed from the wound of its forehead and caused the monster to fall on its stomach.   
  
He was unsure if it was dead. They walked towards the creature and stopped in a distance to eye it closely when the dust slowly disappeared. Some of its eyes were opened and they looked empty. Its body didn`t even twitched for once.

He swallowed. This picture must have been the same when an unknown sniper send a bullet through his head which resulted the Virus to fully take control. They had killed him and freed it. But it was only a dream right? But even if so, why did it feel so surreal? He felt like he didn`t belong to this world, but to the world where he had changed into a monstrosity.  
  
“.....Good job...” the Captain said while looking over at his men.

 “......Damn it.... That bastard killed my men...” he growled and punched the wall next to them.

“DAMN IT!”.  
  
Finn seemed to hesitate. “Where is the woman?” he asked and caused all three men to stop.  
  
He quickly looked around and gritted his teeth together while his grip on his Rifle tightened.

“......She escaped.....” he murmured angrily while the Captain approached them.

“Tell me, how do you know her, Piers?”.   
  
He turned to look at his Captain before he sighed and turned away to take a closer look at the B.O.W..

“....You remember the hooded woman back when we were cleaning the Marhawa University? That was her..” he simply said and tightened his grip around the Rifle.  
  
  
The Captain frowned and stepped to his lieutenant who seemed to be busy with staring at the ground thoughtfully while Finn was walking around and kept watching to avoid another surprising attack of a B.O.W..

“How do you know all that? First it was the Ogromen, then the Napads. And now this woman. How do you know?”  
  
  
He hesitated and looked to the ground. What should he tell him? _Yes Chris, I`ve dreamed all of this and saw it happen. I became a monster and lived like that for over a year when I started to lose my mind completely. And yes, I fought you and killed your men as well. I even ate them in front of your eyes and ripped off your fucking leg, leaving you as a cripple forever._ Yeah, that explanation seemed good. But unrealistic and illogical. As if his Captain would believe him, that he ate humans, that he tore his leg out. Of course. __  
  
No, he would be crazy and nobody would believe that. It was..... impossible. No one believed in those crazy people that thought they would be able to watch the future and tell the fortunes. He opened his mouth but before a single word would leave it something stopped him. He felt it. He felt the charge, the incredibly fast beating heart and the many eyes twitching as if he would be in the body of that B.O.W..   
  
It was the noise of a cracking sound as well as the scent of burned flesh in the air when he quickly turned and saw electricity appearing at the spikes of the B.O.W. they put down only a few minutes ago. The countless crystals that seemed to cover the entire body suddenly began to glow and forced everyone to close their eyes before they would be blinded. The front crystals on the upper body of the creature glowed red and orange while the lower crystal-armor seemed to glow in blue. The colors seemed to mix in with other and formed a moving rainbow that jumped in within the crystals all around his body in waves.  
  
The blueish light of the fins became brighter when the tiny sparks changed to bigger flashes as the monster stood up on four legs and glared at them with eyes which were showing pure animalistic fury. He quickly aimed his sniper Rifle at the B.O.W. while having trouble to look straight ahead into the light coming from the large creature and called out the name of his Captain.  
  
In a second, the monster used its long thick tail to quickly knock the Captain against the ground hard before the man could do or register anything. After that it opened its mouth and released a flash which danced through the air and hit his chest. A brutal burning feeling went through his entire body and caused him to let go of the Rifle before his legs went numb. The electric flash had enough volts to paralyze his entire body, but not enough to kill him. However, shortly thereafter the smell of the burnt flesh rose to his nose while the feeling of his heart beating uncontrollably without any rhythm became painfully intense.  
  
He let out a loud groan and without hearing it coming closer he noticed a large shadow underneath him before the big mouth covered his sight and sharp teeth dug into his chest before he was lifted into the air and tossed against the stairs of the staircase with brutal power. The ringing in his ears became stronger while each one of his heartbeat let the veins of his brain throb painfully. He clenched his right eye shut while he managed to look through the left one and watched in horror as the creature grabbed Finn with its teeth and tossed him against the ground before turning to the Captain who was just aiming his shotgun at the monster blindly.  
  
He heard no shot and tried to force his body on its feet while he had to watch the B.O.W. placing its hand over the Captains` chest before it leaned its head down until the tip of its nose touched the cloth. The whole situation was pretty familiar. He had the Captain underneath him and almost killed him without mercy, but he didn`t do it. He would never do it, not when he still was capable to think straight.  
  
But the monster was neither him nor having his mind. Without showing any emotions it bit into the right arm and tore it off as blood splashed into the air and covered the ground underneath his right shoulder in red when the monster lifted its head and choked the arm down as if it was a living fish that would struggle for its life. Bile was coming up his throat at the sight and at the memory of himself swallowing the leg. Even the taste of iron came back to his mouth and he didn`t know if it was from the memory or his own blood.  
  
He always hated being helpless but this was pure horror. He had to watch the monster biting into the Captains body and tearing him into pieces while it swallowed the limbs down quickly while the screams of his Captain echoed through the hall. Soon enough, the cries of the legendary Chris Redfield silenced. And he was still struggling to get on his burned feet while the monstrous B.O.W. made its way to Finn before it did the same to him in front of his eyes.  
  
He let out a hatred roar before he stood up and glared at the monster that turned towards him and let its tongue glide over its blood covered lips. He growled out and grabbed his knife from his belt before he yelled at it once again.  
  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME HERE AND GET ME!!” was everything he managed to yell before the creature ran towards him and send another wave of electricity through his body that would paralyze him before it opened its wide mouth over him and choked him down in one piece while the acid ate away at his skin painfully. His head was first that thing swallowed so he could see the insides of its throat while his body burned from both electricity and acid.


	15. The Cruel Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Soo, its been a while now and I pushed myself to continue this one!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Here the journey would never end. Death is just another path all beings have to go. Humans, animals, plants and other organism. The gray rain curtain of this world withdraws and everything turns into silver glasses that were shimmering in a soft white dust.  
  
And then you can see it.  
  
White beaches and behind them a far green country under a swift up sun. The country would be surrounded by a deep blue ocean. It wasn`t the first time he had seen the blackness. But it was the first time for him to wake up with pain shooting through his body while he couldn`t even open his eyes because of the intense bright and cold light that was shining into his eyes. He could feel the thick veins of his body throbbing with a large pressure which stunned a majority of his muscles.   
  
The muscles within his eyes tensed up due to the light while he could hear that ringing sound again in his ears, but this time it was shrill and much louder. It let his head ache painfully along with the pressure when the blood forced its way through the veins of his brain when he lowered his head to the ground again in hope it would help him smoothing the pain.  
  
While he squeezed his eyes shut he tried to move his hand and reached it to his face in order to cover them but he stopped when he felt something stopping his movements as if he was restrained. The something was a hard cold metal chain which was wrapped around his wrist tightly. It hurt when he pulled against it which caused the chain to pull even tighter around his wrists and cut in between his scales.  In between that loud ringing in his ears he managed to pick up the echoing sounds of the chains moving over the floor when he pulled at them. He still couldn`t open his eyes but he could feel them around his body as well on the toes of his feet, around the outgrowths of his neck, his mouth, his fins, his tail and legs. But there was more that he could feel....

He could feel multiple wires attached to his body, needles sticking on the skin that wasn`t protected by any scales because they were torn off. He could feel the liquids pushed into his body, injecting him with something he couldn`t think about right now. This time he was sure that he wasn`t dead even if he thought that the B.O.W. had killed him after it devoured his comrades. He slipped into its fucking stomach.

No, someone had caught him, got him out f the monster and restrained him in some kind of cage he guessed. The fact that someone held him in captivity brought him the thought that he could be used as a testing subject. And that someone surely was that god damned bitch. Before he could think further about what happened to him and his Team, he could feel that something happened to his body. He couldn`t turn his head to the side because when he tried, something sharp pressed against the skin of his shoulder and the chain around his mouth pulled him backwards again. Did the chain around his throat have sharp spikes?  
  
He opened his mouth in order to take a deep breath but that was a mistake and let him feel the consequences of this instinctive action. When he pulled the air into his lungs he started to tense up immediately after while his chest tightened and a burning pain shot through his entire body. It was stunning him pretty hard. He couldn`t breathe the air, did the monster hurt his lungs? What about his throat? He could feel that the chain was wrapped too tightly against it and pressed his esophagus against his breathing tube. It was a very uncomfortable feeling when he focused on that. How long did he struggled to breathe with that chain that was wrapped around his throat so tightly?  
  
The next thing was that he found himself still being conscious while he seemed unable to breathe. This was impossible without oxygen flowing through his system while feeding his muscles. He didn`t notice any mask around his mouth and nose as well. How could he still be alive without getting oxygen into his blood system?  
  
Only a few seconds of thinking and a bit moving of each muscle which he could feel let him froze. Why was he feeling it now and not before?

He had more muscles than before, much more. He could feel the bigger muscles of his arms and legs, his back and stomach. He could feel the muscles pressing against his collar when he tried to turn his head around. But he could feel something very thick and very heavy that was attached at the back of his butt as well as hundreds of muscles being placed on that thick thing. The feeling of the orders his brain send into those various muscles and the following movements of different things that were attached to those muscles was much too familiar to him. He felt it when he woke up, he felt it this whole time although he was too dazzled to think about it before thanks to the sedation they put him under.  
  
He didn`t dare to open his eyes when he realized what happened to him. The feeling of the dried fins that were growing out of the spine of his back. He could feel that his body urged for water and that his water saving muscles inside his tail pumped the water they held inside into his lungs while the very small alveolus inside the organs of the gills started to filter the needed oxygen out of the water when they split up the water molecules. It was a familiar feeling to order the muscles to pump.   
  
When his gills finished, he could feel the liquid building up a pressure inside of it as small water drops were pushed into the smooth flesh of his big mouth and the moist tissue of his nostrils. He could feel the two lines of sharp teeth inside his mouth when he let his tongue glide over them carefully. The tip of the tongue was splitting up automatically while he moved and wrapped it around his teeth. But something he was used to was missing – his sharp long fangs were gone, leaving four deep holes within his mouth where they originally had been.  
  
  
He didn`t die after he fought his own Captain back in his dream. And he realized that it wasn`t a dream after all. When he woke up as his old self and slowly got used to his old body he truly dreamed. It was all a dream to process the changings of his mind, his personality, his very being after fighting the Virus that suppressed him for so long. He must have tried to find his old self again and dreamed of some events that happened during his missions back when he was a soldier of the B.S.A.A..  
  
Reality was cruel and it hit him hard. He could feel his heartbeat quickening while the water saving organs seemed to move of their own when they pumped more water into his gills in order to satisfy his brains´ need for oxygen. Like in his true dream, he killed some new members of Alpha Team and fought his own Captain he used to look up to. He fought the desire of his own body to bite off pieces and choke them down while his prey would slowly die in pain which no one could imagine would be possible to feel. But the thought and the memories of his dream when the monster ate his comrades caused his stomach to get sick before he lowered his head again and let the thick liquids leaking out of his closed mouth. The liquid build up a pressure inside of his organs and forced its way through his long esophagus. The uncomfortable feeling of the acid inside his mouth as well as the incredible bad taste forced him to open his eyes, all of them. He couldn`t hold it in and stepped back when he saw the purple liquid eating its way through the hard cold floor.   
  
  
  
What will happen now?

What will they do?

And who were they?

Where was he?   
  
  
  
When he thought back at what he thought was a dream he remembered himself blacking out in front of many soldiers including Chris` little sister Claire, the guy from the Special Forces and other faces that were similar to him although he forgot who the people were after he fought his own instinct to devour them all. The fact that he was still standing and able to throw up meant that they didn`t kill him.

Why?

Why would they leave him alive and risk their own lives instead of putting him down?

They fought against him, they saw what the Virus inside of him was capable of, right?  
  
Did the Captain recognize him?

Gosh, please no. Not even in hell he would have expected that to happen.  He knew who he was now. The dream brought him back. His mind was still the same even when it was the prisoner of his own heavily mutated body. He didn`t want anyone to know who he really was. He wanted to die in the underwater facility so he didn`t even had to live like this, like a monster. He wanted to die an heroic death and being remembered as the man who was able to put the monster Haos down before dying in that explosion of the facility.  
  
He knew that the Captain pulled him into the pod, trying to save his life and that he disappeared inside the ocean before the men in the helicopter could kill him. In his state they were able to kill him with their bullets if they hit his head or heart. Now he wished that he would have had stayed there and let them kill him for good by shooting through his brain. Many people would be alive if he never survived it and turned into what he was now. And his Captain wouldn`t be crippled the way he was now.   
  
  
He had to admit that it was hard to deal with the situation when his mind was fully back and he was able to remember his past. Otherwise he would even be satisfied if he remained that monster with the half of his mind with barely any memories of his old life left and would keep in the depths of the ocean in which no human could ever find him. A life without much stress, without any worries and without the ability to think about the future. Careless, lonely but still, peaceful. This imagination of another possibility for his survival was much better than being in captivity as their experiment like this.

Even though he had searched for humans in order to get help which meant he was looking forward to this situation.

Was it wrong? Maybe he just decided to jump into his own death penalty. He knew very well what scientists were capable of. He had heard about the experiments before, yet he never really cared as he saw the infected as some kind of threat. However, his opinion changed in this very moment.  
  
An experiment for what?

He only hoped that no one would create another dangerous bioorganic weapon from the enhanced C-Virus his blood obtained. They could use the Virus in his system and create a new out of it like Umbrella did with the G-Virus or the Tyrant-Virus. Or they take the chance he has given them and create an antidote from his blood or whatever they extract from his body. Even medication? Or useful for something else?  
 

Nevertheless, the negative thoughts did not cease to bombard him with questions and fears. With all sorts of scenarios that could happen and that almost rolled over his mind.

  
What if they were able to create another, new and dangerous monster of him?

What if they would eliminate his ability to think and remember in order to create a puppet or an obedient pet that would be used for another attack?

No, the B.S.A.A. wouldn't do such a thing. They stand for the fight against biological weapons and terror.  They wouldn`t allow an infected monster to become a dangerous creature, a dangerous weapon. That's what other organizations did... But what if he doesn't stay in the B.S.A.A., but would be taken to another institution? Like Terra Save.  


TerraSave – a human rights organization with their primary function of providing aid, by supplies or manpower, during bioterrorism and failed medical development incidents, monitoring medication distribution, development of researches on diseases, ensuring safe drug development and research facilities, in addition to organizing mass demonstrations against corporations and corrupt government. The very organization from which a manager, Neil Fisher, just sold and released a dangerous Virus on an island near the shore of Russia.

Every organization was led by people - and every person is individual. Some are corrupt and sell their products illegally, endangering human lives, while others try to save human lives.

  
He couldn`t kill a single person anymore even if it meant his own death.   
  
  
With focusing his energy on the muscles of his legs and arms he managed to get on his feet while looking at the large wall that was built of glass in front of him. His veins burned as if hydrochloric acid had been injected into his blood, slowly eating through his tissues and dissolving them. His legs were shaking violently and he could feel the restrains cutting into his flesh where scales should have been to protect him from any harm.  
  
The glass was slightly mirroring his appearance and let him stop in place with a frown. He changed, just slightly but there were things on his body that weren`t there before. When would his mutations stop? It had been one year since the infection right? Why did he keep changing still? He would have never imagined that a “metamorphosis process” would take so long.  
  
Where two of his smaller secondary eyes were shot grew new ones that were lightly bigger than before. Thick smaller scales were growing out from above the eyes as if they could be used as the new plating for the protection of these eyes. His number of eyes has changed. - He had four eyes on each side of his face, which lined up below the forehead fin at regular intervals. The last pair of eyes, slightly larger than the others, was at the beginning of his "ears", or what might be called a horn-like ear. Each ear stretches like a horn of an antelope with fin tissue that stretched from the tip of the ear to his cheek and thus represents a connection. The pair of eyes on the ear had special scales that covered the eye, transparent and hard as stone. Nevertheless, he could see through them, though not sharply. He couldn`t close the eyelids through the hardened transparent scales and saw no pupils but only blue irises that occupied the entire eye.

  
  
The fins at the tip of his tail grew even larger while other fins grew out underneath the old fins. They were attached to the sides of his tail and were moveable just like the other fins he was used to. With a little concentration he could fold the spines as well as the hardened fins and formed a kind of club at the tail end. Massive and heavy and certainly effective as a fighting weapon or for self-defense. The spikes that grew out next to the dorsal fin were bigger and had a bright greyish color. He wasn`t able to move them as good as before.  
  
Also, he noticed other long fins that were growing out in the middle of his tail. They were similar to the large moveable fins that grew out directly behind his butt. They were the replacement for his legs under water and allowed him to swim much faster he assumed. With these newly grown fins he could be even faster than before. Yet, he saw that many smaller outgrowths and spikes that covered his sides had disappeared back into his skin, leaving hardened scales and tissue with specified grown scales that were formed like those from a shark, only sharper, bigger and with a rougher surface.   
  
He figured out that the skin of his whole body became even thicker and grew much bigger shark-like scales. His plating increased as a result of a huge physical trauma his body had to take while fighting the Alpha Team and those two agents was what he guessed.  Something bothered him even more. In his chest where he was being seriously wounded he could feel something very new. The thick plates at his chest split up in four smaller plates which seemed to be moveable along with the plating of his gills.   
  
He looked down at his chest while he sat down on his butt carefully. He needed to focus and for his mind it was difficult to find the new muscles underneath those blueish hardened scales. With no one around and him being alone in this glass chamber, restrained, there was nothing else he had to do.  
  
After a short while he managed to move one of the plates just slightly and frowned when he lifted his upper body up while his arms kept low against his sides due to the chains pulling at his wrists.  The upper two of the four scales started to move upwards and revealed something he never expected. Not even in his dreams he would imagine it, but seeing it was much worse.   
  
While his many eyes widened when it came to sight his heart almost stopped when a new vision appeared in his mind. It was strange, no, unnatural, surreal when he opened his newly formed very big eye that was placed inside of his chest where the wound was before. The scales separated fully and his new blueish eye with a black large pupil opened wide. At first, the eye burned very quickly because of the salty water that covered about a third of the chamber, helping it to filter oxygen through its gills. The large pupil constricted immensely, with very severe pain. He closed the plates very fast to conceal his burning eye. But he didn`t give up, as strange and alien he felt about that self-examination. He opened it a few times until it adjusted to the light of the room.

Very strange were the colors. With his eyes he could already see some colors more than normal people. But with this eye everything seemed one step more extreme. He perceived the colors in a completely different way, on a completely different wavelength. Everything was so bright and yet the contrasts were incredibly intense. Colors like red, green or blue had no meaning anymore, because they blurred with the rays of light and formed new, more intense colors that circulated like waves in the water with the air and danced. Despite his own view from his face with a viewpoint that was dilated enough he could see the lower area from his head with a rainbow colored dust that was covering everything.   
  
In instinct he pulled air into his non-existent lungs before he had to close his mouth and clench his many eyes shut due to the intense burning sensation inside his organs. His newly formed eye inside his chest was immediately closing as well with the armored plates squeezing against the other painfully hard.  
  
With a loud groan he opened his eyes again while he could feel his stomach coiling up again before the insides forced their way outside again. He had to lean towards the ground to let it out again before he stepped back from it, the water barely covering his body to his back. Without any possibility of turning around or leaning outside his chamber, he vomited inside his chamber. The greenish-red liquid quickly discolored the salt water inside his chamber. It was not surprising that bones and tissue residues that weren`t digested yet had cheated their way out of his stomach.  


Even more so, it was the sight of three human skulls floating inside the water that almost made him choke the rest up from his stomach. The stench was unbearable for him. That liquid was gastric acid that was mixed with his bile and a strange violet slime he knew no human was able to create. He lifted his head up again and looked away in disgust of himself. He didn`t want to keep in that chamber of that white big room. He either wanted to be dead or outside deep inside the ocean where he could “breathe” normally.   
  
  
After all, he could mutate further. He didn`t know when his body was finished but he guessed that it would never stop to mutate. Each physical trauma could change him even more and increase his defense or maybe even abilities. He just hoped that the mutation wouldn`t increase his animalistic urges such as bloodthirst, never ending hunger or aggressiveness.  He didn`t want to know how much electricity he was able to charge now as well as how strong his muscles became.  
  
  
Enough with self-examination.

He had to know where he was and who was holding him in captivity. If he was in the hands of Umbrella he truly got a problem. Not only him, the B.S.A.A. or the whole world as well. With his bodies` ability to mutate as an answer to physical trauma he could turn into something horrible. Into something that was even more dangerous than Haos.  
  
He couldn`t imagine the disaster that would happen.  
  
He stood up again, trying to ignore the way the bones and skulls were bumping against his body due to the moving water he caused by standing up, and took a closer look where he was. He couldn`t step closer to the glass due to the chains that were holding him back into place. He was sure that this was something like a laboratory which obviously was placed inside a bigger basement. The new and clean equipment didn`t look like as if it would belong to an organization like the Umbrella Corporation.   
  
The floor was clean and shimmering due to the bright light the many lamps of the ceiling produced. Small cabinets lined up against each other while different glasses and tubes were standing on top of them. He could see various machines he never saw before standing between those tubes as well as bigger machines on the floor next to the cabinets. Four small computer screens were placed on a small desk while different data and graphics he didn`t understood were shown.   
  
Two big boxes were placed on the opposite wall. Small clocks were attached to their side while a grid could be used as the window to close the boxes. Different wires connected the boxes with various machines. That part reminded him of a chemical laboratory in which scientists were testing new chemicals or drugs for medication. A display case that was filled with various glass containers hung at the wall just above the boxes.  
  
In the middle of the room there was a big metal table which was probably used recently due to the fresh and intense scent of disinfectants. He frown his many eyes when he noticed the various tubes standing on the table. Those tubes were filled with a blueish liquid which he guessed was his blood. What did they do? Did they already inject him with something?   
  
He looked over at the office chair next to the table on which a white lab coat was hanging down. He pulled against the chains and moved a bit closer to the glass in hope that he could see anything that could help him to know where exactly he was. The sound of the skulls being pushed against the glass with a clattering sound made him sick and wanting to get out of this hell.  
  
  
  
Bad luck, the nameplate was flipped over so he only could see the back empty side of it. But there were letters sewn on the right pocket of the white coat. He could feel his heartbeat quickening while he focused to read those letters.  
  
  
‘North America Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance’. Those words send a shiver through his body. But this was by far better than being caught inside a laboratory of the Umbrella Corporation or any other organization that would take advantage of his situation.  Instead of killing him, the Captain brought him into the headquarters of the BSAA.

Did he really recognize who he really was?

If yes, how did he react?

Was he happy to meet his second in command again or was he disappointed of what he became?

That would mean… He knew that his Lieutenant wasn`t strong enough to keep his sanity and killed and ate a lot of people... _Oh, and don`t forget the torn off leg_ , he thought.  
  
  
Shocked, it was the only word that would describe the expression of the Captain if he really realized who the monster that tried to kill him really was. There was no way for him to get out of this. He knew too well that there couldn`t be a vaccine for the virus he obtained.

No cure, no help, no turning back into his old life. But to wait for them to finally finish him off after they had run many experiments and countless tests on him.  
  
The B.S.A.A. obviously took him into one of their labs in which they run tests on various infected. Those infected aren`t alive, they are examining corpses and manage to create a cure for the different viruses. They were able to find a cure for the C-Virus because of Jake Mullers` help. They probably started to run tests on him after Alpha Team brought him inside while he was unconscious, they already took his blood and who knows what this meant for him.   
  
He was in quarantine, he realized.

There was no way for him to get out of this alive unless one of those freaky wonders would happen. The chains were too thick to break and the glass wasn`t usual glass. It was bulletproof glass, he assumed. Even a B.O.W. of his size couldn`t break it easily. He also was sure that they had used specialized bulletproof glass that had high resistance to corrosive liquids, as he saw the way his acid-rich vomit didn`t cause anything to his chamber – except him getting sick every time he saw or felt the bones and smelt the gross liquid he threw out.  
  
He knew the BSAA. They always prepared themselves for the worst case scenarios.

  
They would never let him go again. He was a threat to the world, the vessel for the enhanced C-Virus which could cause another outbreak. He would stuck into this cage for he didn`t know how long. They will run tests on him, whenever if it was to find a cure or to create medication, weapons or whatever they were able to do with his body. It surely will be painful and it could possibly drive him insane. The thought send a shiver through his spine while all of his fins straightened in response.

Of course he was a soldier since he left school, and so he was used to some things that a normal person could hardly stand. Years of training and hardening against horrible experiences - that was the only way he could do his job. He had to endure a lot - he had to watch people being torn to pieces, whether by grenades, bombs or infected people. He had to get by for weeks with little sleep and food, yet be fit enough to defend his life. He had to put his disgust behind him and eat everything a human could eat. Whether worms, insects, unfiltered water from brooks or lakes, or food that had not yet completely rotted. He had to watch as whole cities were bombed, with many dead and torn people decorating the streets and buildings. He had to fight monsters and infected people and although he always did his best, he could not always protect his comrades.

But all this was a walk compared to the situation he was in now. Alone in a cage, contaminated with a virus that has turned him into what he has always fought and hated. With something that took everything away from him - his life. A life as a successful soldier, a top ranking sniper of the BSAA, a young man who could celebrate in his spare time, a young man who could have started a family, who could save people in his job, get older and train his successors.

With now a prospect of a gruesome future, whereby he didn`t know how long it would last.  
  
He could see himself lying on the floor because no table would be big enough for him to lie on, cut open while scientists were examining his insides, cutting him in every way they usually did with testing animals and keep his organs and limbs in glasses or tubes for a long time. He was the first B.O.W. that could produce electricity. His corpse would be the perfect occasion for them to find the answers they demanded.  
  
  
He never could get fixed, it was a matter of time until they will put him down. If they knew who he was maybe they will put him to sleep without going through much pain. It would be a humane method which he liked the most, given to the circumstances. While he slowly accepted that his life came to an end he heard the heavy metal door of the laboratory room opening.  
  
He lay down quickly and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep while a few people stepped inside. He could feel the slight vibrations of the floor as well hear the various sounds different boots and shoes caused when they carried the bodies` weights on the floor. The set of eyes on his ears kept open and allowed him to see the blurry image of what happened in front of him.  
  
He heard and saw a silhouette of someone approaching his glass tube without a word while the others stopped. The person didn`t seemed to notice that he was already awake and watched the chamber closely before he could hear the man`s grunt. He cracked one of his smaller eyes open and saw four people standing by the table while looking at the desk. There was a woman in a white lab coat which was walking towards the computer screens.

They all seemed mildly disturbed by the sight of the inside of his chamber, probably because of what he threw out only a short while ago.

He didn`t blame them though.  
  
The other three persons remained at the table. On the left there was an older man who wore a green jacket and blue jeans. His greyish hair was combed back against the head. He knew that man. O’Brian was the adviser of the B.S.A.A. after he stepped down as a director when he took responsibility for his actions back in the incident known as the Terragrigia Panic. The woman that was standing next to him had blonde long hair that was styled in a ponytail. She probably wore her casual clothes because no B.S.A.A. patch was attached to her shirt. Jill Valentine, the co-founder and Special Operations Agent of the B.S.A.A..   
  
The last person on the right was no other one than his Captain who was dressed in his usual B.S.A.A. office clothes. Of course, that man didn`t need his bulletproof vest and pockets of ammunition inside the B.S.A.A..  He could see, however, that he had two legs. His left trouser leg was not only hanging down, but filled with one actual leg. He also wore two shoes of the same kind. It didn't take him long to guess what had happened. Of course they gave his captain a prosthetic leg, but it was surprising that he could walk without any problems after a short time - without wobbling or stumbling.

Guilt rushed through him and made his heart quicken its beats. The sight of those people caused his heart to quicken even more.

 

What will they decide to do with him now?


End file.
